Of Knights And Ladies
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Meet the folks of Taylor, the kingdom of King Mac and Queen Stella. Which special talent does Lindsay have? How do Sir Danny and Sir Don try to conquer the hearts of two certain women? And will Adam follow his dreams?-DL,FA,SMacked,idea by Andie24
1. The Folks Of Taylor

**Of Knights And Ladies**

**  
****Summary: Meet the folks of Taylor, the kingdom of King Mac and Queen Stella. Which special talent does Miss Lindsay have? How do Sir Danny and Sir Don try to conquer the hearts of two certain women? And will Adam follow his dreams? - DL, FA, SMacked, Adam, Hawkes, Sid**

**Author's note: Yes, it's right, this is another AU fic! I didn't want to post it before I posted the last chapter of 'Howling At Night', but as I wrote this last chapter already and it will be posted soon and because I'm so very impatient, I had to post it now. This fic is set somewhere in the Middle Age, where you want to place it is up to you. It's also not real history fic, more of a saga, so there won't be any real history facts in this one. Huge thanks to Andie24 who created this story with me! Also huge thanks to Hannah554 and lily moonlight for reading and making suggestions!****  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.****  
****  
****Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Folks Of Taylor**

The sun was rising as folks of Taylor, the small kingdom of King Mac and Queen Stella, awoke from a hopefully restful night of sleep to mind their daily business. It was a day in early spring; just recently the old days were getting noticeably warmer, the first trees were carrying buds, the first flowers were starting to bloom. Slowly, ever so slowly, the small village that was edging the large hill with the mighty castle towering above it, was lit up by the early morning sun, reflecting in the white colour of the small wooden buildings with the thatched roofs. From the barns the mooing of cows and the carking of cocks was to be heard.

So early it was that barely any inhabitant of the village had left their safe, warm houses yet. Lindsay was awake for several hours already though. The young woman was an early riser and didn't like to stay in her small bed for longer than necessary. Already she had set up a boiling kettle of water for tea and had prepared a large plate with sliced pieces of bread, butter and cheese. She knew her friend, Jessica, would wake up soon and would want to find breakfast before she would have to head to the castle for her daily work as the King's and Queen's cook.

Lindsay herself didn't have to arrive at the market until the sun was standing higher above the village. Before she would leave the small house she and her friend shared to head for work, she had to get herself some more herbage and vegetables from the small garden that was to be found in front of her house, edging the slim stony path that was leading up to the wooden, green coloured door. Throwing another satisfied glance across the lovingly set table in the middle of the small room that was for living and eating, she took her thick, cotton jacket from the little hook near the door. Even though it was getting spring, still she assumed the mornings were too fresh for only wearing her dress with the soft blouse.

Stepping out of the house, Lindsay was greeted by a cool breeze. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of hay and animals, flowers and trees, mixed with all the different herbs in her little garden. Opening her eyes again, she let her gaze wander across the small houses of their little village, up to the hill with the castle. Tall and mighty it was towering up there, surrounded by the thick forest. A rocky, wavy road led up to it, often used by people of the village or other arrivals. Many times she had seen the carriages that had made their way up the hill. Many times she had also seen the knights in their shiny armors on their horses. Often they came to visit the village and many times they had also visited her own little stand. One knight in particular seemed to like to pay her a visit and sometimes she tended to wonder if he was actually using all the herbs he was buying. She didn't mind as the smiles she received from the man were always something she was looking forward to every day.

It didn't surprise her that her friend Jessica had been very excited as she had been asked if she wanted to cook for the King and Queen; a huge honor and she knew one of her friend's biggest dreams had come true with that. Lindsay wasn't sure what to think about the castle as she had never gotten anywhere close to it yet. Too much she had to do in the village itself, with selling all her goods. And with the other little business that people required ever since they knew about another hidden talent she owned.

Many years ago Lindsay had discovered her talent for the first time. It had been happened as a coincidence as she had had a look at Jessica's hand after her friend had cut herself. It had happened then that all of the sudden she had seen images in her mind. Images of events that would happen to her friend in the future. Surprised by this unexpected reaction of herself, she had shared those thoughts with Jessica, without taking them serious. Which had changed as nothing else but those events had happened, right the way she had seen them.

Since this day, many people came to Lindsay to get a little view into their future; men, women, friends, even strangers. Still she felt uncomfortable with this special gift, never even thinking about using it to earn money with it. It seemed to make people happy though and so she was doing as wished when they offered their hands to her, asking her to read their future in them.

Taking another deep breath of the fresh air, Lindsay threw another short glance up at the castle, with the sun appearing behind it now. Then, still with a smile on her face, she turned her attention to her little garden.

* * *

The bright rays of the early morning sun found their way through the dusty glass of the small, cold room. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, Sir Daniel stirred. Carefully he opened one eyes, just to close it immediately again as he was blinded instantly. Groaning lightly, he turned on his side, wrapping the thin cotton blanket tighter around his exhausted body, causing the bed to squeal loudly at the movement. He couldn't tell how early it was; obviously early enough for the spring sun to shine already.

For another few moments he lay there on his side on his hard, wooden bed, trying to go back to sleep but he failed. Once awake, falling asleep wasn't easy, especially when he had left the thick, dark red curtains open that usually prevented the sun from brightening up his room in the morning. Once again he opened his eyes, carefully. Lying in a different position now, he could open them fully finally. Blinking a few times, he yawned as he took in the room he called his own.

Danny was glad he was allowed to live in the castle, like the other knights. His room was small, with naked stony walls, a small window with dirty glass, an old wooden closet and an even older wooden bed. It was his own room though and after spending years with traveling along the country, he was grateful to have a roof above his head, to have a bed to sleep in. In the safety of the thick walls of a castle even. Here he lived together with King Mac and Queen Stella. Danny liked the royal couple. They weren't comparable to those he had gotten to meet in the various other kingdoms.

Next door to his bedroom he found his best friend, Sir Donald; the man who he had met a couple of months ago when he had arrived at Taylor and who had talked him into staying in town. Then there was also the magician, Sidney, a man who Danny wasn't all too sure about. He was a nice person, so much he was certain of. Occasionally though there was something creepy about him and usually he tried to not get too close to the man for the case he was in the mood to try a spell on him. Much more comfortable he felt around the kingdom's only doctor, Sheldon. Sheldon was a lovely man, always willing to help, always willing to show support for every person that lived in town. For Danny, he was the smartest man he had ever met. And then there was Adam, the boy at the barn who took care of his beloved horse. He was a funny man, a little awkward and insecure sometimes, but with a good heart.

Those were the people Danny got to see every day at the castle. But then there were also people in town. Many times Danny liked to head to the village. At the beginning he had done this for Don, who used to go to the village every day at least once to meet a certain young woman; Jessica, the cook who always created those impressive meals they got to eat every evening for dinner. Danny enjoyed watching his friend, the strong knight, getting nervous and excited around the woman with the pretty smile. He didn't have a doubt his best friend liked her more than he would admit, but he wasn't pushing him into speaking it out yet.

The reasons for his visits had changed over the months though as Danny himself had met a woman who he liked to visit as well now. Lindsay was her name and whenever he arrived in town, his way led her right to her stand where she was selling vegetables, fruits, herbs and a lot of other fine goods. Every day he bought something new at her stand, even though he didn't need any of those goods. But he needed a reason to spend so much time with talking to Lindsay and so he questioned her about all her herbs and vegetables, just to hear her explain them to him. Of course he didn't miss the glances Don gave him at that, but he didn't mind. They both liked to be around certain women, so he was sure his friend understood.

Maybe she also had herbs against the aching in his muscles? Danny was determined to ask Lindsay about that. Just the day before he had been out all day, making sure the kingdom was safe of robbing gangs or other enemies that could be dangerous for the village and castle. Unfortunately right as he had hoped to head back to town to spend maybe another visit at the market, he had met a group of robbers who had tried to take over a wagon. Fighting them off had required more strength than expected and now after a night of much needed sleep, he felt like every single muscle in his body was hurting.

Groaning lightly, he tried to roll onto his back, debating whether he should get up now or try to fall asleep again as a knock at the door answered the question for him. The door was opened before he got the chance to allow the person access and no one else but Sir Donald entered the room.

"Good morning, Danny," he greeted his friend. Don was dressed already, wearing clean brown leather pants and a fitting dark blue shirt that was either new or had gotten repaired lately. His friend was smiling almost as bright as the sun; something Danny couldn't understand at all.

"Good morning to you, too," Danny replied, managing to sit up with a sigh. "Is there a reason why you rumble into my room without giving me the opportunity to tell you to come in?"

Don smiled at him. "I knew I wouldn't be disturbing you. I highly doubt there would be any woman in your bed you could be busy with as I believe that young girl from the village isn't so easy to join you up here already."

Danny glared at his friend. "That being said by the man who made me go to the village so often in the first place and almost chokes on his food whenever a certain Miss Jessica enters the room to offer the next course."

"Alright, I take it back," Don said, rising his hands in playful defense. "But the fun aside, I came here as I believe it is time to get up if you don't want to miss breakfast. And I know you would never miss breakfast, just as you would never forgive me if I allowed you to forget about it."

"Thank you for the wake up call, but I think I might use the time I would spend for breakfast for some much needed sleep," Danny answered with another groan. "The day before has been a hard one and as I have not been getting enough sleep lately, I believe I should use my chance now."

Don laughed at the response. "Don't you say that, you will get up now and have breakfast. This will make sure you feel better. And then you will ask your sweet girl from town if she has something against aching limbs." He headed back to the door in an attempt to leave the room again before he turned back to his friend for another moment. "Regarding your lack of sleep, maybe I would rather tell your little girl you like her so much instead of keeping yourself awake with thoughts about her all night."

Rolling his eyes, Danny shook his head as Don left the room, laughing loudly. Another few moments he spent in bed before he decided to get up as well. He walked over to the small window, peeking through the dust covered glass. A smile lit his face as he glanced at the village down there at the bottom of the hill. He would make sure he would pay the market a visit later that day. Maybe Lindsay could sell him some herbs again.

* * *

When Lindsay returned into the house, she found her friend sitting at the table already, enjoying the breakfast she had prepared before. As she heard her coming in, Jessica looked up and a smile lit her face.

"Good morning," she greeted, swallowing the mouthful of bread and taking a deep sip of her tea. "Thank you for making me breakfast again. It is the most wonderful feeling to wake up to the delicious aroma of tea, warm bread and cheese."

Lindsay smiled. "You thank me every morning for that. I might repeat myself, but I'm enjoying to do that for you. I know how much you would like to taste some of the food you're cooking at the castle, so I can at least make sure you have a nice breakfast and aren't hungry when you arrive for work."

Jessica's smile widened. "Thank you for being so caring, my friend," she replied softly. "I hope soon we will have enough money for meat again, so I can cook something nice for you as well in return."

"I'm certain we will have enough money again soon to spend it on meat," Lindsay said as she joined her friend at the table.

"You're certain about that?" Jessica raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Did you see that?"

Lindsay chuckled at the suspicion her friend immediately had had at her words. "No, it is just what I'm hoping for," she answered.

"I understand," Jessica answered. She was quiet for a moment, watching Lindsay reaching for a slice of bread and cheese as well. "I know I ask you for that almost every day. But...I haven't gotten to talk to Sir Donald in a while and do you think you could maybe tell me if it will stay for that or if I will get the opportunity to talk to him again soon?" She offered her hand to Lindsay, giving her friend a shy smile.

"Don't you tell me you didn't see Sir Donald in a long while, you just saw him two days ago!" Lindsay answered in amusement. "But because you're my dearest friend, I will have a look for you."

With that Lindsay took the offered hand. Gently she allowed her fingers to trace over the fine lines and the soft skin. Immediately images filled her mind as she concentrated on her friend. It took her just a few moments, then she knew the answers for the wished questions and a smile lit her face.

"You will meet Sir Donald at the castle today, but not only in the dining room," she answered then. "You will get an opportunity to talk to him for longer than just a moment. And it will be a nice conversation as well."

"What will we be talking about?" Jessica asked eagerly.

But Lindsay shook her head. "You know I won't tell you the details about what I got to see. You have to wait and experience it alone. You will not be disappointed though."

Jessica smiled satisfied. "Thank you so much! That is what I needed to hear." She winked lightly. "And I don't have to have such a gift to know that today you surely will meet a certain Sir as well."

Lindsay blushed immediately at her friend's words, knowing who she was referring to. "We will see about that. But don't you have to hurry? I'm sure you don't want to arrive late for work."

"Of course not!" Taking another sip of her tea, Jessica jumped up. "I will see you later. Thank you again."

A moment later, she had walked out the door on her way to the castle. Still smiling amused, Lindsay started to clean the table. After that she would head to the market. And like so many times before she caught herself by thinking that it would be wonderful if Danny visited her at her stand again so they could talk about herbs or whatever else would come to their mind.

* * *

**Preview: Danny and Lindsay meet at the market where he finds out an interesting information about her. Also Don and Jessica get to meet again.**


	2. Meetings

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you for those wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's reading this new fic and for adding it! Huge thanks to lily moonlight for betaing and to Hannah554 for all the help! Special thanks to Hannah554, sucker-4-SMacked, afrozenheart412, ManhattanMadam, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, SMacked Hard and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Meetings**

The sun was standing high as Danny walked out of the part of the castle that held his bedroom. What had started as a cold day which had made him shudder as he had slid out of his bed in the morning had warmed up now so that he didn't have to wrap himself into a thick coat while being outside. Breakfast had woken him up more, had gotten him back some of the strength the day before had cost. Still his body was aching, due to the exhaustion of said previous day and also due to the lack of sleep he had suffered for the last couple of days. He couldn't tell what made it so difficult for him to close his eyes, roll onto his side and fall asleep like he was supposed to. Too many thoughts were keeping him awake and he had to admit his friend hadn't been entirely wrong as he had assumed Lindsay was in his mind a lot.

Releasing a soft sigh, Danny shook his head at himself. Never he would admit openly how much the young woman from the village was present in his mind. Especially he would never admit that after some of those long, hard and painful days out, taking care of rivaling kingdoms, robbers and whatever else groups could cause danger for Taylor, he had caught himself several times while throwing a longing glance towards the little house he knew she was living in, wondering how it would feel like to head over to her and spend the night in her arms instead of in his cold room in the castle.

Once again sighing, Danny rolled his eyes. Was it really a surprise he kept himself awake all night when thoughts like that were always creeping into his mind? Certainly not. Straightening himself, determined to keep his mind focused, he continued his way over to the barn with long steps. She was a joy to think about but still he should keep control over his thoughts like every decent man. Or knight.

The barn that was located a couple feet away from the part of the castle he had come from, close to the giant entrance with the gate that was currently let down to make it possible for salesmen and other arrivals to pass the broad rift that was separating the castle from the road that led up the hill. Arriving, Danny stopped for a moment, closing his eyes as he took the unique smell of horses and hay in. A delicious smell in his opinion, one that never failed to make him feel comfortable. Something about this smell told him he was home; always did and possibly always would.

Walking inside, Danny smiled as he spotted the young man who was busy with working in one of the boxes, humming a melody as he did so. He liked Adam a lot; he was funny and friendly, a little confused sometimes, but he was a good boy. For years now, he was working as the castle's groom. Only very few people knew Adam had other dreams though. Dreams of being one of the men he appreciated and admired the most; knights.

With a smile on his face, Danny made his way over to the empty box which Adam was currently refilling with new hay. The young man didn't notice his presence until Danny stopped right next to him. Making a coughing noise, he caused Adam to snap out of those thoughts he had been in, making a tiny jump as he spun around, his eyes widening for moment. His face flushed as an embarrassed expression appeared on his face.

"Sir Daniel, my apologize, I didn't hear you coming in as I was too busy with concentrating on my work, want to make sure I'm doing it right," the young groom stammered.

"Don't you apologize for that, Adam," Danny replied with a smile. "There is nothing to apologize for. I see you are having a busy morning?"

Adam nodded eagerly. "Yes, Sir Daniel. The King and his Queen have been out for an early morning ride along the forest. They just arrived back. Your horse I have taken care of though as I assumed you might use him today again."

"Thank you, Adam," Danny told him, giving him an appreciating nod. "And when will you learn to not call me Sir Daniel anymore?"

"I'm trying my best, Sir Daniel," Adam answered, blushing more as Danny laughed. He wasn't fond of the way he was referred to as Sir and that folks used to call him by his full name. Adam possibly would never learn that.

"So Adam," Danny said then, deciding to change the topic to help the young man out of his embarrassment. "Have you started your day with yet another training this morning?"

Once more Adam's face flushed as he looked away, glancing down at his hands that were fumbling with the pitchfork he was holding. "I'm not allowed to do that, Sir Daniel. My mind has to concentrate on working in the barn with the horses and only on that."

"You can be honest to me, Adam," Danny promised as he leant against the wooden wall of the box Adam was still standing in. "I know you are training. Why don't you admit it? I even watched you as you did so. You have talent. You have a professional way of handling a sword. A bit more training and you could amount to much."

"I don't believe that, Sir Daniel," Adam denied with a shy smile but Danny shook his head.

"You should believe in your own talents and abilities," he reassured his friend. "I know you enjoy the work you're doing here with the horses, you like the time you spend at the barn. But you and me, we both know that deep inside your heart you're not a groom. You're just as much of a knight as me and Sir Donald are."

"I'm not so certain about that, Sir Daniel," Adam replied unsurely.

"But I am," Danny said determined. "And I want you to believe that yourself. So what would you say if I offered to train you? We could right start this late afternoon, an hour before dinner time." He smiled at Adam. "If I was you, I wouldn't try to not take my offer. I won't accept anything else but an agreement."

"I think then I might not try to contradict," Adam gave in. Danny smiled satisfied.

"I'm glad to hear that," he answered.

Another few moments later, Danny stepped out of the barn again. Without a moment of hesitation he turned to head out of the castle and onto the road that was at this time filled with many people either walking, on horseback or sitting in a bandwagon. A greeting nod he offered those he knew before he continued his way down the hill. A smile lit his face as then he got to the view across the village he enjoyed to see so much. Even from the distance he could make out the busy market. He knew Lindsay was standing at one of those stands, with her friendly, bright smile selling her goods to the folks. Instinctively he walked faster, with the determination that he wanted to be one of those customers at this day again as well.

* * *

Don couldn't tell for sure for how many years he was living at the castle already. It seemed like he had been born though although this wasn't the truth. Some time a few years ago, his way had led him to Taylor, to King Mac and Queen Stella. For just as long he was one of the knights that were protecting the castle itself and the folks of Taylor. Every day in. Every day out. Don couldn't tell for sure what he enjoyed more; being out in the fields, taking care of all the bad men the land had to offer or to stay at the castle and the village, enjoying some time with doing nothing else but strolling around. It never got boring in Taylor as the little kingdom seemed to be constantly busy. It was a place he loved from the bottom of his heart and he was sure that even as an old man, he would still be living there, possibly telling his children and grandchildren and their children about all the adventures he had to face during his glory years as a knight.

Even though he hadn't spent many thoughts on it yet, Don was certain that one day he would be a married man as well. Currently his main focus of attention was and had to be his destiny of being a knight. But he was sure that being a knight didn't necessarily mean he had to stay a bachelor, only occasionally meeting women who didn't mind to be around men without being married to them. Women he was barely caring anymore for as there was one woman in particular who had his main attention. Jessica, the young cook who made the most delicious meals he had ever gotten to eat.

Jessica was a woman so different to those he had met before. There were two sorts if them Don had gotten to meet so far. There were those he had gotten in contact with before; women who offered men the wished closeness they were all longing for, usually because they thought it was especially exciting to get intimate with someone mighty like a knight. Those women he had met many times and never had gotten impressed by any of them. Then there was the opposite of those; the women who looked away the moment a man appeared, who didn't dare to look somewhere else but the ground and couldn't speak a word as they thought it was inappropriate to talk to a man before their parents would choose one for them.

Jessica didn't fit to any of those sorts of women. She wasn't one who ran after the dangerous, strong knights just to experience an exciting adventure. Shy she wasn't in any ways either. She didn't mind to look him straight into the face, eyes locking with his, smiling at him. She wasn't scared to talk when she felt the need to. She had a strong will which had gotten where she was now; she was working right for the King and Queen themselves. She was an impressive woman and he was amazed by him. So amazed it was in fact him who got to stammer whenever she was around.

Thinking about the young cook, a smile lit Don's face. He was glad she was working at the castle every day, because of the wonderful meals she created but even more for her presence alone. She had the gift to distract him. Like currently as he was walking along the long hallways of said castle, passing the various paintings of the royal family. So deep in his thoughts he was he didn't pay attention to how close he was getting to the kitchen. And that right as he wanted to pass the door, a certain woman had the same idea, running right into him as she rushed out of the room.

"Oh!" Don exclaimed as he grabbed the slim figure of the young woman instinctively, preventing both of them from stumbling as he did so. Recognizing the woman as no one else but Jessica herself, his face immediately reddened as he pulled his hands back like he had burnt himself. "Miss Jessica, my apologize for running right into you and not paying attention."

"I shouldn't have run out of the room careless like that myself, Sir Donald," she answered, smiling brightly as she glanced back at him. The sparks in her eyes combined with the soft flushing of her cheeks caused him to tickle inside. "You seemed to have been far away with your thoughts." Her face blushed a bit more. "Excuse me, it is not my right to even assume what you have been doing as you were walking along the castle."

"You have been correct though," Don answered, hoping his facial colour would turn back into a less red shade again. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what caused you to be in such a hurry?"

Jessica smiled at his obvious interest. "I was on my way out as there is a salesman who should arrive soon with some goods I need for today's lunch."

Don nodded. "I see. Is it an enjoyable work for you? To cook for the King and Queen?"

Jessica nodded eagerly. "It is the most wonderful work I could even think of. Folks at the castle seem to have a good taste. And a good appetite as well."

Don laughed at her words as he knew she was mainly referring to him and Danny. "I'm glad to hear our appetite is making you feel well, Miss Jessica," he answered. "If you allow me to say that it makes me happy as well to have you around here. Not only are you a talented cook but also a very nice person for a talk."

"It is lovely of you to say that!" Jessica replied in surprise, once more with her cheeks flushing. "But Sir Donald, as much as I would love to continue this talk, the salesman won't wait for me."

"Of course, Miss Jessica." To emphasize his intention of not wanting to delay her, Don stepped aside. "Hopefully get a chance for a meeting again very soon."

"Any time," Jessica replied with a bright smile as she rushed down the hallway. For a moment, Don watched her until she wasn't to be seen anymore. Then, with still having a smile spread across his face, he continued his way, once again with his mind filled with no one else but Jessica.

* * *

Around noontime, the market was the busiest. It was filled with stands where salesmen were offering all different kinds of goods. Lindsay enjoyed this time of the day as she was waiting at her own stand. Lovingly she kept on rearranging the many glasses and baskets of herbs and vegetables, always using a moment to close her eyes and take in the smell that had such a refreshing effect on not only her. Busy as she was, the first hours passed. But soon again she caught herself by throwing glances across the market with the hope to spot Danny.

Once again noticing she had glanced at the road that led up the hill, she shook her head at herself and smiled. How could she know if he would find the time to visit her at her stand? Still she wasn't even certain on why he did that in the first place. Not that a knight couldn't be interested in the goods she had to offer but still it felt confusing to her as he didn't seemed to be as interested in the herbs and vegetables but in what she had to say. Why he would care for her stories so much she didn't have an idea of. Even though her best friend had her very own story for that.

But anyways not looking out for him was an almost impossible behaviour for her and her smile widened as this time she really spotted him, making his way across the market, right over to her little stand. She didn't miss how her heart started to beat faster as he approached, offering her one of those smiles that never failed to make her feel warm deep inside.

"Miss Lindsay," he greeted her as he reached her stand. "I was hoping to meet you here today."

Lindsay smiled back at him as she forced herself to not grab her skirt and fumble with the fabric in nervousness. "You're saying that to me every day, Sir Daniel," she answered. "And every day I tell you that you can find me at right this stand from the morning to the afternoon."

Danny laughed at her response. "I like to hear it from you every day, Miss Lindsay."

"Which is very lovely of you to say," she replied. "So, Sir Daniel, what might I offer you today? Some vegetables maybe?"

Danny shook his head. "Not today, as much as I love your vegetables. But I was wondering if you could offer me something that helps against aching muscles."

"Aching muscles?" Instinctively, her eyebrows raised. "Excuse my question, but are you in pain?"

"It isn't anything bad," he told her in obvious attempt to pretend whatever he had wasn't anything to worry about. "After a rough day like the one before and a couple of restless nights I'm struggling with lightly aching muscles. Is there anything you could recommend?"

Lindsay nodded her head as she took a small bundle of herbs and offered it to him. "Take this here, it relieves the aching. Make sure you also use it before you head out for another rough day as it works precautionary. I also would recommend massages and warm baths. Those relax the muscles and ease the pain, possibly even better than the herbs will."

"Thank you." Danny smiled at her brightly as he took the offered goods from her. "I might keep all that in mind." He wanted to add more to his answer but was interrupted as he was joined by an elderly woman who pushed her way through the other customers that were examining the stand.

"Miss Lindsay!" the woman said as she threw a short glance up at Danny before she turned her attention back to the young woman. "I have been hoping to see you today as I was hoping you could help me."

"How can I help you, Miss Sally?" Lindsay wanted to know, giving Danny an excusing smile which he responded to with an understanding nod of his own.

"I was wondering about whether to plant a new sort of crops on my land and I was hoping you could tell me if I might be successful with that," the woman answered.

"How should Miss Lindsay be able to tell you if the harvest will be a success?" Danny wanted to know.

Lindsay blushed, opening her mouth to find an explanation but the elderly woman was faster. "Sir, how long are you living in Taylor now?" she asked with a shake of her head. "Miss Lindsay is well known in this village for her gift to read the future in peoples' hands."

"Is that so?" Danny glanced at Lindsay in surprise. Her face was heating up and reddening more by the moment as she shrugged.

"Sometimes I can see events that might happen in the future," she answered modestly.

"Sometimes? Miss Lindsay, we all know better!" Sally rolled her eyes. "Admit what a talent you have. Now please, can you tell me if my harvest will be successful?"

"Would it be alright to you if I came back to you later this day?" Lindsay asked politely. The woman glanced back at her for a moment, debating about whether she liked the suggestion or not. Then she released a tiny sigh and nodded.

"As you wish, young Miss," she answered. Without a further word, she gave Danny another long look before she disappeared in the crowd again.

"So, you can read peoples' future?" Danny asked then, his eyebrows raised lightly.

"It is nothing worth to be mentioned. It seems to be a gift I have, but I don't use it as often," Lindsay answered. Once again she smiled shyly. Sharing this knowlegde about her with him hadn't been wished by her. Not many people appreciated what she could do and some of them even referred to it as witchcraft.

"I cannot agree with you here, Miss Lindsay," Danny replied then though. "I find it impressive that someone has the gift to see into the future."

Once again Lindsay felt her face turning red at his unexpected admiration. "Do you really think like that, Sir Daniel?" she wanted to know in disbelief.

Danny nodded. "Yes, I believe it is a gift you should be proud of," he answered determined. "I'm certain that even the King and the Queen would be amazed by such a useful talent. It would allow them a noticable advantage against the other kingdoms."

"I don't think the King and Queen are interested in anything like that," Lindsay said in surprise at the suggestion.

"I'm very certain they are," Danny told her. "If I was you, Miss Lindsay, I would think about what I just shared with you. It is just a suggestion. A friendly offer. Spend some thoughts on it and let me know how you feel it about my idea." He waved the bundle of herbs at her as he set a few coins on the wooden surface of her stand. "Thank you for the herbs. I will see you here again tomorrow."

Lindsay nodded. She watched Danny as he continued his way, visiting the other stands. She was surprised by his reaction to her gift. And although she thought the King and the Queen wouldn't even listen to her, she caught herself by following his wish and thinking about his suggestion.

* * *

**Preview: Mac and Stella worry about the kingdom. Danny and Lindsay talk about his suggestion with their friends.**


	3. Friendly Advice

**A/N: Aww, thanks so much again for all the reviews, that's so sweet of you! Thanks also to everyone who's reading it! Big thanks to lily moonlight for betaing and to Hannah554 for all the help! Special thanks to Hannah554, afrozenheart412, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, sucker-4-SMacked, SMacked Hard and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Friendly Advice  
**  
For around an hour Queen Stella had been sitting in her favourite stuffed chair near the large door that led out onto the balcony of the bedroom she and King Mac shared. With a smile she had been reading the menu for the following day which Jessica had written for her earlier and handed to her for her opinion. Once again she was amazed by the delicious choice of different kinds of food the young woman had offered to her. From what Stella had heard her cook had created this menu together with her friend from town, Lindsay. It was rare that people from the village were able to read, especially women, but those two seemed to handle written words very well.

The menu was no longer keeping Stella interested though as once again she allowed her eyes to travel over to the wide opened door of the balcony. A soft, warm wind was blowing, tangling in the thick, dark red curtains. Leaning a bit forward, she could throw a look outside, like expected finding her husband still standing at the railing of it as if he hadn't moved a single inch since he had stepped outside a long while ago.

Once again gazing at the paper in her hands, Stella carefully rested it on the small table next to her chair and got up. Quietly she made her way out onto the balcony as well, not surprised that her husband didn't notice her presence as she did so. She stepped closer until she came to stop next to his side. One glance at his face and she knew his thoughts were many miles away. Sighing lightly, she turned her look into the same direction Mac was staring at.

There was nothing that indicated he had a reason to worry at the moment. Of course Stella knew better. The village could seem to be peaceful. This didn't mean that other dangers outside the walls of Taylor weren't threatening the royal family and the inhabitants. She was glad to be living inside the mighty walls made of solid stone that were protecting the castle. Still this didn't mean that the people in the village were as safe and she didn't want any of them to be in danger either.

"What are you having in your mind?" she couldn't prevent herself from asking then. Glancing at Mac, she found the man still staring into the distance, the way his expression had soften lightly at her words told her he had heard her though. It wasn't common for women, not even for queens, to ask questions or to be curious in anything political. Her highest priority was to bear his children and to take care of the castle's servants. Not being like most of the women of those times, Stella liked to know about what was happening outside the castle. Mac didn't mind; instead he appreciated her interest and support.

Mac released a light sigh. "It is nothing to worry about, my love," he tried to reassure his wife. As he glanced at Stella, he found her raising her eyebrows lightly, revealing her disbelief to him.

"My dearest Mac, you know you can share your thoughts with me," she replied, resting one of her hands on his that was grabbing the stony railing to emphasize her words.

"I know and I am grateful for that," Mac replied with a warm smile. Soon his face turned serious again. "There are indeed a few worries I have."

Stella nodded. She knew her husband enough to know when he would open his heart to her and now was such a moment. Mac trusted in his wife the most, knowing that whenever he had something in mind that was concerning him, he could allow himself to lie down his strength that was required from a king and could share those thoughts and feelings with her.

"Communicating with King Stanley seems to be getting more and more difficult with every day," Mac revealed then.

Once more, Stella offered a nod to signal she was understanding. King Stanley of the kingdom next to Taylor was a man who was difficult to assess. He was an important alley as he was a mighty man. Lately it seemed like he was avoiding any kind of political communications. This usually led to complicated situations between kingdoms; which seemed to be the biggest worry Mac had to struggle with.

"I'm sure you will find a way to bargain with him as it is in his interest as well," Stella told him then.

Mac sighed once again. "I really hope so, my dear. I really hope so. How much I wish we could know if King Stanley is working on a plan or if there is any other reason for his behaviour."

Nodding again, Stella squeezed Mac's hands as she offered him a supportive smile. She felt sorry for him; she knew he was worried and it pained her to see him like that. She could understand his wish to know what caused King Stanley's behaviour. But currently she couldn't answer this question for him either.

* * *

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the castle, the warm light colouring the mighty building and the small houses of the village in soft shades of orange. It was a beautiful view Lindsay had from the bench in front of her own little house. Every evening she enjoyed to sit on her favourite bench, with her small garden in front of her, having a wonderful view across the village and at the castle that was towering above the town like it was making sure they were safe for the night; a comforting feeling for the inhabitants.

Instead of enjoying the view, Lindsay's thoughts were far away. Once again they drifted off to the conversation she had shared with Danny a couple of hours ago. Usually he did this to her; he was present in his mind a lot and even more after every little conversation they had shared. She couldn't explain why this man was affecting her in a way like this as she was meeting a lot of men every day at the market. Danny was different. He had a smile that made her weak in her knees. His eyes were sparkling like the stars at night, the blue of them was more intense than the one of any lake or river she had seen before, even more intense than the sky. He was friendly and the attention he paid to her felt good as many men usually ignored women except when they wanted something.

But now it wasn't just the handsome man who was keeping her mind away from the present but more the conversation itself was confusing her. Since folks knew about her gift to have a look into the future, many people in town had asked her to read their hands. At first she had felt uncomfortable, not knowing if she would be right with her prophecies again or if those had only been correct this one time with Jessica. Her worries had been unnecessary as everything she had told people had happened the way she had seen it. Soon she had been known everywhere in town and many people came to her to either ask her questions or to have a general look into their futures. Lindsay had gotten used to it, seeing what she was doing as a friendly gesture to people, expecting nothing back.

Now suddenly her point of view on her special gift seemed to slowly but steadily change. Danny seemed to have been determined that the King and Queen would be interested in her abilities as well. She could be useful for them with looking for what was ahead for the kingdom? Never before she had seen herself doing anything like that. So far she had only answered questions regarding whether a woman would find a man soon, whether a wife was cheating on her husband or whether a new crop would make a satisfying and successful harvest. Dealing with questions of such an importance would be new to her and she wasn't certain if a young woman from a small village would give the wished answers.

This busy with her thoughts, she almost missed how Jessica made her way through the village and over to their shared home. In amusement her friend had already caught Lindsay's thoughtful expression. She managed to walk up to the small fence that was surrounding the house and garden until Lindsay noticed her presence.

"What important thoughts have kept your mind so far away?" Jessica wanted to know as she headed over to the small, wooden bench as well to sit down herself. "Would you allow me to have a guess?"

Lindsay couldn't keep herself from blushing lightly at the truth she knew her friend would say. But before Jessica would get the opportunity to guess, she decided to bring up the real content of her mind by herself.

"As I have been talking to Sir Daniel today, he made a suggestion that since then keeps me thinking," she started. As she saw her friend raising her eyebrows in a curious gesture, she rolled her eyes. "Nothing in the direction you might be thinking, my dear. Unfortunately Miss Sally revealed to him that I have the gift to look into the future. Instead of being amused by this knowledge or accusing me of being a witch though he seemed to be rather interested. And this was the moment when he asked me if I didn't want to think about meeting the King and Queen as they might be interested in seeing what the future holds for Taylor."

"This is a wonderful idea!" Jessica exclaimed, in excitement almost jumping up from her sitting position. "I don't have a doubt that King Mac or Queen Stella would appreciate your help."

"But why should the King and Queen themselves listen to an unimportant woman from the village?" Lindsay wanted to know, not convinced by her friend's enthusiasm yet. "They have Sidney, the magician, who can offer them his help a lot more than I could ever do."

"But he cannot look into the future, can he?" Jessica replied with a question. "My dear friend, you're not an unimportant woman. You're a wonderful young lady with many talents. The royal couple would be grateful for your help, I know that as much as everyone else. Only you, my sweetheart, don't see what is so understandable to everyone else. I think right tomorrow I might go and see Queen Stella and ask her for audience. She might certainly find an hour or two for you to show your talents to her."

"I'm not as certain about this as you are. Or Sir Daniel," Lindsay answered. But her friend shook her head in determination.

"I will talk to Queen Stella right as I will arrive at the castle tomorrow in the morning," Jessica told her, the sound of her voice showing she wouldn't accept if her friend tried to deny. "You, my friend, should learn to believe in yourself a little more as you should be proud of who you are. I always tell you that you can do more than harvesting vegetables and herbs and sell them at the market. Not that this isn't an important and wonderful work either. But your talent is what could bring you right into the castle, just like me. Wouldn't it be wonderful if you and me, if we could work there together? Please say you will allow me to talk to the Queen!"

Once again Lindsay glanced at her friend, unsure about how to respond. Danny had been certain his idea was good. Now she was seeing Jessica's enthusiasm. And before she could spent too more thoughts on it, she found herself nodding. Smiling lightly, she responded to her friend's embrace at her words. Maybe King Mac and Queen Stella would listen to what she had to say. She would think about it.

* * *

The late afternoon was the time of the day Danny enjoyed the most. The sun wasn't shining too bright anymore as it was slowly disappearing behind the high hills, giving the surrounding land and almost magical atmosphere. When he got the chance to spend his day at the castle, this was the time of the day where he allowed himself to sit at the window of his bedroom, gaze outside and think. He was no man for many words as he rather liked to handle his thoughts on his own. Especially he did that when those thoughts focused on Lindsay.

He had to admit he had been amazed as he had learnt that the young woman from the village he liked to much had a special talent. She could see the future. So modest she had been as the woman at the market had revealed this gift to him. Immediately he had responded with telling her how useful such a talent could be. Of course he hadn't intended to force his ideas on her. He hadn't missed the tiny glimpse in her eyes; an expression of curiosity, as she had heard his suggestion. There was no doubt that King Mac and Queen Stella would appreciate her help. Of course he would never admit that instinctively he had used the chance to offer her a way to visit the castle occasionally as well.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted as the door was opened and Don joined him. Barely he had turned around as he saw the broad smile that lit his friend's face in an instant.

"May I guess that you have just been daydreaming about a certain young woman again?" Don asked with a wink.

Danny rolled his eyes as he groaned at the question. "Don, please, might it be possible to have a serious conversation with you?"

Don smiled. "My apologizes for that," he said. "What would you like to say instead? I see that there is something on your mind you would like to share with a friend."

"There is indeed," Danny admitted. "As you might have guessed correctly, I got to meet Miss Lindsay again today. I found out a rather interesting information about her. She can see peoples' future."

"She can look into the future?" Don looked at his friend in surprise.

Danny nodded. "Yes, she can do that and as she told me about that, even though it didn't seem to be an information she wanted to share, I suggested maybe she could use this talent for the King and Queen."

Like usually, Don didn't need to hear more to understand what his friend was trying to explain to him. "I recently wondered myself how useful it would be if we got the chance to know whether there is any trouble ahead of us or not. Maybe with her help and support, we could have an advantage that might be essential."

"Yes, so do you believe that my suggestion was a fine one?" Danny wanted to know. When Don nodded, he added, "Maybe next time you get to meet her friend you could suggest that she tries to convince Miss Lindsay. How do you think about that, Don?"

"I might try that for you," Don answered as his face flushed at the mention of a certain woman. It didn't stay unnoticed to Danny.

"And there is the man who makes fun of me liking Miss Lindsay and blushes bright red," he replied with a wink of himself.

"Alright, I promise I might try to not make fun of you anymore," Don answered, still with a reddened face. "I might try."

Danny laughed. "Good then, I might try it myself." With that he got up from his chair at the window, stretching his once again aching muscles. "If you don't mind I would like to go for a walk again before dinner. It's the best to clear the mind a bit."

"Have a nice walk," Don answered. With a smile, he added, "Maybe you will even see a certain woman again. I wouldn't tease you because of that of course."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Danny laughed at his friend's answer. He had to admit he would like to meet Lindsay and possibly talk to her again about his suggestion. He enjoyed spending time with the young woman. He wouldn't force her to agree to his idea. But he hoped that she would be curious enough to try and show her talent to the King and Queen. Seeing her at the castle every day in addition to their daily meetings at the village would be something he would be happy about.

* * *

**Preview: Danny and Lindsay meet and find out more about each other.**


	4. Already So Close

**A/N: Huge thanks to all of you for reviewing! And huge thanks also for reading! I'm happy to see you're enjoying this fic, even though it's so AU! Like always huge thanks to lily moonlight and Hannah554! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, SMacked Hard, Hannah554, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, lily moonlight and sucker-4-SMacked!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Already So Close**

The small creek was cleaving its way through the forest, gently rushing, sounding like a calming melody of nature. It was a familiar sound for Lindsay. If she had her bedroom window opened, she could hear it if she listened closely. It wasn't too far away and she was used to head over to it for a few calming moments. It was a wonderful feeling to sit on her favourite rock near the water, watching how it rushed by, glistering in the sun as it slowly disappeared between the trees.

Especially in moments like this, such a calm and peaceful place was what she needed to sort her thoughts. Still Danny's suggestion was present in her mind as she sat down on the hard rock, glancing down into the water that was so crystal clear like glass. And like always, she bent forward, held her hands into the stream and let the cold water run over her delicate fingers for a moment. Pulling them back then, she ran her cold, wet hands over her face, sighing at the cooling, refreshing feeling on her warm skin. Still her mind was spinning with an idea that seemed to be more and more interesting for her the longer she thought about it.

"Isn't it a bit late and lonely here for a young lady like you, Miss Lindsay?"

It was an all too familiar voice that caused Lindsay to snap out of her thoughts and as she spun around in surprise, she found Danny standing a few feet away, watching her with a smile. In an instant, her face blushed bright red at the realisation he had caught her so far away with her thoughts. She wasn't a shy woman; she couldn't be a shy woman as she was working on a market and had to talk to every person passing by, hoping she would catch their interest for the goods she was selling. With Danny though, it was a different feeling. This had nothing to do with the fact he was a knight, a person living in the castle. It had to do with the person he was; a person she was thinking about more than she should.

"You might not believe it, Sir Daniel, but I know how to protect myself," Lindsay replied then with a light smile.

"I don't have a doubt you can do that, my dear Miss Lindsay," Danny answered. For yet another short moment he hesitated before he made his way over to her. Instinctively she shifted on her rock, to one side of it to offer him a space to sit down as well. Anyway he stopped next to her, in a polite gesture nodding down towards the empty place next to her. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all," she told him and he sat down. So close he was, only inches separating his body from hers. Lindsay found her heart beating faster; never before she had found herself so close to him. So far their meetings had been reduced to times at the market where he had been standing at the other side of her stand, the wooden shelf with the herbs between them. Now there was nothing separating them and almost it felt like she could feel him resting against her side. It was a sensation that distracted her from all those thoughts that had been on her mind.

For a while they sat next to each other in silence, with just the soft rushing of the creek breaking the peaceful silence. Folks of Taylor could be grateful for their peaceful village as so far it had barely faced any other dangers but occasional groups of robbers that had easily been fought off by the knights. Lindsay had been honest as she had told Danny she could take care of herself; even though she wouldn't say she could handle a longsword or any other weapon than that. Still she owned a couple of different daggers which she knew how to use. She couldn't know if those would help her against a group of robbers or other attackers. But anyway she didn't want to be locked inside the village and rather examined the surrounding land as well.

Still she had to admit knowing he was sitting at his side made her feel safer. Carefully, Lindsay glanced up at Danny. She was aware of that she wasn't allowed to feel any of those emotions she noticed towards him. A woman wasn't supposed to feel a longing towards a man. Men had to choose women from their parents, or the parents had to choose the men their daughters had to marry. It didn't matter what the you women were thinking themselves. It didn't matter if they had feelings for a man or not; they didn't have the right to decide. For Lindsay, it was different. She and Jessica had grown up in a village a couple of miles away. Always the young women had been different from the girls they had grown up with. They had had their own minds, with their own wishes. This way they had managed to convince their parents that they wanted to make own experiences before they would have to marry. Their way had led them to Taylor where they could live their own lives currently. And Lindsay had the hope that this would give her the chance to choose a man on her own. A man like Danny. Even if such a behaviour was not appropriate for a woman.

"It is a nice coincidence you got to meet me here, Sir Daniel," she said then as she turned her attention back to the creek. As much as she enjoyed watching him, speaking to him when those blue eyes met hers got complicated for her.

"Maybe it was not that much of a coincidence, Miss Lindsay," he answered with a tone in his voice that caused her cheeks to flush lightly. "I was going for a walk which I usually enjoy to do, but then I was also hoping I might get the chance to meet you."

"It was your intention to meet me?" Lindsay looked up at him in surprise. Her face reddened more as she found him smiling at her.

"It was my intention yes," he answered honestly. "I explained to you that I would not try to force my idea on you but still I'm amazed by this special certain talent of you and my hope was that you spent some time on thinking about it already."

"I did indeed," Lindsay admitted. Once again she looked away, down at her hands that were fumbling with the soft fabric of her long, brown skirt. Not only was she distracted by the handsome knight next to her, also she was still feeling an insecurity regarding this certain topic. "I have to admit, Sir Daniel, that I have never used those skills for anything important like that. Sometimes people come to me with an easy question about their daily lives. I try to concentrate on those questions which usually are set in the near future. I never tried to see anything that might be of so much importance like the safety of Taylor. Or anything else regarding the royal family."

"I don't have a doubt that if you can see the near future or can see the answers for the questions folks have, you will also be able to see what the King and Queen would like to know," Danny replied. "If my request makes you feel uncomfortable though and if it fears you to meet the King and Queen..."  
"No, that doesn't fear me," she interrupted him. As he looked at her in surprised by her sudden and determined response, she blushed once more. "My apologizes, it is not my right to interrupt you or to shout. I didn't mean to do so, Sir Daniel." Carefully she peeked up at him, just to find his smile widening at her words.  
"Miss Lindsay, I like that you have the bravery to interrupt me," he reassured her. "It also impresses me that a meeting with the King and Queen doesn't scare you. But anyway I can feel hesitation on your side. May I ask for the reasons of that?"

Lindsay sighed lightly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to disappoint and I also never used this gift in a way like this," she said. "I only used it spontaneous when folks came to me and had a question. It was meant to be a friendly gesture. It surprised me they believed in my words in the first place. I also can't tell the King and Queen what they want to hear to please them. I can only tell them what I see."

"And that will be what they will want to hear," Danny told her softly. "No one would expect from you that you lied instead of being honest. King Mac and Queen Stella aren't like that. They're kind persons and they will want you to be honest to them."

Lindsay nodded slowly. She could feel the enthusiasm coming from Danny. He seemed to have the wish to convince her that she should use her gift to read the future to help the kingdom with it. She wasn't sure why he was filled with so much determination. It felt good she had to admit. He always showed her a lot of interest when he came to her stand although she didn't understand why a man like him could be interested in herbs. Now his interest seemed to increase and it had the effect she got excited herself.

"Do you think you could read my hand as well?" he asked her then, once again causing her to spin around to him to look at him in surprise.

"Do you mean...you want me to...really do that for you?" Lindsay asked in disbelief.

Danny nodded with a warm smile as he offered his hand to her. "Yes, that is what I meant. Don't be shy."

Once again she glanced at him in hesitation and disbelief. Then Lindsay took the hand Danny offered, holding it gently in her much smaller ones. Carefully she allowed her fingers to trace over his palm. There were a couple of scars on it but anyway they were so smooth she had to resist the urge to bring it up to her face and rest her cheek in his warm hand. It didn't take her long, like usually, and her mind was filled with images. But barely she had started to see them as what she got to see caused her cheeks to flush once more. She was grateful to see a few good events, but to her surprise and embarrassment all of those included her.

With the hope her face didn't give her away, she looked up at him, studying his face. Still there was this friendly smile and this warmth in his eyes. Slowly she started to understand that possibly he hadn't been as interested in her herbs and stories about those as he had wanted her to believe. There were other intentions and they were surprisingly similar to her own ones from what she could see. Also she could tell that those intentions wouldn't stay hidden for too long.

"What can you see?" Danny wanted to know, his voice revealing his obvious curiosity. Still her face was steadily reddening as she wondered about how to word her answer if she didn't want to simply explain to him what exactly she was seeing.

"I can see that...you are interested in a woman and trying to approach her," Lindsay said then, forcing herself to glance at his hand and not into his eyes. "You seem to feel a connection between yourself and her and you're trying to intensify this bond."

"Will I be successful with that?" he wanted to know, causing her to bite her lips at his words.

"Yes, you will," she answered quietly. Looking up, she found his smile had changed into a grin.

"May I ask you to reveal who this woman is?" he asked her.

"I think you might know who she is as you're interested in her already. For a while how I could tell," she told him, hoping this would be enough of an answer to please him.

"I might have to think about what to do to succeed with showing her my interest and catching her interest for me," Danny responded with a light grin.  
Once more Lindsay felt the urge to look away as he seemed to have understood who she was referring to. "I don't think you have to think about something in particular as your instinct will lead you to do it right with her," she explained then.

"And while you got to see I will succeed with showing this certain woman my interest, did you also see if I will succeed with convincing you to meet King Mac and Queen Stella?" he asked her.

"Will you be pleased if I revealed to you that you convinced me to think about it with the intention to possibly agree to your plan?" she asked back, earning a smile in response.

"This pleases me, Miss Lindsay," he answered. Looking down at their still joined hands, he allowed his thumb to brush over the soft skin of the back of hers. "Thank you."

"I have to thank, Sir Daniel," she replied. She didn't miss the light shiver that ran through her body, starting at her hand and spreading through her body.

There they were sitting on a stone, near the small creek. But currently it wasn't the soft rushing that had the attention of Danny and Lindsay. Currently they were the focus of each other's attention.

* * *

The sun had almost disappeared completely behind the hill as the first torches were lit to spend light for those who were still working at the market and those who still had to buy goods. Jessica was one of them. Had Lindsay surprised her with breakfast in the morning, now she wanted to do the same for her friend and surprise her with dinner. Still she doubted she would be able to pay for big pieces of meat but some bacon she should be able to afford. There were times like this where she wished to be as wealthy as the royal family. Those could eat meat every day. But she didn't envy them. Jessica enjoyed her life the way it was; she didn't have to be rich to be happy.

Walking along the stands on her way to find something she could use for dinner, she allowed her eyes to wander across the marketplace with the font that was the center of the village. Her eyes widened as she found another familiar face of a man she hadn't expected to be around at such a late hour. Just the moment she laid eyes on him, he turned into her direction, a smile immediately lightening his face as he recognized her.

"Miss Jessica!" Don greeted her as he made his way over to her, almost running into a salesman who got into his way. "I'm surprised you see you around here, you're visiting the market for buying food obviously."

Jessica nodded, with a broad smile of her own. There was no other reaction she could have towards him. "Yes, I'm here to get some good for dinner I will cook for my friend and myself. I wanted to surprise her with it."

"That is a very nice gesture of you, Miss Jessica," Don said with an appreciating nod. "If it will be half as fantastic as the dinner is you create every day for us, it will be a delight for your friend to eat."

"Oh, thank you for those kind words, Sir Donald," Jessica answered as her cheeks reddened lightly at the compliment. "It is my pleasure to cook, especially for hungry guests like you."

Amused she noticed how Don's face flushed as well. "I can't be anything else but hungry as I know what wonderful meals will be presented by you, Miss Jessica," he replied. "But now as I got a chance to catch you here, my friend, Sir Daniel, asked me to talk to you."

"Would you allow me to guess?" Jessica replied. "He wants you to ask me if I can convince my friend that she uses a certain special gift for the advantage of the kingdom."

Don looked at her in surprise. "So Miss Lindsay talked to you about his suggestion?"

Jessica nodded. "She is my best friend, we share everything with each other. You might be pleased to hear that I tried to convince her already. I think she might follow your friend's suggestion, mainly because it was made by him I might assume."

Don smiled. "I think I might know what you're referring to," he said. "I know he will be happy if she agrees to his idea. Just like I am happy to see you here now. Would you mind if I joined you while you keep on looking for goods for your dinner?"

"I would be happy if you did so," Jessica answered with a smile. "If you might help me carry my bags, that would make it even more appreciating."

Don laughed. "I always knew that you're different from women in town. I never heard any of those to make such a suggestion to a man." With that he reached out and grabbed the bag she was holding already. "And it is my pleasure to help you carry them."

Together they continued their way along the market, both of them mentally agreeing that together it was even more enjoyable that usually.

* * *

The window to her bedroom was opened a bit and due to the quiet outside the soft rushing of the creek that was cleaving its way through the forest, was to be heard. Lindsay was lying on her bed; an old bed with a wooden frame, a single pillow and a thick blanket. She didn't need much more than this blanket which was offering the wish warmth she needed during the cold winter nights.

But now even this comforting blanket didn't help her to fall asleep. Instead she was lying on her back, staring up to the ceiling. Not only was she thinking about the idea of getting to meet the King and Queen. Still she had to think of what she had been able to see as she had been reading Danny's hand. Never she had imagined he was interested in her in a way that had nothing to do with the goods she was selling. Instead he seemed to feel the same way about her like she was feeling about him. It was a relieving thought but at the same time it was confusing Lindsay as well.

Sighing softly, she rolled onto her side, looking out of her small bedroom window. In the distance she could make out the castle on the hill, towering there as if it was promising to keep the village safe. She knew somewhere in there was his room and he was in there now. If she agreed to the idea to help the King and Queen, she would get the chance to be at the castle a lot more herself. Which meant she would get to see him more often as well.

A bright smile lit her face as she realised which chances she would get. Lindsay was happy Danny had met her again to convince her. She was also glad she had seen all those facts about him she hadn't known about before. Because all this had made her decide what she wanted. And with that she snuggled closer into her blanket; she knew what she wanted to do now.

* * *

**Preview: Mac and Stella are talking about King Stanley and Jessica makes an offer. Danny picks Lindsay up because she has a meeting at the castle.**


	5. A Special Invitation

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this update! Here it is finally! Thanks for the lovely reviews and thanks for reading! Special thanks to Hannah554, SMacked Hard, afrozenheart412 and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: A Special Invitation**

Another warm spring morning was greeting the folks of Taylor as Queen Stella followed King Mac into the library where they wanted to spend the rest of the morning until lunch. But the beauty of the morning wasn't what the queen had in mind. Much more had her husband's behaviour caught her attention. Once again Stella could sense he was worried. And once again she could imagine that those worries would turn around the safety of their beloved kingdom.

As Stella had been young, she had always dreamt of finding her prince who would catch her heart and would make her fall in love. Her family hadn't been rich but she had knew they had married because of love. For Stella it hadn't been up to discussion that she wouldn't allow them to make her marry a rich man if she didn't love him.

She didn't have to. One warm summer day it had been as young Stella had been out in the woods, looking for herbs as she had seen the man with his beautiful white horse, standing near a close river as the horse was drinking. Deep in his thoughts the young man had been and one glance of her had been enough to recognize him as one of a royal family. A real prince. Her breath had caught as she had watched him from a safe distance.

But Stella hadn't stayed unnoticed for long. Soon the man had turned around, sensing he had been watched. He had seen her before she had gotten the chance to hide behind a tree and to her surprise, a smile had lit his face as their eyes had locked. It had been the first of a couple of meetings; the first of them had been coincidences, later they had met on purpose. Soon the two young people had found themselves falling in love with one another and only a short while later, their families had found out about the slowly intensifying connection.

Despite all rules though, Mac, the Prince of Taylor, had been allowed by his father to marry the young but not rich Stella. A couple of years after that, they had become the King and Queen of Taylor and were leading their kingdom ever since together. Never during all those years, their connection had weakened, instead had only gotten stronger. This way Stella could feel when her husband was worried. Like currently.

"Mac, why don't you tell me what you have in mind instead of struggling with it all by your own," she suggested then as she watched her husband looking through a shelf of books. Like she had hoped, he stilled in his movement and turned around to face her with a concerned expression.

"Stella, my dear, I'm still worried because of King Stanley," he answered with a sigh. "Rumors are telling me that he is planning something but I have no idea what this might be. More than ever I wish our dear Sidney owned the gift to look into the future as this might be give us what we need to know."

"I wish I could help you here, Mac," Stella replied excusingly.

"Maybe I can."

The female voice caused the royal couple to turn around in surprise. They found Jessica standing at the entrance door of the library with her face flushing as she narrowed her eyes. They hadn't heard the young woman approaching.

"My apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt or to overhear the conversation," she said quickly as she stared down onto the thick colourful carpet that was covering the floor. "I was just about to pass this room as I caught bits of your conversation and I felt the wish to step in as I might be able to offer you help."

"And how would you like to do so, Miss Jessica?" Stella asked surprised.

Carefully, Jessica looked up. "I heard you and the King talk about someone having the gift to see into the future. I have a friend who has this gift."

"Are you certain about that?" Mac looked at her in surprise as well. "Miss Jessica, not that I doubt your word, but many people claim to have such gifts as they don't."

"She has the gift, believe me, King," Jessica promised. "If you would like to have more words than mine, you could ask almost everyone of the folks in town. They often like to go to her to ask for a little look into the future. My friend so far only does that as a friendly gesture but if the King and Queen might need her help as well I'm sure she wouldn't obey."

Mac and Stella exchanged a short glance at the young woman's words. Stella didn't doubt Jessica's words; she trusted in their cook and if folks agreed with her, then she didn't know why not to invite the woman over. Mac, who once again seemed to read his wife's mind without needing her to say a word, turned back to Jessica and nodded.

"Send someone to take her over, I would like to talk to her before lunchtime," he said.

A bright smile lit Jessica's place as she nodded. "I will do that."

With that she rushed out of the room again. Once again Stella looked at Mac. To her relief she found her husband's tension ease a bit at the prospect of possibly getting the needed help. Now they had to wait for their cook's friend to arrive.

* * *

She had just cleaned up the house as Lindsay stopped near the entrance door of the small house and threw a satisfied look at her work. The house was small, with only two rooms for sleeping and the kitchen that was the center of it. It wasn't big but it belonged to her and Jessica. It was their own. Lindsay didn't need a big place to live in; all she needed was a cozy home. This little one was such a home and she was grateful to live in it, to keep it clean and beautiful the way it was.

But as much as she enjoyed to walk through the few rooms and check if everything was cleaned up and decorated so whoever visited them would feel just as well as the two women did, work was calling. She had to head to the market to sell herbs and vegetables if she wanted to add her fair share of money so the women could buy food or other goods they might need.

With a smile on her face, Lindsay grabbed her old, thick coat. For many years she owned it already but even if she had money for a new one, she wouldn't want it. Jessica had made it for her once, as a birthday present. She loved the coat as it had protected her in front of the coldest weather and roughest storms many times. Wrapping it around her petite body tightly, she grabbed the basket with the prepared vegetables and herbs and opened the door to leave the house. Just as she had locked it already and turned around, a familiar sound caught her attention. Instinctively turning into the direction the clappering of hooves was coming from, her eyes widened as she realised who it was who was heading right over to her. Danny.

Many times the knight had visited her in town, usually he had come to her stand and had talked to her, for hours sometimes. The day before she had met him at the small creek. But so far Danny hadn't visited her at home. She walked over to the small fence that was surrounding the land, instinctively stopped there though as she waited for him. Danny brought his horse to stop in front of her and dismounted it as he watched her with a steadily growing smile. Once again Lindsay caught herself by feeling like every inch of her body was tickling at the sight of the man she silently admired so much. Thanks to her gift she knew he was feeling the same way and the knowledge of this immediately caused her cheeks to redden softly.

"Good morning, Miss Lindsay," he greeted her as he stepped closer. She couldn't prevent herself from secretly letting her eyes room over him. The plain leather pants and the soft cotton shirt looked wonderful on him. Instinctively she imagined him dressed in his amor which caused her to quickly shake her head and push those thoughts aside. She wasn't supposed to be thinking like this, even if she knew they would be getting closer in the future.

"Good morning, Sir Daniel," she greeted back. "I'm surprised to see you in the village at such an early hour, and then not at the market but here."

Danny's smile widened as he nodded. "My dear Miss, I'm here because I was told you pick you up and bring you to the castle for a meeting with King Mac and Queen Stella."

"A meeting with the King and the Queen?" Lindsay stared back at him in disbelief. "Why would they want to see me?"

He laughed at her obvious surprise. "Your friend came to me and told me she got to talk to the King and Queen. She told them about your special gift and they asked her to send someone and pick you up. Your friend came to me then."

Lindsay couldn't help but shake her head lightly. She had expected somewhere along the line Jessica would talk to Mac and Stella about her gift. That she would send Danny to pick her up when being told to ask someone to head to the village she knew her friend had done for obvious reasons.

"The King and Queen want to see me to read their future?" Lindsay could feel her heart beating faster at just the imagination of that. "What if I will disappoint them? I cannot disappoint the King and Queen!"

"Why should you disappoint them? You could read my hand as well," Danny replied. "Promise me you won't share why I will tell you now with anyone else, but see it like me. The King and Queen might be mighty, but after all they're people like you and me. They're also only human. There might be many situations in which they're nervous as well, knowing folks are watching them and only waiting for them to make a mistake. They might seem to be so perfect and dangerous, but they're just human like everyone."

Lindsay looked at him in surprise. "That indeed is a dangerous attitude, to think about the King and Queen this way," she said.

Danny grinned lightly. "They don't know it. It makes it easier to be around them though. When you think about that they're just as nervous as us sometimes. If I was you I would try it. It works surprisingly well."

At his words, Lindsay smiled lightly herself. "I might try it."

He nodded satisfied. "And if you need it, I can still protect you," he told her with a wink.

Lindsay rolled her eyes playfully. "I might be able to protect myself pretty well, Sir Daniel."

"I don't have a doubt you can, Miss Lindsay," he replied. He mounted his horse again and offered his hand to her. "If you would join me now."

Lindsay chuckled at the look Danny gave her. She took his hand and mounted the horse as well. A few moments later they were on their way to the castle.

* * *

Quickly they arrived at the castle. Quicker than Danny had hoped to. He knew he wasn't supposed to allow his thoughts to travel too far, but he enjoyed the way Lindsay had her arms wrapped around his waist and pressed herself tightly against his back. Clearly he could remember the evening before as he had met her at the little creek. He hadn't planned on meeting her, even though he had hoped to and as he was a man who believed in a lot, he also believed that something deep inside him had led him right to the creek. For moments he hadn't been able to announce his presence though as he had been watching the young woman in awe. As much as he tried to deny it in front of Don, he was interested in her. And as she had been sitting there in her bright, plain dress with the coat wrapped around her and her curls falling down onto her shoulders like a curtain of silk, with this dreamy expression on her face, he had thought she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Then she had read his hand and had found out exactly that. He knew she was aware of being the woman she had seen being herself. Adorable she had looked like as her cheeks had flushed. And his heart had started to beat faster as she had told him that soon he and said woman would get closer. He and her. The two of them.

So almost disappointed he was as they arrived at the castle, being greeted by Don and Jessica who were waiting for them already. He didn't miss they were standing closer than necessary and he couldn't help but grin inwardly. Possibly Lindsay should read their hands as well as Danny knew exactly what she would see.

"Welcome to the castle, Miss Lindsay," Don greeted as he helped her down from the horse. Danny followed her closely. "Your friend Miss Jessica already told me why you have come over to visit us."

"Thank you, Sir Donald," she replied. She knew the name of the knight, and even if she hadn't she would have guessed it thanks to the actions of her friend. "I might have to admit though that I'm very nervous currently as I have never met the King and Queen before."

"You shouldn't be," Jessica reassured her. Gently she took her friend's hands, giving them a supportive squeeze. "The King and Queen are very kind persons. They are eagerly awaiting you already and you and I both know that you always see something and that it is always right. You should have more confidence in yourself."

"Your friend is perfectly right here, Miss Lindsay," Danny replied with a smile as she turned around. The smile she gave him in response caused a wave of warmth to spread through him. Those brown eyes never failed to amaze him. She was a beautiful woman and he didn't dare to imagine her dressed up like the women he had seen at the castle; he didn't doubt she would immediately catch everyone's attention.

"When King Mac and Queen Stella are awaiting you already, maybe we should you lead inside already," Don added. "They're waiting in their library, am I right, Miss Jessica?"

Jessica nodded. This question alone was enough to make her smile brightly at the knight and Don offered just the same smile in response.

"Then if you allow me to show you where the library is," Danny said, offering his arm to Lindsay. Without a moment of hesitation, she linked hers with it. Once again a rush of warmth, different than the one from before, filled him at the closeness.

Not showing it, he led her inside as their friends followed them. They made their way up to the library where the royal couple was waiting for their visitor. Danny could feel Lindsay's nervousness increase and instinctively he tightened his grip on her arm. He didn't doubt she would give the couple the wished answers, just as he knew Mac and Stella would ask her to work for them as their clairvoyant. A person with a gift like that was more than welcome at the castle.

"Here we are," he told her as they stopped at the right door. "Good luck."

"Thank you," she answered with a smile.

With that Danny knocked at the door of the library and Lindsay stepped closer, waiting for the permission to enter the room. He could feel his own excitement increasing, making him wonder if she was feeling the same way. He didn't have a doubt she would do what she would be asked for though. And that she would be fantastic. Excitement and nervousness though were normal and he hoped she would keep his words in mind. Luckily they didn't have to wait long as a moment later the door was opened.

* * *

**Preview: The King and Queen learn more about their future.**


	6. A Look Into The Future

**A/N: I think it's time for a little update again! ;) I know I need some time with updating sometimes, but somewhere along the line, when the muse is inspired, there'll be more chapters! Thanks so much for the sweet reviews! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, Hannah554 and SMacked Hard!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: A Look Into The Future**

Nervousness was rising inside her as the door was opened by the maid and Lindsay was allowed to enter. Carefully and hesitantly she walked in a few steps before she stopped again. The room was giant compared to what she was used to. She could see bookshelves everywhere, filling the entire room but still it seemed like there was incredibly much space for tables and chairs where one could sit down and enjoy a good read in the quiet of the library.

Lindsay wasn't a person who got nervous or shy easily. She saw herself as a confident and strong woman and she was proud of that. It was a needed feature not only while she was working with customers but also for life in general. Now in this large library in the castle with the prospect of meeting the King and Queen, she felt smaller than she had in ages. Was this really the place where she had to be? Or should she rather turn around and run away?

Shaking her head, Lindsay pushed those thoughts aside. Of course she wouldn't run away. She had been asked to come and visit the royal couple. Running away also never was an option for her; she didn't flee, she faced difficult situation. Just like she would now.

With determination, Lindsay stood straighter as she waited for the couple to appear. Still her heart was hammering hard in her chest as King Mac and Queen Stella appeared behind one of the shelves. With friendly smiles they made their way over to their visitor. Lindsay swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that was rising in her throat. She wouldn't fail. Something she would be able to see in those hands. Fortunately her gift didn't work occasionally; it always did. So it would this time as well.

"Welcome to the castle, Miss Lindsay," the Queen greeted her with a warm smile as she offered her hand for Lindsay to shake it. Still with hesitation, she grabbed it and shook it. For a moment she felt like blushing as she took in the Queen's appearance. The woman was dressed in a beautiful dress, made of silk and in different shades of blue. Lindsay in her plain brown skirt and white shirt with the soft cardigan almost felt like she was wearing a sack. But once again she forced her insecurity down and greeted the King as well.

"We're pleased to have you as our guest, Miss Lindsay," King Mac said to her as the couple led her through the library, over to a comfortable looking group of stuffed couches near a fireplace. Her eyes widened slightly as she took the sight in; just from the look the couches looked comfortable like a bed. Carefully she sat down, almost afraid of ruining the expensive cushion while King Mac asked the maid to bring them some tea. Queen Stella had sat down in the stuffed chair at her left side, watching her.

"You don't have to be nervous, Miss Lindsay," she said then, causing the young woman to tense lightly at the unexpected words.

"Oh, Queen Stella, thank you but I think I'm fine," Lindsay answered, feeling how her cheeks reddened immediately.

The Queen laughed lightly. "Miss Lindsay, believe me when I tell you that I have been feeling the same way as I've gotten to meet my husband at the castle for the first time. Many years ago this happened and still I can remember how nervous I've felt. I've grown up in a village myself and as I walked through those large doors, I felt like I was stepping into a new world. I didn't dare to touch anything as I was scared to break something. I was so nervous I barely got a word out of my mouth the first time I met his father. And don't you believe I'm a shy person. I really am not. I felt never nervous around Mac, but meeting his father at a place so impressive like this is something no one can handle easily and without any kind of affection."

Lindsay glanced back at the Queen in surprise. She had heard rumors that she wasn't coming from a royal family but never had cared for those rumors. Other than many people in the castle and the village, to her the amount of money, land and titles a family owned didn't tell her anything about the persons. Listening to the friendly words of them woman though brought back what Danny had told her earlier. Obviously he had been right indeed; even the royal couple had to face moments that made them uncomfortable. They were humans, like her.

"Thank you, Queen Stella," she replied then with a grateful smile. The Queen nodded, looking up as King Mac joined them again and sat down as well, across of Lindsay. Once again nervousness rushed through her but the encouraging smile of Queen Stella caused her to calm down again.

"Miss Jessica told us you have a special gift," he started then, coming right to the main reason of their meeting. "She told us you can look into the future?"

Once again Lindsay felt how she blushed. "Yes, King Mac," she answered hesitantly. "I...am aware of what people say of those who have a gift like that."

"Are you referring to them believing it is witchcraft?" he wanted to know.

Nodding, Lindsay lowered her gaze. "Yes. At the village no one is bothered by it, but most other folks out there might see it differently."

"Inside this castle no one will accuse you of witchcraft and you don't have to be scared of that," Queen Stella reassured her.

King Mac nodded. "Your friend mentioned your gift in front of us because she overheard a conversation between my wife and me. You might have heard of the kingdom of King Stanley?" When Lindsay nodded, he continued, "Since he has taken over his kingdom, King Stanley has been a difficult partner for us. There were times where he was a good ally, but usually he was so because of his own profit. Lately though rumors say that he is planning something against Taylor. It is concerning me that this man is about to attack our kingdom out of surprise. If I knew anything like this is planned by him, I could prepare my knights for that and defend the kingdom if King Stanley decides to attack us."

"Does that mean you want me to find out if King Stanley is working on a plan that could cause problems for Taylor?" Lindsay wanted to know with her eyes widening.

"Do you think that would be possible?" Queen Stella wanted to know.

"I...don't know," Lindsay answered insecurely. "Usually I always get to see the answers for questions people ask me. But...usually those are small questions. I never answered a question regarding the safety of an entire kingdom."

"I'm sure if your gift works for small questions, it will work for bigger ones as well," King Mac said. "My intention is not to put pressure on you, if you feel like this is too difficult for you I'll tolerate that of course."

Once more lowering her gaze, Lindsay glanced down at her hands that were clenching together lightly. All she had to do was to tell the King and Queen that such a request was too difficult for her to handle and they would allow her to go home. It would be the easiest way, but would it be the right one as well? Instinctively, Lindsay thought of what others would tell her. Jessica believed in her gift, was convinced that she was able to answer every question, no matter what it was about. Danny also believed in her, and in his hands she had seen a lot even though she hadn't been looking for anything in particular.

Lindsay believed that things didn't happen without a reason. That she had this gift was one of those things. There had to be a deeper reason why she had been chosen to be able to look into the future. One possibility was that she was supposed to make people happy. Another one was that she would be useful for the kingdom, that she would possibly be the advantage they needed to keep the village safe. It would be easy to lie and say this request was too difficult. Possibly she would miss the chance to help then though.

"I think I can try it," she answered before she could stop herself. Once again her cheeks flushed as she saw the relieved smiles the royal couple gave her.

"Would you mind to read my hand, Miss Lindsay?" King Mac asked her.

"I can do that of course," Lindsay replied. "But...beware that what I see now can change. If King Stanley is planning something now it doesn't mean he will still do so in a few days. The future isn't set it stone, it can always be changed if someone interferes. What I see is what right now would happen if everything stayed the way it's now."

"I understand that, which leads me to yet another request," King Mac said. "If this works I would like you to visit my wife and me every day to look into the future. We would pay you for that like we do with everyone else who is working for us."

"Your help would be very appreciated, by the both of us," Stella added as she saw the shocked expression of the young woman. "Do you think you could do that for us? Allow us to meet you for maybe a few hours a day and help us out?"

"Of...of course I could do that for you," Lindsay answered, her face bright red now. Such a request she hadn't been prepared for and she couldn't help but feel flattered by it. "But...maybe I should follow your first request for now."

"Of course." With that King Mac offered his hand to her. Carefully Lindsay took it into hers, concentrating on the questions she had been asked. In an instant her mind was filled with pictures flashing by. She closed her eyes as she allowed her fingers to trace over the man's palm, trying to sort the many thoughts that were spinning in front of her inner eye. She could see a lot and she knew that if the couple would have more questions regarding themselves, she would have a lot to answer.

Currently though she was supposed to focus on something else and once again she forced herself to concentrate. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pictures were becoming clearer before the wished ones started to turn into the center of her thoughts.

"I can see King Stanley," Lindsay said then, still keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. "I can see him making plans. Plans against the castle. He is no longer interested in being in an alliance with Taylor. Much more he wants to take advantage of your belief in this alliance. I see your kingdom has become richer lately thanks to the trade with other towns and kingdoms increasing. He wants to have full advantage of those trade partners and he hopes that if he defeats Taylor, he can taken them over."

"What exactly is he planning?" King Mac wanted to know.

Once again Lindsay concentrated. She could feel herself getting exhausted; never before she had to force herself to focus so much and it cost a lot of strength. Anyway she wanted to give the wished answers. "He is planning on sending his army over when we don't expect it," she continued then. "He hasn't decided completely yet but he believes the spring feast that will be soon would be a good opportunity."

With a deep sigh, Lindsay opened her eyes again. "I'm sorry, King Mac, but currently there isn't more I could tell you," she replied, trying to control her heavy breathing.

"This is more than I was expecting, Miss Lindsay," King Mac said impressed. "I was hoping you could tell me whether King Stanley is having any kind of plans, but that you could give me such a clear answer...thank you for that. If you don't mind, I would be more than grateful if you could return so we can do this every day."

"Are you alright, young Miss?" Queen Stella wanted to know at the sight of the exhausted woman.

Lindsay nodded. "I might have to get used to such detailed views first but I think that won't cause any problems."

"Does that mean you will take my offer?" King Mac wanted to know hopefully.

"I would like to do so," Lindsay answered honestly, smiling lightly at the expressions of the King and Queen. She knew this wouldn't be an easy kind of work for her. But she also knew all she had to do was to believe in herself. So far this had worked well.

* * *

While Lindsay was talking to King Mac and Queen Stella inside the library, Danny, Don and Jessica were waiting outside, all of them with constantly rising excitement and nervousness. All of them were hoping the meeting would go well and silently they were also hoping that the royal couple would love their answers so much they would offer her to come over regularly.

"I hope it was a good idea to take her to the castle," Danny said.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Don wanted to know, glancing at Jessica. "I'm sure Miss Jessica here knows her friend good enough to know if she can handle such a meeting or not. And if she is anything like Miss Jessica, she will do perfectly fine."

Jessica smiled back at him, not missing how he blushed lightly as she did so. "Thank you, Sir Donald. It is very friendly of you to say something nice like that. And Sir Danny, you don't have a reason to worry. I know that Lindsay can control this gift and she knows how to use it to make it work. She is a very strong woman."

"Like I just said, she is just like you, Miss Jessica," Don said, this time causing her to blush lightly.

Danny rolled his eyes lightly. "Then I wonder why you're still in denial you like her," he muttered, just loud enough that the two couldn't hear him. He wanted to reply more but was interrupted as the door in front of them was opened again. Once again the maid appeared, leading Lindsay out of the library. All three of them had to use all the self control they could gain to not attack her with questions, seeing how tired the young woman was. A rush of relief filled them all though as she smiled at them the moment the door closed again.

"How did it go?" Danny wanted to know before he could stop himself.

"It went very well," Lindsay answered, her smile widening as she looked at him. "I could give King Mac the answers he was hoping for. They also asked me to come over to the castle every day for that from now on and to stay for lunch."

"That is fantastic!" Jessica exclaimed, not caring the couple inside could still hear them. She didn't notice how Don's smile widened at her reaction; a facial expression his best friend knew only too well. For both of them it was getting more and more difficult to hide their feelings for the two women. Danny knew Lindsay had seen what he was feeling for her. He didn't have a doubt she was aware of the connection between Don and Jessica as well.

"I think then we can see you here more often from now on?" Danny wanted to know, trying to hide his excitement. He knew; if she took this offer, he would see her every day, even more than usually and maybe could convince her to stay at least for lunch as well. Just like Don used every possible chance to sneak into the kitchen to be near Jessica, no matter if he was hungry or not, he would be doing the same. He would use every chance to be close to her.

"Would you be happy if I took the offer?" Lindsay wanted to know, blushing as she realised what she had asked. She didn't see the glance Jessica and Don exchanged.

"I would be very happy," Danny answered honestly.

"Then you can be happy now because I said I would like to have a look into their future every day if they wished me to do that," Lindsay told him with a soft smile.

Once again Lindsay felt excited, this time though because of the bright smile Danny gave her at her words. She knew he had hoped that she would work at the castle. And she had to admit even if her work wouldn't be easy, she was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Preview: Lindsay is happy about her new work. Danny offers to train Adam. Meanwhile King Stanley is working on his plan.**


	7. Chances

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here is a new chapter for you! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Special thanks to SMacked Hard, afrozenheart412, rapidtetv and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Chances  
**  
The warm sun of yet another beautiful day in early spring was warming Lindsay's face and instinctively she walked faster. She was wearing one of her best dresses but still she was nervous as she made her way up the long path that led her to the castle. Now she could understand what Jessica had been referring to when she had said that leaving Taylor to go to work never failed to make her nervous. Folks in town of course hadn't missed that now she was heading this way daily and they were talking already. Apart from that Lindsay knew that she was catching people's eyes in the castle as well. The servants and everyone else who was working there knew her by now as King Mac and Queen Stella had introduced her to everyone on the day they had hired her.

She smiled as she remembered the lunch they had shared. Never she would have imagined to sit there at the long table with the King and Queen and the knights. She didn't know if she had ever seen so much food before, so many tasty meals. Even though she and Jessica were both working, they rarely could buy meat. Now she was seeing various kinds and she had to force herself to not launch herself at the different plates. She assumed that if she ate everything that was offered to her, she wouldn't be hungry for the next few weeks. She couldn't imagine how it felt like to face such a luxurious meal every day.

Her nervousness had still eased though at the friendly behavior of the King and Queen. Stella had winked at her a few times when she had noticed Lindsay was starting to feel uncomfortable again. The woman knew exactly how she was feeling; she had to face the same problems when she had just gotten married to King Mac. The thought of that had made her smile. The King and Queen hadn't been forced into marriage like it was normal those days. They had met each other and fallen in love. Their love had been stronger than any boundaries. It was amazing her and she loved to watch the royal couple, seeing the obvious love between them which they didn't bother to hide.

Those thoughts also had always caused her to glance at Danny. He was sitting across of her and even when she wasn't looking a him, she could feel he was watching her. Whenever their eyes met, she couldn't help but blush, for various reasons. Lindsay had seen a lot in his hands. She had seen how he was thinking of her and those thoughts not only had revealed he was seriously interested but also had thoughts about her that only caused her to blush even more. She had seen from his point of view and a lot of times she had caught herself by realizing that his wishes were surprisingly similar to hers. Quickly she kept on pushing those thoughts away though; things like that had nothing to do in a woman's mind.

But as much as she tried to be a good woman, she couldn't deny that the prospect of seeing Danny at the castle caused a strong excitement inside her that made her wake up way before sunrise. Usually she visited the King and Queen a few hours after sunrise and then, after her work was done, had lunch with them and their knights. During afternoons she was still to be found on the market. Those hours in the morning and the lunch time were the best though. The King and Queen also had allowed Jessica to join them during lunch and it seemed like they were slowly turning into one big bunch of friends. Of course Lindsay was careful with believing that because she was still the girl from the village. But the King and Queen were nothing compared to the arrogant royals she had met so far in other kingdoms. They were open minded and friendly and incredibly grateful for her help. Especially Queen Stella liked to have her around and even had wished to have personal questions answered. Lindsay hadn't been able to not be proud of that.

Her smile widened as she made her way up to the castle, along with all the salesmen. She was wearing one of her best dresses, yet she felt under dressed whenever she got to the castle. The King and Queen were paying her well though and she believed that soon she would be able to pay for a more beautiful dress. Like usually her heart started to beat faster when she walked through the wide opened gate. For a moment she tensed as she looked up at the thick walls that were protecting the castle. From her visions she knew they would need them. King Mac had one big advantage though; he had her. He wouldn't be surprised by the attack. An attack that would come sooner or later.

"Miss Lindsay!"

The all too familiar voice startled her at first but then a bright smile lit Lindsay's face as she turned around to the barn and so no one else but Danny leaning next to the gate, watching her with a smirk. He was the first man who had ever looked at her like that. A smirk. It wasn't appropriate actually. It fitted to him though.

"Sir Daniel," she greeted back, making her way over to the man. Like always when she saw him images of what she had seen found their way into her mind. Taking a deep breath, she tried to not blush again. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too." His smirk seemed to widen. "What a nice surprise that you arrived just in time before I had to head out. We have to see if King Stanley already tries to find his way into town with his men." He made a movement and a painful expression appeared on his face.

"Is everything alright with you, Sir Daniel?" she asked him concerned.

Danny nodded. "Yes, thank you, Miss Lindsay. I just am having a headache and my back and neck are aching." He chuckled. "That's the joy of being a knight, wearing an armour and having to sit on your horse all day long." He tried to overplay his pain with another chuckle but he couldn't fool her.

"I can imagine that your neck and back are very tense and that is also what causes the headache," she said, instinctively stepping over to him. When Lindsay realised what she was about to do, she stopped.

"What can I do against it?" Danny wanted to know. "It's bugging me for a few days already. It's getting on my nerves."

"Of course it does," Lindsay agreed, nodding her head in understanding. "I cannot tell you for sure, for that I would need to know how bad your back is."

"Could you find that out for me?" he asked.

Lindsay couldn't help but blush at his question. "I...would have to touch you for that."

Danny grinned at her. "That's what I guessed. Do you have a problem with that?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I just wanted you to know." Still hesitant, she stepped closer and behind him. She cursed herself as she realised her hands were shaking. She had already gotten in contact with his body when he had taken her to the castle and she had been sitting on the horse behind him and when she had read in his hands. This didn't change that touching him caused strange feelings to rise inside her. Carefully she reached out then and brought her hand to his neck. Expertly she touched him there and grabbed his shoulders, causing him to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But that reveals to me what I suspected. The pain is coming from your neck, shoulders and back. I could tell you to take some herbs against it but it would only ease the pain, not solve the problem. For that you would need a real massage. I would suggest to go and talk to someone about that because you will only tense more the longer you leave it like that." Only when he turned around and she had to pull her arm back, she realised it had still been resting on the warm skin of his neck.

"Thank you, Miss Lindsay. I appreciate your help a lot," he thanked her. "Now my question is, are you able to do those massages?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yes, of course. Why?"

His smile widened. "Oh, I was just wondering." He nodded his head towards something behind her. "I guess someone's awaiting you."

Turning around, Lindsay saw Queen Stella standing in the large door across of her, watching her with a friendly, excited smile. She looked back at Danny briefly, offering him a confused smile at the look he was giving her. "So...like I said, you should go to a doctor with that and get yourself a massage. Then you will feel better soon."

He nodded. "I will do that, Miss Lindsay. I will do that."

Lindsay was already on her way to Queen Stella, but even when the woman was leading her up to the library already, she couldn't stop thinking about the strange look Danny had given her. He had something in mind and she wished she had grabbed his hands just briefly to see what he was planning.

* * *

"Do you really believe Miss Lindsay will do that?" Adam asked, giving Danny a questioning look from his location in the stall which he was just mucking out. "She said you should go and see a doctor."

Danny, who was leaning against the gate of the stall, grinned. "Yes, that is what she said, because she would never have suggested that she would massage me also. She didn't even dare to touch me."

"My words." Adam nodded. "She didn't dare to touch you, do you really believe she will massage you?"

"She said she can do it and I trust in her," Danny answered with a wink. "Don't you worry, Adam, I will make her see my point of view."

"But I believe Dr. Sheldon wouldn't mind to give you a massage as well, Sir Daniel," Adam suggested.

Danny laughed. "I guess so, too, my dear Adam. But I believe you didn't understand my point of view her. I want Miss Lindsay do it, not Dr. Sheldon and especially not Sidney."

Adam chuckled. He liked the magician a lot but somehow Sidney never failed to make them all nervous. After all he knew the creepiest and most weird stories and one never knew what the man would have in mind next. Adam didn't doubt that he could turn them all into chicken if he wished to, with one wave of his hand. Adam really didn't plan on being a chicken because the magician was in the mood for that, so he tried to be especially careful around the older man.

"Alright, Sir Daniel, then I wish you good luck and will hope for you that Miss Lindsay will be willing to give you a massage," he said then. His face turned red at the way Danny looked at him. "What is it, Sir Daniel? Did I do anything wrong?"

"Yes, you did, Adam," Danny sighed. "How many times do I have to repeat my own words and tell you that I wish you to stop calling me Sir Daniel? It is Danny for you."

Adam's face looked like a tomato, at least he believed that. "I have to apologize, Sir...Danny. I'm just so used to it."

"Then we have to change that," Danny said. "We can right start with that tomorrow. I guess you remember what I promised to you. I didn't change my mind. If you wish me to train you, I will do that. Ah!" He rose his hand to silence the young man as he opened his mind to contradict. "Don't you dare to tell me that you do not have a talent. You do, Adam. I want to meet you at the barn tomorrow afternoon. Be on time."

"I will," Adam promised, giving Danny a shy yet excited smile.

He nodded. "Good. And don't forget about it."

In fact Danny knew Adam would never forget about this meeting. He firmly believed that the young man had a talent to be a fantastic knight. He just needed a little support. But before he could think of training the young man, he had to meet Lindsay and ask her for a massage and he wouldn't give up until she would agree to do it.

* * *

King Stanley was standing at the tall window of his bedroom, staring out of it. Long time ago he had stopped caring for the beauty of the landscape. Long time ago he had stopped caring for all the busy people that were working down there in the village of Gerrard. He didn't care for those people. He didn't care for the beauty of his kingdom. He cared for the money in his treasure room. And for a man like King Stanley, there could never be enough gold in it.

Possibly this explained why lately his hate for King Mac and Taylor had increased so much. In the past he had been amused by the King. He didn't tax the folks in town the way he did and King Stanley had believed that this way, King Mac would be bankrupt sooner or later. Even more surprised he had been when he had realised that instead of getting poorer, Taylor was turning into the richest kingdom in this area.

Like always when he was thinking of King Mac, King Stanley felt a strong hate rising inside him. This man wasn't supposed to have what he had. Every day that showed to him that King Mac was having what King Stanley believed was his caused his wish to conquer Taylor to increase. The plan was almost set in stone already. They only had to wait, for this one day when no one would expect that King Stanely would attack them. He couldn't know that while he was standing at his bedroom window, praising himself for his genius idea, Taylor was getting prepared for him.


	8. Closer And Closer

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad to see that you are still reading my fic! Here is finally a new update! Special thanks to SM-FA-RaiNtrain, lily moonlight, CSI4lyfNCIS13, afrozenheart412 and rapidtetv!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Closer And Closer**

Instead of riding into the village of Taylor like usually, Danny had decided to go for a walk this time. It seemed like every inch of his body was aching and almost he wished he had done what Lindsay had told him and asked Dr. Sheldon to give him a massage instead of mounting his horse and spending the next few hours on its back. Now it seemed like his entire back, shoulders and neck were stiff and he winced at just the thought of someone trying to ease this tension. Even if it was her, he had no doubt it would be painful for him.

The day was just as beautiful as it had started. He loved the afternoon hours when the sun was burning down onto town that much anymore and was slowly disappearing behind the mountains. It caused the light to soften. Possibly Danny loved it especially because the afternoon sun made Lindsay look even more beautiful. The soft sunlight made her skin and hair look like gold and he found it hard to resist the urge to touch her.

Seeming as if he was there for buying something, Danny made his way onto the market. Quickly he let his eyes travel over the various stands and his heart instantly started to beat faster the second he found Lindsay standing behind hers. Instinctively he stopped and used his chance to watch her for a moment. It reminded him of the day back at the little creek where she had been sitting on the rock, lost in her thoughts. She had been more beautiful than any of those painting he had seen in the castle. The petite woman was a natural beauty with her long, curly hair, the big brown eyes and the lovely smile. He knew he had been about to get lost in watching her back then but the risk of getting caught while staring had been too big for him, so he had announced his presence.

Then his curiosity had gotten stronger than he could handle and he had asked her if she could read in his hands. He should have know that she would then see everything, also his feelings for her. Danny still couldn't help but grin at her reactions. Lindsay had tried to hide it in front of him and act like she was not affected by it at all. She hadn't told him any details but from her reactions and the fact that sooner or later he would be succeed had made him believe she had seen more than she had wished. He felt sorry for the case he had made her feel embarrassed but the way she had answered to him had caused his belief that she was feeling like him to increase.

Right now she was standing at her stand, discussing with a customer. He had no doubt that she loved working on the market and selling the herbs from her little garden. She had various talents and treated people right and making them feel well around her was possibly her biggest one. She was different from every woman he had met before her in town; she and her friend. He was still amazed by the fact that those two young women had had the courage to leave their home town and travel around the kingdoms to buy a little house and find themselves work in Taylor. From men he would expect that and even those men who tried to find their happiness in another town than their home town was unusual. Seeing women do that was almost impossible. He had a high respect for them.

Sighing softly, Danny shook his head. Once again he was daydreaming while watching Lindsay. He wondered what would happen when he would indeed succeed and be together with her. Would he spend all day with staring at her and following her around the castle? The thought of that caused his heart to race and he had to admit that the imagination of really being together with her was almost too good to be true.

But right now was not the time to think about that. He was still standing in the middle of the market while shamelessly staring at a woman and if he didn't want folks to ask questions, he should better get going. He made his way over to her stand, shivering the moment her eyes met his and her bright smile even widened.

"Good afternoon, Sir Daniel," she greeted him in her polite yet friendly and warm voice. "I have expected you to visit me today."

"Good afternoon, Miss Lindsay," he greeted her back, for a moment wishing they would get over this polite way to talk to each other but he knew it was too soon for that. Even Adam wasn't able to stop calling him Sir yet. "How could you know I would pay you a visit? Is that something you got to see in a vision or during this one time you read in my hands?" He grinned as her cheeks flushed.

"No, I did not see that but you visit me here every day so I believed today would not be an exception." She studied him closely and he knew she didn't miss that just standing in front of her already caused pain. "May I ask you if you listened to my suggestion and let a doctor help you with your pain? I assume you didn't. Why not? It might get worse and if you don't allow yourself to rest and get a massage, you will not be able to move without pain shooting through you. I cannot understand why you did not ask for help, Sir Daniel."

Danny couldn't help but grin again at her words. He loved to see Lindsay like that. She was worried because of him, even if this was only caused by his tensed back. "I have to disagree with you, Miss Lindsay. Assuming that I'm still in pain is right but that I wan't about to ask for help is wrong. I did not want to go to Dr. Sheldon as I believe the dear doctor has a lot of other work to do and I didn't want to bother him with claiming a massage. As you let me know so nicely that you are able to do such massages, I would like to know if you could do it for me." He had to bite his lips to not break out into laughter when he saw her eyes widen at his wish.

"You...do you want to ask me here if I could massage you?" she stammered, her face turning bright red. "Sir Daniel, I do not know if this is appropriate..."

He laughed. "Miss Lindsay, you are not supposed to do anything that is not appropriate, I only want you to massage my back. I have to admit you are right with telling me that I won't be able to walk anymore soon because right now I hardly can move without pain." He grinned. "I will not head back o the castle until you helped me with my back. You said you are able to do such a massage and I'm expecting it from you now. I will pay you of course."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him. "You will not pay me, Sir Daniel. It is fine. I will help you with your back if you give me a few minutes."

"Of course, take your time," Danny answered.

Still with a grin he watched Lindsay hastily putting her herbs back into her various baskets. She had agreed to help him faster than Danny had expected and he was determined to behave to not make her feel like he was tricking her into a situation that could make her feel uncomfortable.

* * *

When Lindsay had suggested that Danny needed a massage and he had asked her if she was able to do those also, she should have known he would come to her and request one. She had to admit the thought of massaging him, especially while knowing what he was thinking about her and feeling for her, was making her nervous. She would be professional though and as they were walking back to her cottage, she could see he was indeed in a lof of pain.

"I would like to know why you waited for so long, Sir Daniel," she said when they arrived at the small house and she let him inside. "You have to be in pain for a while by now and you never tried to make it better?"

Danny shrugged, wincing in pain at the movement. "I believe I didn't have time for visiting a doctor. I believe you might be right though, Miss Lindsay."

Lindsay only nodded in response. She didn't want to speak, knowing that her voice would give away how nervous she was. He had picked her up in front of her house, never had been inside of it though. He was used to living in the castle, not to being in such a small house. She was nervous about what he would think, what he would say but as she turned around, he saw an impressed smile on his face.

"What a beautiful little cottage," he said amazed.

"Are you really thinking that, Sir Daniel?" she asked surprised.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and then laughed. "Why so surprised, Miss Lindsay? Do you believe living in the castle spoiled me so much that I cannot appreciate the beauty of a little place like that? One can only like being here. I believe you must feel very well here."

"Oh, we really feel well here," she admited, happy about the compliment and relieved that he didn't feel disgusted. He was still watching her.

"Did you believe I would say anything else instead? Why should I do that?" He paused for a moment. "I have to admit I am amazed by what two young women created in our lovely town. Folks here cannot imagine the time when you haven't been living here anymore. Your friend qualified herself as the personal cook of no one else but King Mac and Queen Stella and you, my dear Miss Lindsay, aren't only working on the market but also you are helping the kingdom with your visions. I believe if someone is allowed to be proud of what they made happen, it is the two of you. So don't you dare to feel insecure because I am living in the castle."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile. "That is very friendly of you, Sir Daniel."

And there they stood in front of each other in the small living room of the little house, staring at each other. Once again Lindsay felt the wish to take Danny's hands and see if he was still having those feelings for her but she refused to give in to it and abuse her talent like that. There was a tension between them though that stunned her and she needed a lot of strength to pull herself out of it again.

"So, Sir Daniel, if I may lead you into my bedroom? I...guess there you can lie down a lot better than in the middle of the house on the hard floor," she suggested, her cheeks once again turning red. "I have to apologize because I do not own anything so..."

"It is fine," he interrupted her with an amused smile. "I am flattered that you will allow me to lie in your bed even."

Once again Lindsay rolled her eyes at him as she saw Danny grin. "Yes, for the massage you can lie in there, Sir Daniel, I don't mind that." Without waiting for a response she stepped over to the small wooden door that led into her room. He followed her silent order, still with a grin. Once again she felt nervous. Never before she had had a man standing in her bedroom. Once again he seemed to like what he was seeing though.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked her.

"You...should expose your upper body and lie down on your stomach," she told him, swallowing hard to fight against her nervousness. "I...will get some oils and will let some water boil for the stones."

He gave her a questioning look. "Stones?"

Lindsay nodded. "Did you ever hear of hot stone massages, Sir Daniel? Those help to relax the muscles in your back. I will warm up some stones in hot water and then rest them on your back. Don't you worry though. Those stones aren't very hot and you won't get hurt. It will feel very good. You might get tired though so don't try to fight against it when you feel the wish to fall asleep."

Danny gave her a smile that made her shiver. "I trust in you, don't you worry, Miss Lindsay."

She nodded and quickly left the room again. In the kitchen she took a deep breath, stopping for a moment to calm her nerves down. She would massage a knight soon and then even one she felt an interest in that was very inappropriate for a young, unmarried woman. She would try her best to do her work though and so she quickly prepared the water and stones before she got the oil she used for massages and headed back into the bedroom. Like she had told him, Danny was lying on top of her bed now, his upper body exposed to her view. Lindsay bit her bottom lip as she allowed her eyes to roam over his bare back for a moment. No matter if he was wearing clothes or his armour, she had always known he had a strong body and when she had tested his neck and shoulders, she had felt this strength. Now she was seeing the hard muscles of his back and once again she needed a lot of her own strength to keep herself calm. Straightening herself, she made her way over to the bed.

"I have to admit I am glad no man is going to massage me," Danny said, watching every of her movements closely. "Men can be very rough when doing that."

Lindsay couldn't help but grin at him briefly. "Who says that I am not rough also? Only because I am a woman doesn't mean I don't have strong hands."

"I wouldn't doubt for a second that you do, Miss Lindsay," he told her with a grin of himself.

She didn't reply. Instead she climbed onto the bed as well and after another moment of hesitation sat down on his backside. "Do you sit on all your patients when you massage them?" he wanted to know and she blushed.

"No, I do not do that all the time," she admitted. "But I will need some strength to get all your tensed muscles to relax and I cannot do that when I'm sitting next to you, Sir Daniel. Unfortunately I'm not big enough."

"Your size is perfect, Miss Lindsay," he let her know.

Once again she didn't reply. Instead she opened the oil, taking a deep breath of it. Those oils didn't only help to relax muscles, they also smelled very well. Carefully she let a few drops fall onto his skin before she set the bottle aside again. The moment her hands got in contact with the warm, smooth yet tight skin of his back, she shivered lightly. She had promised herself to be professional though and so started to spread the oil all over his back before her hands returned to his shoulders.

"This might hurt a bit now," she warned him before she grabbed his shoulders hard and indeed he tensed in pain. "I have to apologize for that, but there is no other way to make it better."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Miss Lindsay," he answered between clenched teeth. "After all I am to blame for not asking you earlier. You're doing very fine."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sir Daniel. I promise the hot stone massage will feel a lot better and I believe you will enjoy it. Folks say it is wonderful to relax and leave stress behind you."

"Then I'm looking forward to that," he answered. "I also would like to thank you for taking the time to do something friendly like that for me. If you changed your mind about getting paid for the time you invest in massaging me, let me know, please."

"I won't change my mind," she told him. "I do not want to ask for money from you for that. If you do not want to accept it as a friendly gesture, see it as a thank you for encouraging me to visit the King and Queen and for believing in my gift."

"You're very welcome," he answered and from his voice she could hear he was smiling. "Do not thank me too much for that though as I did this for you mostly but also because I was hoping to see you around the castle every day. My help had its advantages for me also."

Lindsay didn't know what to reply but she knew Danny didn't need an answer. Both of them knew that sooner or later the tension between them would increase until they would be honest and admit what they were feeling for each other. For now she was happy that she could help him with her broad knowledge about massages and how to relax. He seemed to feel comfortable in her house and it made her happy to see that he wanted her to be around him every day as well. She believed that her decision to agree to his wish and give him a massage had been right. This time she didn't have to read in his hands to know that this little moment was just one of so many that would bring them closer, just like she had seen it at the creek.


	9. Enjoying The Closeness

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Special thanks to CSI4lyfNCIS13, rapidtetv, afrozenheart412, DeathDaisy and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Enjoying The Closeness  
**

He was lying on his stomach on top of her bed, with her sitting on his backside, warm oil spread all over him. Danny had to admit this wasn't the way he had imagined Lindsay's massage. It was a lot better. When she had read in his hands, he had already noticed how smooth and soft and gentle hers were. Now they were working on his tensed back and he couldn't remember if he had ever felt anything more beautiful before. It was hard for him to stay away; those hands had to have healing powers. Expertly she was working on his muscles and the pain seemed to ease with every passing moment.

Danny would have to lie if he said he hadn't had his fair share of women yet. Knights were loved by women; obviously they believed there was something special about those men who risked their lives for their kingdoms, who had to spend whole days and nights on the backs of their horses in heavy armours and who knew how to use all different kinds of swords. He couldn't count all those women who had looked at him with awe and amazement and he would be a fool if he didn't use his chances occasionally.

Lindsay was different though. She seemed to really like him, even though he still didn't know what exactly she had seen in his hands and why she had been so convinced that he would be successful with flattering her. She seemed to be interested because of various reasons though. She had never given him those look he got from other women. He knew she wasn't a woman who was longing to lie in his bed at least once, even though this was an unappropriate behaviour for every woman. They seem to not mind obviously and not care, but he assumed Lindsay was different. She wouldn't lose her virginity only to see how it felt like to sleep with a knight.

"I hope it is not too painful for you, Sir Daniel," her soft voice interrupted him in his thoughts.

"It is wonderful, Miss Lindsay," he said. A smirk lit his face because he was certain she would be blushing at his words. "You must have healing hands. I feel a lot better already."

"It will be even better when I'm done, Sire," she answered and he could hear that she was smiling herself. "You have a very smooth skin. One wouldn't expect that from...a knight."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "What makes you believe that a knight can't have smooth skin, Miss Lindsay?"

She was quiet for a moment and he had to bite his lips to not laugh at the imagination of her facial expression. "I don't know what made me believe that, Sire," she answered then and he could feel the conversation was embarrassing her.

"You're doing this very well," he said instead of responding to her former answer. "May I be so curious and ask where you learnt that?"

"You may," Lindsay answered relieved. "I was taught a lot about herbs and massages in the village I grow up in. A friend of my parents knew a lot about that. He would come to visit us and I would question him about what else he can tell me. He gave me various books which I read whenever I could."

"You can even read?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yes," she replied shyly. "Jessica and I both can read. We wanted to understand all the books he had because it fascinated us and he helped us with learning it. I know a woman doesn't have to read and should rather concentrate on more important tasks..."

"No, I wouldn't agree here," Danny interrupted her. "I believe that a woman can do more than cooking and cleaning. I believe that interest in abilities like reading is something you can be proud of. Not many women, especially not women from town, are able to read." He smiled. "Does that mean if I have a problem with my health, I can pay you a visit and you will be able to make me feel better again?" This time he tried to peek up at her as good as he could. He saw that her face was bright red and she gave him a shy smile.

"I thought you had a wonderful healer at the castle," she answered carefully.

"He doesn't have as healing hands as you do," Danny said. She had told him he would be successful with his attempts at catching her interest and he wouldn't succeed if he didn't try. "If a knight has the choice between the hands of a healer and a beautiful woman, he would be a fool to choose the healer."

"Then of course I would feel honoured if you paid me occasional visits," she let him know.

Danny smiled satisfied. He closed his eyes and turned his attention back to what Lindsay's hands were doing, how they were kneading him, causing every muscle she touched to relax under her talented fingers. He was also struggling with the strong effect those hands had on him but he had enough willpower to hide what she was really doing to him. It felt like hours had passed until she got up again. He almost felt disappointed at the loss of her hands on his heated skin and the weight of her petite body on top of his. Before he could complain she spoke already though.

"I think I found most of the knots in your muscles so you won't be in too much pain anymore," she told him. "I still believe that a hot stone massage would be necessary. I believe days and nights on the back of a horse and the daily training cause a lot of stress for your body and a hot stone massage will help better than hours of sleep."

"Then I would like you to do that," Danny said, giving her his permission. "I would be grateful if you didn't burn me though."

"I would never dare to burn your beautiful, smooth skin, Sir Daniel," Lindsay teased him. The tone of her voice told him she wasn't actually joking though and his smile widened even more. He lay still, patiently waiting as she headed into the room next door. A moment later she returned with a basket and knelt down next to her bed.

"The stones aren't hot, they are just a little warm. I will set them onto your shoulder blades and along your spine now. Please let me know if it hurts and I will immediately remove them. If not, please try and lie still," she explained.

Danny only nodded in response. Resting his face on his arms, he watched every of Lindsay's movements closely. She picked up one of the small, black stones and set it onto his left shoulder blade. Relieved he realised she had been honest; the stone wasn't hot enough to cause any burning marks. Instead it was spreading a wonderful warmth that made him shiver lightly. Slowly and carefully she placed the other stones on his back as well like she had explained to him earlier. With every stone he seemed to relax more. The warmth on his skin felt good. He was slowly understanding what she had meant earlier. He was more exhausted than he had thought. Since he was living in Taylor and was part of King Mac's army, he hadn't had to fight in any major battles. Usually he and the other knights only took care of robbers and other people who bothered the citizens of the kingdom. The battles he had to fight in the past though had had their effect on him. He was still young but sometimes his body was aching like he was an old man.

"Is it alright like that?" the soft voice of the woman next to him asked.

"It is wonderful," he answered. His eyes had closed and a wonderful warmth was spreading into every inch of his body.

"The stones will remain on your back for a while," she told him, her voice seeming to be miles away. "If you feel uncomfortable, please let me know and I will take them off sooner."

But he didn't answer this time. He had fallen asleep before she had finished.

* * *

With a soft smile on her face, Lindsay was watching Danny. Barely she had managed to place all the stones on his back and already he had fallen asleep. It gave her the chance to sit next to him and watch him without fearing he could catch her. The massage had been good for him; she had felt how he had relaxed more at every single touch of her. His back had been very tense and she didn't want to imagine what pain it had caused whenever he had to ride his horse.

Maybe she should really massage him more often. At the thought of that, she blushed. He had made the suggestion. She wouldn't mind to meet him more often. Unlike him she knew that somewhere along the line they would do a lot of other things that would be more intimate than massages. Back then she had quickly blinded those images out but once again she felt the urge to take his hand and see more. But once again she stopped herself. She wouldn't abuse her gift to get an advantage out of it.

Lindsay had to admit that she hoped he would show even more interest in her than he did already anyway. She could feel the tension between them increase. Whenever she looked into those incredibly blue eyes, her heart started to beat faster. He could make her forget everything else around her with those eyes and this smile that made him look so beautiful. She had never believed a man like him would be interested in her. She was a girl from the village, not rich, working on a market, with a gift that could make people accuss her of witchcraft. A knight was loved by every woman and especially Sir Daniel and Sir Donald were everyone's favourite.

But obviously Sir Daniel and Sir Donald had something in common; they had fallen in love with two young woman from the village who had chosen to take their futures into their own hands. She had felt how strong his feelings for her were and she was still stunned by that. She didn't know if a knight would be allowed to be together with a woman from town but she didn't care. From what she had seen being with her was what he wanted as well.

"Am I really seeing a man in your bed here?"

The voice of her friend startled Lindsay so much that she almost jumped up. With huge eyes she stared up at Jessica who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, watching her with an amused smile.

"May I ask what a half naked knight is doing in your bed, my dear friend?" Jessica wanted to know.

"He asked me if I could give him a massage," Lindsay explained quickly.

Jessica nodded, her smile widening. "And why would Sir Daniel ask you to give him a massage?"

"When I met him this morning at the castle, he seemed to be in pain," Lindsay explained, her face once again bright red. "I found out he had a very tensed back and I suggested that he needs a massage. He came to me and asked me if I could do that. I really only massaged him and then he fell asleep when I started the hot stone massage."

Jessica chuckled. "You don't have to try to convince me. I know that there is something between you and him and I dearly hope the two of you will see it soon and dare to make the step that will allow you to admit your feelings." She turned around to leave again. "Do you want to be alone a little longer with him?"

Lindsay glared at her friend. "I believe he will sleep for a while now. That is the wonderful effect of the hot stones. I will return when he wakes up again." She got up from the floor and followed Jessica into the kitchen. Already on their way into the other room Lindsay could feel that her friend had a question and when they sat down at the table, she decided to bring the topic up.

"What would you like to ask me, Jessica?" she asked. "Would you like me to read in your hands again?"

It was Jessica's turn to blush. "How come you believe I want you to do that?"

Lindsay laughed. "I know you very well, my dear friend." Gently she took the delicate hands of her friend into hers. "What would you like to know? Or do you want me to have a general look into your future?"

Jessica's face reddened even more. "Can't you read your own hands by the way? Maybe then you could find out when you and your Sir Daniel will kiss for the first time instead of trying to approach each other through massages."

Lindsay had to bite her bottom lip to not laugh again. "Would you like me to read your hands or not?"

"I would be happy if you could tell me if Sir Donald will try to do more in the future than being friendly to me," Jessica admitted then.

Lindsay nodded. Concentrating on her friend's question, she let her fingertips trace over Jessica's palms. Immediately images showed up in front of her inner eyes. Indeed she got to see Jessica and Don and a smile lit her face when she saw her best friend and the knight kiss for the first time which would even happen in the near future. What she saw then though caused her to quickly pull her hands away again.

"What happened?" Jessica asked surprised. "What did you see? Will anything bad happen?"

Lindsay stared at her friend and she believed her face had to look like a tomato by now. What she had seen had been nothing bad at all. Instead it had been way too private for her eyes and she was glad she had stopped the visions before she could see what exactly her friend and the knight were about to do.

"I didn't see anything bad at all, my dear friend," she answered then as she saw the concern in Jessica's eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that you and Sir Donald will be very close in the future. I cannot tell you more."

Jessica looked at her for a moment, then her eyes widened as she understood. "Oh!" To Lindsay's relief her friend smiled. "Thank you, Lindsay. You're a wonderful friend. Now we only have to make sure that you and Sir Daniel stop dancing around each other. I have to admit your massage was a good step into the right direction. The spring feast is soon as well and then you will certainly get the chance to dance with him. I'm sure he is a good dancer, even if those knights would never admit that."

Lindsay chuckled. She could imagine Danny would be a good dancer. She also knew that the spring feast wouldn't be as happy as people wished. King Stanely was still planning on attacking the kingdom on that day, but fortunately King Mac and his knights were prepared for that.

"I think I will see if he is still asleep," she said then as she felt the wish to get back into her bedroom increase.

Jessica winked at her. "Alright. I will already prepare dinner for us. I have been at the market and thanks to the both of us earning so much money now due to the King and Queen, I could even buy us meat this time."

"That sounds wonderful, Jessica," Lindsay answered and got up. She headed back into the bedroom and once again she smiled as she saw that Danny was still sleeping. She was happy to see him like that. He was laid back and seemed to always be in a good mood but long time ago she had learnt to look behind what he allowed people to see. He was a strong man, a knight who had fought a lot of dangerous battles in the past. He had seen a lot and surely had been in a lot of risky situations. A man like him couldn't always feel good. She hoped that when he was around her, he could drop those walls. She wasn't interested because of the knight he was, because she found those men who protected their kingdom interesting due to their success on the battle field.

Still smiling, Lindsay sat down next to her bed to watch Danny. She liked him because of what she could see in those beautiful blue eyes. He was a fascinating man and knowing that sooner or later she would learn even more about him was making her excited.


	10. Making The First Steps

**A/N: Like always thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to DeathDaisy, rapidtetv, anonymous, afrozenheart412 and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Making The First Steps**

When Danny woke up again, he didn't know how long he had been asleep. It took him a few moments to remember that he wasn't in his room in the castle but in Lindsay's bed. Shifting lightly, he realised the formerly warm stones were still resting on his back.

Carefully not to cause the stones to roll off his back, Danny looked up. A smile lit his face as he saw Lindsay standing at the small window of her bedroom, obviously lost in her thoughts as she was looking out of it.

With his smile widening, he used the chance to watch her. Danny had hoped that Lindsay wouldn't find out why exactly he had asked her to massage him. Of course Sheldon could have done a good massage as well.

But for Danny, this was the perfect opportunity to get even more in contact with Lindsay. He knew his behaviour was obvious; at first he had kept on visiting her at the market, then he had encouraged her to work for the King and Queen. Of course he had wanted to encourage her because he believed she really had a talent. Partly he had also hoped that he would be able to see her more often.

And now he had found another chance. The massage had been wonderful and he didn't remember when he had felt so comfortable for the last time. He had always enjoyed the company of a woman, but with her it felt different. He loved spending time with her. He loved to listen to her when she was explaining something or sharing a story with him. He loved to look at her, especially when she was offering her bright smile or when she was so lost in her thoughts.

He knew she had read in his hand and probably she was aware of what he was thinking of her, of what he was feeling for her. To his own surprise, he didn't mind. She had encouraged him to not be hesitant and when the right moment had come, he would show her how special she was to him.

Just as his smile grew while watching her, Lindsay suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Danny cursed himself as he felt his face reddening. He had been caught staring at her, but nothing in her expression made him believe she minded that.

"Oh, you're awake again," she said instead, kneeling down next to her bed. "I will take the stones off now." Carefully, she did like she had told him and Danny couldn't help the wish that he wouldn't have had a problem if she had continued her therapy.

Lindsay put the stones back into the basket where they had been stored in earlier. Then she turned back to him, offering a smile that made his heart race. She was a beautiful woman, but her friendly and open smile made her stunning for him.

"Are you feeling any better now?" she wanted to know, helping him to sit up.

"I feel a lot better indeed," he answered honestly. "The back and neck aren't aching anymore at all. I knew you would make me feel better. I don't believe that our healer would have had the ability to heal my back the way you did."

His smile widened as her cheeks reddened. "I'm glad to know I managed to help you, Sir Daniel. If you ever need anything from me again, please feel free to let me know. Thanks to the friend of my parents, I may know what you need."

As he listened to her, Danny couldn't feel the strong urge to tell her that all he needed was her. But the almost shy expression in Lindsay's eyes told him that this moment was too early. He had noticed the closeness between them as she had taken care of his aching back, and he knew she had felt it as well. But he also knew that he shouldn't push this sudden closeness and tension too far. She was a young woman who hadn't been around many men yet. It wasn't appropriate for a woman of her age to get too close to men and he didn't want to bring her in such an inappropriate situation. There were women who pushed themselves at him because they were fascinated by knights. But she was different and he didn't want to push her into anything that could get in conflict with her innocence.

Yet he found it hard to back off. There she was sitting, right in front of him on the floor, gazing up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. There was this tension and in her eyes he could see that she was aware of it as well. It would be so easy to bent forward, to take her face into his palms and kiss her. Just a few inches and his lips would meet hers. Then their closeness would no longer be unspoken, would no longer be something she only got to see when she was reading his hand.

"I will allow you some privacy to get dressed completely again," Lindsay said then, getting up from the floor.

"Oh...sure," Danny managed to answer. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind. He watched how she left the room and closed the door. Then a sigh escaped him as he shook his head once again, this time at himself. He liked to be around women, but for the first time a woman made him speechless. She followed him everywhere; in his thoughts and his dreams. He didn't know how much longer he could keep those thoughts and feelings to himself.

A few moments later, completely dressed now, he left the bedroom as well. Lindsay was just setting the small dining table. Jessica was standing at the large kettle, smiling as she looked up.

"Sir Daniel, would you like to stay for dinner? I believe we have enough to offer you something as well," she said.

Throwing a short glance at Lindsay, Danny debated what to answer. He would have loved to stay longer, to be around her even more. But he also knew that he was too affected for more closeness. If he didn't want to say anything that would probably push her too far, he needed some distance.

"I promised Don to pay him a visit after coming her," he said then, not even lying.

Jessica's face reddened immediately. "Oh, then have a nice dinner with...Sir Donald."

Danny noticed how a smirk lit Lindsay's face and briefly, he couldn't help but grin himself. He wasn't the only one who had noticed that there was also a special kind of tension between Jessica and Don. They liked each other a lot and Danny wondered when his best friend would finally admit his feelings. Then again Don was wondering the same regarding him and Lindsay.

"I will. Thank you for the offer." He turned back to Lindsay. "Thanks to you for making my back better. I might indeed come back to your offer."

"You can come to me anytime," Lindsay replied, once more with a friendly smile. "Have a lovely evening. I believe we will see each other again tomorrow."

"I'm certain about that," Danny answered.

Once again, he exchanged a look with Lindsay. But even as he was on his way to the castle again, Danny couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know what exactly she was doing to him, but he had already realised that he needed to be around her every day. He needed to see her, needed this smile, needed to hear her voice. He was happy around her and he knew if he didn't want to drive himself crazy, he had to be honest to her one day.

* * *

Standing at the window of his room, Don was watching the town below in the valley. He loved to do that; it was interesting to watch people minding their daily business. He knew he and the other knights were responsible for their safety and he was more than willing to do everything to protect this little town. And the entire kingdom.

Don loved Taylor. He felt home, for many reasons. He could be around his best friend all day long. And he could be around Jessica. The young woman had caught his attention long ago and ever since this day, he was trying everything to catch her attention as well. He believed he had discovered something between them; there was more than just the closeness between two good friends. He wondered if she had discovered this tension already as well, but he feared to ask her. He didn't want to push her, instead he would wait until he would be sure if she was sharing those feelings he had. Or he would ask Lindsay if she could read his hand and tell him more, although he doubted she would reveal any secrets about her childhood friend, if there were any.

A knocking at his door interrupted him in his thoughts. Before he could tell his visitor to come in though, the door was already opened. Without saying a word, Danny entered the room, made his way over to the old couch near the window and sat down with a sigh.

"Welcome, feel free to come in," Don said, shaking his head at his friend.

"I'm sorry, if I'm disturbing, just let me know and I won't bother you," Danny answered.

Don raised his eyebrows. "I didn't mean that and you know it. Is anything wrong with you?" Leaning against the wall, he studied his best friend closely. He knew Danny like a brother, and he had his suspicion what was bugging him. Yet it was Danny's turn to speak it out.

"I visited Miss Lindsay because of my aching back," he admitted then.

"What was she supposed to do against your aching back?" Don wanted to know.

"She found out why it was hurting and said she knows how to make it better," Danny answered. "Don't you ask me why I didn't go to our healer with that. I wanted her to do it and indeed she made it better. It's not hurting anymore at all."

"May I ask why you are then looking like something is bothering you?" Don asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know how long I can hide what I'm thinking and feeling for her," he managed to say and Don knew what a big step such a confession was for his friend. "I care for her, she means so much to me. As I was there and she took care of my back, I wish I could stay there all day long. I never felt so comfortable before."

"I still do not understand why this is bothering you," Don admitted honestly. "Why can't you go to her and let her know how much she means to you?"

Danny glared at him. "Then if this is so easy, may I know why you didn't admit your feelings to Jessica yet?"

Don couldn't help but blush; he knew his best friend was right. "I understand you, my friend," he said then. "I know it is easier to give an advice than following it. I see how much it is bothering you though that you have such strong feelings for her and have to hide them. Maybe don't go straight to her and let her know about them, but show it to her more and more."

"I believe she might know about my feelings already," Danny said.

"What?" Don looked at his friend in confusion. "May I know what you're talking about now?"

Danny sighed deeply. "She read in my hand once and I believe she knows what I'm feeling. But I do not believe she knows how...much I really care for her. How much I would like...Don, I would like to be together with her, but I do not know how to make this happen. Look at her, she is such a wonderful woman. She is friendly, she is sweet and...she is innocent. She isn't like those women who push themselves at us because they are interested in sharing a bed with a knight. She is different and I don't want her to misunderstand me or feel pressure."

Don nodded. He understood what his friend was talking about; he didn't feel any different himself. "But I believe there is a difference between making her feel uncomfortable with pushing her into anything she might not be ready for and showing her how much she means to you. Why don't you start with little hints? You could take her out for a lovely picnic into the forest, or you could offer to go for a walk with her. You could make her little presents. I might be wrong, but I believe women like it when you show your interest with little gesture of interest. She might understand that you wouldn't bother to show so much interest in every woman. Maybe if you make little steps, one after the other, this might lead you to your goal. There is a difference between hiding your thoughts and feelings and carefully announcing them."

Don had to admit he was surprised by his own words. It was always easier for him to give advice than to listen to himself. He could understand his friend's hesitation; he wasn't feeling any different. As he watched Danny, he could see how his friend was thinking about his words.

"This plan might actually work out just fine," Danny said then. "My friend, you come up with great ideas. But I have one request."

"What might that be?" Don asked, a bit hesitant himself now.

Danny smiled. "If I listen to your advice and start showing my feelings to Miss Lindsay, I want you to be so honest yourself." He paused. "I believe you and I are good hearted and decent men. They are wonderful women and they seem to like us as who we are. They aren't just interested in an adventure, in strong men with shining armours. Who are we not to show them how wonderful they are and how much we care for them? My dear Don, I believe it is about time that we are brave not only when we fight for the kingdom but also when we show those sweet women what we are feeling for them."

Don smiled back at his friend. "I believe you couldn't have said that any better."

Don knew how much Danny was in love with Lindsay. He could understand his hesitation. As he was in love with Jessica, he knew it wasn't easy to admit those feelings as he didn't want the young woman to feel pressured to agree to something she might not be ready for. But there was indeed a difference between going too far and doing nothing, and he agreed; both of them had to make little steps to show those women how much they meant to them.


	11. Spending Time Together

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for reviewing of course! Special thanks to DeathDaisy, afrozenheart412 and CSI4lyfNCIS13!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Spending Time Together**

It was getting late as Lindsay stepped out of the small house she and her best friend shared. Even though it was small, she loved it; it was home for them and it was a good feeling to return after a long day of work.

Thinking of work, Lindsay's eyes travelled over to the castle. Mighty and protective, it was towering above the little village. It was a beautiful place, but still she wouldn't trade it against her own little house.

Lindsay was still amazed that she had gotten the chance to go to the castle every day and work there for the King and the Queen. She hadn't felt the urge to meet them, although she had heard only good stories about the royal couple.

But Lindsay felt uncomfortable around people like them; people who had so much power, who had been born in such important families, who ruled the kingdom which she called her home. She always felt like she was about to make a mistake and offend them.

But fortunately King Mac and Queen Stella had made sure that she felt comfortable around them. They were nice and welcoming, and they appreciated her gift a lot. They even didn't get tired of showing her that they believed she was special.

Thinking of her gift, Lindsay remembered how she had found out about it. She knew she had always had this gift; since her childhood, she was able to read people's hands. Back then, she hadn't thought of it as something special, believing everyone was able to do that.

But then she had found out that her ability to read people's hands was indeed something special, and this realisation had made her nervous. She knew what happened to people who were accused of witchcraft and she had been scared that someone would accuse her of that as well. So she had kept it to herself, until it had come out one day.

Fortunately she had only met people who had appreciated her gift, and had used it for their advantages. Lindsay was aware of the fact that some people only approached her when they wanted her to read their hands. Jessica had warned them and wanted her to be careful. But Lindsay didn't mind. She liked to help others, and she didn't expect anything back.

The King and Queen had wanted to have her work for them though, and hadn't accepted it when she had told them that she would help them out for free. They wanted to pay her for it, and they had managed to convince her. For King Mac, she was a great help in the fight against King Stanley. For Queen Stella, she was a welcome help to have a look at her marriage with the King.

Her eyes travelled over to the window where she knew Danny had his room. So far she hadn't seen his room, or been anywhere near it. She assumed he had no problem with a little visit, but the thought alone made her cheeks flush.

Her massages had been good for him; she had felt it when she had touched his back to see if he was feeling any better. He had relaxed so much that he had fallen asleep in her bed. Although she knew such thoughts weren't appropriate, Lindsay couldn't help but think that he had looked very good in her bed. So much, she had wished to join Danny and snuggle up against his strong body.

Lindsay could understand why so many women were interested in knights, why they fascinated them and why they were so attracted to them. They were there to protect the kingdom, they were strong and manly, and a lot of them even had good manners. They looked so strong and mighty in their armours, on the backs of their horses. They looked so elegant when they dueled each other.

As much as she tried not to think like that, Lindsay couldn't deny that she had noticed how attractive Danny was. Of course she wouldn't admit that, but it was true. Yet the fact that he was handsome wasn't the only reason why she enjoyed his company so much.

Lindsay could clearly remember how she had met Danny for the first time. He had shown so much interest in her and her herbs. And then they had met at the little creek. She had read in his hand and had found out that he had feelings for her. He had encouraged her to talk to the King and Queen. He was so nice and friendly. She felt comfortable around him.

Her smile widened as she managed to see Danny even from the distance. He stood at his window, glancing out into the distance. Once again, Lindsay could feel her cheeks reddening. Quickly, she wanted to head back into the house before he would catch her, but just in this moment, he saw her.

And, even though he was so far away, Lindsay could see how Danny smiled at her. He waved, and instinctively, she waved back at him. Immediately, she could feel how her heart was beating faster in excitement. Even as she had returned into the house already, she was smiling. He liked her a lot, and one day she would admit that she was feeling the same way.

* * *

It was early the next morning, but even though he didn't like to get up when the sun was just about to rise, Danny had gotten up already. He hadn't been tired at all; just thinking of Lindsay was enough to get excited.

Even the following morning, he was still feeling relaxed and comfortable after her loving massage. She was a very talented woman. He caught himself by wondering how he could convince her to massage him again, or to do anything else together with her.

She was special to him, and even though he wouldn't completely admit it, he wanted to spend as much time together with her as possible. So he had mounted his horse and headed into the village to pick her up.

Jessica had already arrived a bit ago, so he knew she wouldn't take Lindsay to the castle. He also knew that Lindsay liked to go for walks and to get to the castle all by herself. But Danny hoped that she would like his idea to pick her up, and maybe would agree to have a little chat with him.

His heart was hammering in excitement as he dismounted his horse in front of the little house. Instinctively, he had to think of his last visit, as he had been lying in her bed. Shaking his head, he tried to get those thoughts out of his head. Even though he and Don had agreed that they wanted to get closer to those two women, he didn't want to rush anything. She meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for yet.

He was just about to head over to the small, wooden floor when it was opened suddenly and Lindsay stepped out of the house. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Danny, before a bright smile lit her face.

"Good morning, Sir Daniel," she greeted him. "I'm surprised to see you here, do you have any work to do in the village?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm here because of you."

He didn't miss how Lindsay's cheeks reddened lightly at his words. "Oh, that is nice of you to pay me a visit, Sir Daniel. Do you need any herbs from me? And I also would like to ask you if your back is feeling any better?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "My back is very well, thanks to you, Miss Lindsay. But I'm not here because I want something from you. I'm here because I was looking forward to seeing you."

She gave him a confused look. "What does that mean?"

He offered a broad smile. "That means I'm here because I wanted to pay you a visit and because I wanted to take you to the castle. I know you like to go for walks, but I assume riding on the back of a horse is as lovely as that.."

She mirrored his smile. "Oh, that is so friendly of you! You came to the village just to do that for me?"

Danny cursed himself as he realised he was blushing as well. "Yes, that is why I came to the village. I...think it is a nice way to thank you for helping me with my back, Miss Lindsay."

Lindsay nodded. "But I hope you know that I did this for you. You're such a friendly and nice man, and I like helping you out if you need me."

Biting his bottom lip, Danny prevented himself from admitting how much he really needed her, and wanted her. He didn't want to put any pressure on her with revealing all those feelings, although he knew she was aware of the most of them already.

"Well, then allow me to do the same," he said then, hoping he could change the topic. He offered his hand to her. "May I help you, my lady?"

Chuckling, she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up onto the horse. "You're really a gentleman, Sir Daniel."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Lindsay," he told her, and before he could stop himself, he continued, "Maybe one day you could read in my hand again. You didn't do that for a while." As he realised what he had said, his face turned bright red and he added, "Only if you would like to do that."

"I would love to do that," she answered, surprising him with the excitement in her voice.

"Good," he replied. "But now allow me to take you to the castle."

He knew; if she read in his hand again, she would find out exactly what he was feeling for her. But as Danny thought of it, he realised his idea was actually pretty good. Lindsay would know what he was thinking of her, and this would be a good foundation for the conversation he wanted to have with her.

* * *

Standing on her beloved balcony, Stella was taking in the stunning view in front of her. She loved Taylor; long ago, it had become home for her. The balcony counted to one of her favourite places in the castle. From here, she had a fantastic view across the whole village.

This place was home, and she knew how much her husband loved this kingdom. Mac was a proud and good king. It pained her that King Stanley, who was supposed to be a good alley, was planning something against them. Fortunately they were aware of those plans. Thanks to a certain young lady.

Stella's eyes traveled over to the small house near the forest. A smile lit her face as she found one of her knights in front of it, and her smile widened as she saw Lindsay stepping out of the house, greeting Danny with a bright smile. Stella was well aware of how much the knight liked her; she could see it every time they were in the same room, every time they had a meal together.

Stella liked the young woman a lot. Lindsay reminded her of herself. She could clearly remember how she had been a young woman from another little village, and how she had been introduced to Mac's family. She had felt so shy at first; a feeling which was very unfamiliar to Stella. She wasn't a shy woman at all, but as she had been in love with Mac, she had wanted to make everything right. This had made her insecure, but fortunately just for a short time.

So she had understood how Lindsay had been feeling the first time she had met her and the King. Stella had tried her best to take away the young woman's concern, and had been glad when she had realised how successful she had been.

Now Lindsay visited her every day, and after helping out Mac with letting him know what King Stanley was planning next, the two women often had long and nice conversations. Stella was amazed by how intelligent Lindsay was, by how much she knew. She could even read and Stella had promised that she would let her borrow some of her favourite books.

She liked to have the young woman and her friend Jessica around, and she knew she wasn't the only one. For a while now, Stella had thought about a suggestion she wanted to make. The night before, she had discussed it with Mac and he had immediately agreed. Now Stella only had to talk to the two women, and she hoped they would like her idea.

A knocking at the door interrupted Stella in her thoughts. Surprised, she realised how long she had been lost in her thoughts; Lindsay had arrived already.

"Come in," Stella said, entering the room again to welcome her guest. Like always with a bright and friendly smile, Lindsay followed the wish.

"Good morning, Queen Stella," she greeted politely. "I hope you're feeling well."

"I'm always feeling well when I have you around me, Miss Lindsay," Stella answered, returning the friendly smile. "I wish we could see each other more often, not only when you're here to talk to my husband."

Lindsay nodded. "I enjoy talking to you a lot, Queen Stella, and I would also like to meet you more often. Unfortunately it isn't always easy as the castle isn't so close to my home."

"I know." Stella's smile widened. This was the moment she had been waiting for. "Because of that, I talked to my husband, and I would like to suggest something to you."

Excited by this prospect, Lindsay nodded. Stella knew that her suggestion was a good idea, and she also knew that especially Danny would agree with her. Now she only had to convince the young woman and her best friend, and so she started to explain what she had in mind.


	12. Of Offers And Decisions

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter for you. :) I hope you will enjoy it! There is still so much we can do with the folks of Taylor, right? ;) Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and especially for the wonderful reviews! Special thanks to DeathDaisy, CSI4lyfNCIS13, afrozenheart412 and instantchaos!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Of Offers And Decisions**

Lindsay enjoyed her visits at the castle; because she got the chance to meet Danny of course but also because she enjoyed meeting the Queen as well. Queen Stella was a friendly woman. She hadn't been born into a royal family, had grown up just like her. She had immediately understood how Lindsay had felt hesitant at her first visit, and had made sure that the young woman felt comfortable.

Ever so slowly, a friendship seemed to build between the two women and Lindsay was happy that she couldn't only help the King and the kingdom but also could answer some personal questions for the Queen. Always concerned because of King Mac, Queen Stella often had questions regarding him, but also regarding a potential family. So far, Lindsay hadn't been able to see much for the royal couple, but what she had seen had always been nice.

Now the Queen was standing in front of her, seeming to be excited because of an idea she had gotten. If this had been something she had to talk to the King about, it had to be something special. The thought of that excited Lindsay as well. She tried her best to hide her excitement, but she eagerly wanted to know what Stella had in mind.

"Miss Lindsay, I really enjoy your company," Stella said then. "I always look forward to seeing you and your friend Miss Jessica. You two are such lovely women. It's a joy for me to meet you; a joy I'm looking forward to every day. As you might know, there aren't many women at the castle who I could have a nice, fine conversation with."

Lindsay nodded. She could imagine that the Queen didn't have many friends at the castle. The King could talk to his adviser or to his knights. She knew the King was friends with Danny and Don. But Queen Stella only had her maids around, and those were working for her mostly. She hadn't seen any connection that could remind Lindsay of a friendship.

"Now I wish that you, I and your friend could be around each other more often," Stella continued. "I would be delighted if we could see each other whenever we felt like it, not only during the meals or when my dear husband asks you for some advice."

"It would be lovely to see you more often, Queen Stella," Lindsay answered with a smile. "But as you know, mine and Jessica's house is a couple of feet away and even though you and the King pay us very well, I still have to sell by herbs at the market so we may be able to save some money and even enjoy some meet occasionally."

Stella nodded in understanding. "I know that as two young, unmarried women, it might not be easy to earn enough money for your well-being. Even more my idea might be a good suggestion for you and your friend. I do not expect you to make a decision now and let me know what you think of my idea. Anyway I believe I could share my thoughts with you already, and then you can take your time to think of it."

"I would like to do that," Lindsay said, although she didn't know what exactly the Queen would suggest. Obviously she was allowed to think about her agreement though, and so she didn't worry.

"Fine." Stella smiled at her warmly. "As I let you know already, I talked to my husband about this idea and he agreed with it. I know you enjoy living in your little house. But we have a lot of beautiful rooms in this castle and there would be two I would like to offer to you and Miss Jessica. If you accepted this offer, you wouldn't have to work so hard for every penny. You could have meals with my husband, me and the knights. You would have a warm, comfortable home and we all could see each other as often as we wanted to. I don't want you to go away from the village and if you still would like to sell your herbs, you could do so. I could even offer you to grow herbs, vegetables and whatever else you want in the castle's own little garden. I believe our magician Sidney and our doctor Sheldon might also be interested in exchanging your knowledge about herbs and medicine."

Lindsay glanced back at the Queen in surprise, not able to response right away. She hadn't had an idea of what Stella would suggest. But that she would ask her and Jessica to move into the castle hadn't been expected by her.

"I hope you don't mind my suggestion," Stella added then.

"Oh no, I don't mind it. I have to admit you rather surprised me though, Queen Stella," Lindsay answered. "It is lovely of you to suggest that Jessica and I may move into the castle."

"This is nothing more than a suggestion though," Stella replied, still with a friendly smile. "I would be happy if you took my offer, but if you chose to stay in the village in your house, I won't be offended either."

Lindsay nodded. She knew that Stella wouldn't mind if she said no to this offer. So far, moving away from the little house had never been an option to her. But as she thought of the fact that she wouldn't only see the Queen more often but also Danny, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the imagination of that.

* * *

"Sir Daniel, you don't have to train me," Adam said.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "How many times am I supposed to tell you not to call me Sir Daniel? It's Danny for you. And as I let you know before, I would like to train you because I believe you're talented. I witnessed a few of your own attempts at training how to use your sword. I believe if you get some support for me, you might become a very talented and strong knight." He paused, studying his young friend. "Of course this requires your wish to become a knight."

"I would love to defend the kingdom," Adam answered.

Danny nodded satisfied. "I expected this answer." He wanted to say more but was interrupted as he spotted a certain familiar person at the gate of the barn where he and Adam had just taken care of the horses. Forgetting what he had in mind, he smiled broadly as Lindsay stopped, watching the two men hesitantly.

"I believe you will train me later," Adam said quietly, winking at Danny. Turning around, he nodded towards Lindsay. "It is nice to see you, Miss Lindsay."

"It is nice to see you as well," Lindsay answered with a smile. Turning back to Danny, she added, "I hope I did not interrupt you, Sir Daniel. If you were busy, I won't disturb you as we can always have a conversation later."

Danny quickly shook his head. "Oh no, Miss Lindsay. You would never disturb." He exchanged a short glance with Adam, who nodded. "Miss Lindsay, the weather is lovely and as you and I both seem to not have to work right now, why don't we go for a short walk? You seem to have the wish to talk to me about something."

Nodding, Lindsay followed Danny. Indeed the weather was lovely; the sun was shining bright in the deep blue sky. Flowers were blooming everywhere at the edge of the wavy road that led up to the castle. Danny enjoyed throwing quick glances at Lindsay, taking in the beauty of the young woman. He knew Don was right; sooner or later, he had to admit his feelings for her. She meant a lot to him.

It was more and more difficult to resist the urge to touch her, to kiss her. She was everything he wanted and she was aware of his growing feelings for her. Back then at the creek, she had let him know that his attempts at getting together with her would succeed. But for that, he would have to make those attempts.

"I believe you came to the barn because you wanted to talk to me," Danny said after walking for a while.

Lindsay nodded. "You know me so well, Sir Daniel. Yes, indeed I would like to talk to you. Queen Stella made an offer and now I'm unsure on whether to take said offer or not."

"What did she offer to you?" Danny wanted to know.

"Queen Stella said she enjoys having me and Jessica around," Lindsay told him. "So she believed it might be lovely if she and I would move into the castle. She would offer us two rooms."

Listening to her words, Danny tried not to show too much of his excitement about the prospect of Lindsay moving into the castle. Obviously Queen Stella had made this suggestion, but Lindsay hadn't made a decision yet.

"I believe this is indeed a lovely offer," he chose to say.

She nodded. "It is, yes. Yet I'm unsure. Yet I don't know whether taking her offer or not would be the best decision."

"I understand," he replied. For Danny, the answer for this question was easy. He wanted Lindsay to move into the castle. He wanted to see her every day. He wanted to be around her as much as even possible. But he also knew that this decision wasn't about him. As much as he wanted to be happy with her; even more he wanted her to be happy herself.

"How could I find out what is the right decision?" she wanted to know.

"I cannot tell you what the right decision is for you, Miss Lindsay," he answered. "I believe you know it yourself though. Everyone of us has a little voice deep within us. If you listen to your heart, you might know what is the best for you."

"I find it difficult to decide," Lindsay admitted. Her cheeks reddened lightly. "But I believe you're surely not interested in listening to that."

"Oh, Miss Lindsay, if I can help you with deciding, I would love to do so," Danny let her know.

She blushed even more, nodded though. "I find it difficult because I enjoy both ideas. This house...Jessica and I bought it together. We worked hard to make it a lovely home for us. It is our first own home. I also enjoy selling my herbs and being so close to all the other people in the village. I like to talk to them, or to offer them help if they need it. But taking Queen Stella's offer is also nice. Then Jessica and I wouldn't have to be concerned about not having enough money for us. We would have a lovely home, we would be around a lot of people we like. I might try to listen to my heart, but I fear that my heart doesn't have an answer either. I feel like both ideas are lovely, but I cannot have both at once."

"That is true indeed," he agreed. "Maybe you could ask Miss Jessica how she feels about moving to the castle. Maybe she might tell you that she rather wants to stay in the village as well."

But Lindsay shook her head. "I already know what Jessica wishes. She loves our house, mainly because it is so comfortable and is our first own home. But I know she loves the castle as well. Especially she likes to be able to see Sir Donald every day and even more than usually." She smiled as she saw the knowing smirk that lit his face. "I think she would love to take Queen Stella's offer. I know what she would tell me. She would say that we could go to the village every day, that I could still grow and sell my herbs and that we could turn our rooms into lovely homes as well."

"I think Miss Jessica might be right with that," Danny answered.

"What do you think, Sir Daniel?" she asked, like he had expected. "What would you suggest? What do you believe I should do, Sir Daniel?"

He hesitated. At first he had believed he should be careful with his answers. He didn't want to influence her. Danny wanted Lindsay to be happy; he didn't want to force his own wishes on her. But she had asked for his opinion, and he didn't want to lie at her.

"I would be happy if you chose to move into the castle," he decided to answer. "Miss Lindsay, you have to listen to your heart though. Whatever makes you happy is right. I know you love your little house, you love the village and the people over there. I don't want to influence you, but I may still let you know what I think. A lot of people would be happy if you moved into the castle; Queen Stella of course, but I would be happy as well. I love your company and if you move means I might be allowed to spend even more time with you, I would be more than delighted. You can still visit the village, and you might be allowed to grow herbs in the castle's garden. You can sell those, and Sidney or Sheldon, our healer, might be nice partners for discussions about herbs and your other skills. You will like your new home very soon. I'm certain about that."

Danny had tried his best to leave the decision up to her. Lindsay was a grown up woman and she would know what was best for her. But she was unsure and had asked for his opinion; his honest opinion, not something she wanted to hear. She needed a couple of moments until she replied.

"Thank you for your answer, Sir Daniel," she said with a friendly, bright smile. "You helped me a lot with your answer. Indeed you're right with everything you said." She hesitated. "It also flatters me that you would like to see me more often, and I would like to admit that meeting you every day, even more than we already do, would be a joy for me as well." She paused again. "I will talk to Jessica of course, but I believe I know what I would like to do."

"May I know what your choice might be?" he wanted to know.

Her smile widened. "If I don't change my mind again, I might soon move into a nice, new room and then you and I can meet even more often. Maybe for daily walks."

Even though Danny would have accepted every answer, hearing what she had decided excited him. He was already happy that Lindsay was working at the castle. If she moved in there, he would try his best to admit his feelings to her.


	13. A Great Idea For Everyone

**A/N: Here's a new update for you! :) Thanks so much again for the lovely reviews! Also thanks for checking out my oneshots based on this story! I hope you'll like the new update! Special thanks to DeathDaisy, lily moonlight, afrozenheart412 and CSI4lyfNCIS13!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Great Idea For Everyone**

Lindsay was pacing up and down in the small cottage which she shared with Jessica. Danny had headed back to the castle a while ago already. She hadn't missed the smile that had spread across her face as she had announced she was truly interested in taking Queen Stella's offer.

Moving into the castle. The thought of that alone caused Lindsay's heart to beat faster in a mix of excitement and nervousness. Obviously the Queen enjoy her presence a lot; enough to make her ask if she wanted to leave the village behind and move into the castle as well.

It was a decision which Lindsay didn't want to make without her best friend. Jessica was close like a sister to her, and if she chose to move, she wanted Jessica to do the same. Never she would leave her alone in this cottage, in the village, all by herself.

Deep inside, Lindsay knew how Jessica would respond to this suggestion. She knew her best friend loved her work in the castle, loved to be there for a visit, especially as she enjoyed being around Don all day long. Just like she loved to be around Danny.

Thinking of Danny caused Lindsay's excitement to increase even more. Handsome and friendly the knight was, and a real gentleman if he wanted to. She also had seen different sides of him of course. He could make comments that caused her to blush. And after all, he was one of King Mac's mighty knights.

Lindsay knew Danny loved fighting for Taylor, but she couldn't imagine which feelings he had to experience when he had to face the enemies that threatened the King, Queen and the folks of this little village. He felt responsible for them all.

This thought fascinated her even more. He was a strong man, yet he was able to offer a smile that managed to excite a young woman from the village. She knew he cared for her deeply; she had seen it in his hands. He liked her a lot, partly in ways that caused her face to turn bright red.

Feeling her cheeks heating up again, Lindsay quickly shook her head. Now was not the time to remember what she had seen when she had read Danny's hands. Especially she shouldn't have such thoughts if she really chose to move into the castle. Then they would meet every day.

Every day. Once again, a bright smile lit Lindsay's face. She liked the King and the Queen, and she was well aware of the fact that a room in the castle would be a lot more comfortable than this little cottage.

But the main reason why she considered moving was a certain knight. Lindsay didn't need a comfortable room in a castle. She also didn't need huge, daily mails, although she had to admit she was grateful that she could have meat every day and could eat until she was full, not having to go to bed with a growling stomach.

Yet she didn't need all this luxury, and that alone would have never been a reason for her to even think about leaving the little cottage; after all it was hers and Jessica's first own home.

She considered this option because it would allow her to see Danny every day. She wouldn't only be at the castle while doing her work for the King and Queen. She would love there. Lindsay would be able to have her own little garden for her herbs and everything else she liked to plant. She would be allowed to sit at the fountain in the center of the castle. She would talk to those who lived there, too, and would spend most of her time within the walls of said castle.

Just like him. No longer, Lindsay would have to come up with excuses for why she wanted to meet Danny. She didn't need to ask him about his back, she didn't need to find other reasons for why she liked to be inside the castle rather than at home or at the market. They wouldn't even be able to avoid each other; exactly what she was looking forward to.

So lost in her thoughts, she was startled as the door to the cottage was opened and a very tired Jessica entered the room.

"I love to cook," her best friend said, dropping her bags and her coat onto the wooden bench at the dining table before she let herself fall onto it. "But today, I had to cook such a big meal that I felt like my feet wouldn't stand still for just a single moment. This might have not been a problem for me; as you know, I'm good when I have to do a lot and hard work. But returning to the village felt like torture to me. Sir Donald was so kind to offer to take me back home, but I refused to take this offer as the poor man had enough to do with being on the back of a horse all day long. So I went on my own, and my legs are aching so badly that I want to sleep for the next few days." She released a deep sigh before she glanced up at Lindsay. Narrowing her eyebrows, she added, "And I might have been more polite to you. Obviously you have been thinking about something as I came in here."

"Oh, it is fine," Lindsay quickly reassured her friend. She knew this look Jessica gave her; a look that told her that the other woman had successfully read her mind again. "I'm sorry you're feeling so rough. Would you like me to give you some of my herbs? I know some of them will work very well and make sure your legs won't hurt any longer."

"That is lovely of you," Jessica answered, obviously too tired to question Lindsay any longer. "This won't change though that there will be more days like this. Days on which I have to go this long way after work. I know we could get us a horse, but that is too expensive for us right now."

"Maybe there might be another idea," Lindsay said, believing that now was the perfect moment for bringing up Queen Stella's suggestion.

"Oh? I'm listening," Jessica replied, making herself more comfortable on the squealing bench.

Lindsay sat down on a chair across of her. "I was talking to Queen Stella today," she began. "She said she really enjoys our company. It is nice for her to have some women around as there aren't many women at the castle who she can talk to. She asked me then if I could imagine that you and I move into the castle. She said we would have everything we need. We could still sell herbs at the market. I could have my very own garden in the castle, and we would get our own rooms." She hesitated as she saw Jessica's expression turning more and more curious and surprised. "I didn't give her an answer yet of course and I wanted to share this with you first. I would never consider moving into the castle if you chose to stay here."

"The Queen really asked if you and I would like to move into the castle?" Jessica asked disbelieving. As Lindsay nodded, she added, "Do you have any idea what an honour that is? The Queen would never ask anyone to move into the castle. She loves everyone who is working for her, but apart from the knights, the doctor and the magician, barely anyone gets such an honour."

Lindsay nodded. "I heard that myself. I was surprised as Queen Stella told me she wanted to spend more time with us because she likes us so much." She paused again. "Maybe if we took this offer, it would solve your problems. I'm not at the castle all day long, but I can understand how you are exhausted after a whole day in the King's and Queen's kitchen, cooking for them and the knights. I believe it would be a lot nicer for you just to go upstairs into your very own room; a room that would be a lot more comfortable than what we have here."

Once again, Jessica looked at Lindsay in pure surprised. "I always thought moving to the castle would never be an option for you," she said.

Lindsay shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, I would agree to do it. I believe it is lovely of Queen Stella to invite us, and a lot of things would be easier for us. A little garden in the castle would be wonderful, and I could talk to the magician, because he surely knows a lot of things I don't know yet. Also he is one of the very few persons I could talk to about my gift."

The smirk that lit Jessica's face immediately told Lindsay that her friend once again had managed to look right through her. "I believe the main reason why you consider moving is a certain knight, am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lindsay answered, not without blushing.

Jessica laughed. "Oh, my dear friend, when will you stop fooling me? After all, I already admitted openly that I care for Sir Donald a lot. But you still keep on going back and forth with Sir Daniel. You would like to move to the castle because it would allow you to be around him whenever you want to. You don't have to go and see him while you work, and you don't have to wait for him to appear in the village either."

For another moment, Lindsay felt the urge to argue, but then she changed her mind. Jessica was like a sister for her; the two women knew each other since their childhood. They had grown up together and left their home town together to discover the world. They had depended on each other during this time, and they knew each other, sometimes better than they knew themselves.

"Do you think it is wrong of me to wish to be together with him in the castle?" she wanted to know.

Jessica offered an encouraging smile. "Would you like to know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that you and Sir Daniel should finally be honest to each other. After all you know how much he cares for you because of what you read in his hands. I think moving into the castle is a wonderful idea. Indeed I wouldn't have to go down here all by myself after a long day. You could have your big garden with all your herbs and people to talk to. And, which is the most important reason, you and I would be around Sir Daniel and Sir Donald all day long."

"So this is our decision then?" Lindsay wanted to know.

Jessica nodded. "I will just send someone who can inform the King and the Queen."

Lindsay smiled, once again feeling excitement rising. Soon, she and Danny would be able to meet every day. She and her best friend would still be able to share the same home, and thinking about how they could sit in one of their rooms at the fireplace together excited her as well. She had no doubt their decision was right.

* * *

Leaning against the windowsill, Danny let his eyes wander across the village at the bottom of the castle's hill. The view was as stunning as ever, and immediately, his eyes travelled over to Lindsay's little cottage.

Instinctively, he smiled at this sight. He knew she was at home now, and he couldn't help himself as he started to imagine how she was probably just sitting on her bed. The bed he had been lying in just shortly ago.

Queen Stella had suggested that she and Jessica should move into the castle. Just the thought of that excited Danny like nothing else. He would be able to see Lindsay every day, and if he was careful, he could surely convince her that there was nothing wrong if he visited her occasionally.

And she even liked the idea as well. Danny hadn't wanted to force his own wishes on the young woman. But obviously Lindsay had liked the idea of moving to the castle, and so he had tried to encourage her.

Now it was up to her and Jessica what they would do next. Of course everything would be a lot easier for the two women if they moved, and Lindsay would be still able to go to the market. But he also knew that the little cottage meant a lot to both women as it had been their very first own home.

Just as he wanted to step away from the window, his door was ripped open and a visibly excited Don entered.

"How many more times am I supposed to tell you that you should knock?" Danny wanted to know, glaring at his friend. He hated to be interrupted, especially when he was lost in his thoughts, and even more when he was thinking about Lindsay.

"I'm sure you won't care anymore if you listen to what I just found out," Don answered with a broad grin.

Danny rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

Don waited on purpose, making an important face before he answered, "I just heard that Jessica sent someone to inform Queen Stella and King Mac that she and Lindsay want to take their offer to move into the castle."

"What?" Indeed Don had been right; within a second, Danny had forgotten his anger about his friend not knocking at his door. "Are you serious about that? Are you sure?"

Don laughed. "Now if you aren't excited, huh? I knew you would be happy to find out that your beloved sweetheart will move into the castle."

Once again, Danny glared at his friend, but then decided not to waste time on arguing with him. "When will they move?"

"Tomorrow," Don answered. "And you, me and Adam are supposed to help them with that."

"That's a nice surprise," Danny replied, and this time he didn't even try to hide his smile. "So they really agreed to do this. That means they'll be around here every day."

"We can meet them whenever we want to, without having to come up with an excuse," Don added. "Could we be any luckier knights?"

It was Danny's turn to laugh. "Then I'd suggest we go to bed soon so we'll be awake enough to help them with their goods tomorrow. The quicker we are, the sooner they can move in here."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," his friend answered.

As Don had left, Danny turned around, glancing out of the window again. This time he spotted Lindsay who was sitting on the small bench in front of her cottage. Soon they would both be living in the castle, and would meet whenever they wanted to. He was eagerly looking forward to that.


	14. Of Loving Support, Working Plans

**A****/****N****: ****Huge ****thanks**** to**** everyone**** who****'****s**** still ****reading**** and**** reviewing**** this ****fic****. :) ****Special**** thanks**** to**** RandomTVFan****30, ****DeathDaisy****, ****afrozenheart****412 ****and**** lily**** moonlight****!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 14: ****Of**** Loving**** Support****, ****Working**** Plans ****And**** Fascination**

Queen Stella was glad that her husband no longer had to wonder what King Stanley would do next. Thanks to a young woman from the village, he was now able to find out what the other king was planning before he could do any harm to the folks of Taylor.

Unfortunately this advantage didn't change King Mac's feelings about what was ahead for his kingdom. King Stanley had pretended to be an ally for a while now. With this promise, he had covered his real intentions.

King Stanley was planning on attacking Taylor. So far, they didn't know exactly when the king wanted to do that, but the reports that he wouldn't change his mind were getting more and more accurate.

Stella could understand her husband's concern. Mac was a good king. He loved the folks of his kingdom, and he didn't want to see anyone in danger. He wanted to protect them, but he didn't want to fight.

Once again, Stella watched Mac as he sat at his favourite table near the balcony in their bedroom, bent over a couple of papers. She hadn't missed how he had narrowed his eyebrows in concentration, and the concern in his eyes. At first, she had wondered if she should leave him alone, but then had changed her mind. She might not have much knowledge about how to defend a kingdom, but she knew her husband better than anyone else.

"Are you alright, my dear?" she asked as she approached him then. Mac looked up, offering his wife a friendly smile, trying to hide the concern which he knew was so obvious to her.

"Of course I am," he lied.

Stella released a sigh. She sat down in the chair across of Mac at the other side of his desk, studying her husband closely. Of course he didn't want to admit right away how worried he was; because he didn't want to affect her with this concerns. But Stella didn't count to those wives who didn't want to get involved in her husband's business.

"Didn't I tell you before that you can share everything with me, Mac?" she wanted to know. "Please, would you share with me what is bothering you so much?"

Mac glanced back at her for a couple of moments, seeming to debate with himself. Then it was him who sighed.

"I found out that King Stanley might plan an attack during the spring feast," he admitted then. "I still cannot believe he's turned against us like this. He promised to support us should Taylor ever be attacked, and we promised to do him the same favour if needed."

Stella nodded. "Why would he go after us instead?"

Mac shrugged. "Maybe he is scared of us. We're rich, we have good knights. Maybe he fears Taylor could become too strong and mighty a kingdom." He sighed. "That's not what I care for. Politics never really interested me. All I want is people here to be well and Taylor to cooperate with the other kingdoms in a friendly way. But my father already told me back then that this wouldn't work out. This is why I have such well trained knights. I ust wished that an ally wouldn't turn against us and betray us like that. The spring feast is supposed to be a happy day for folks in town. It shouldn't be used for King Stanley's plan."

Once again, Stella nodded. She pulled her chair next to the one of her husband. Gently, she wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulders, offering comfort. She knew how much her husband cared for every person living down there in the village, how much he enjoyed seeing them happy during feasts.

"I can understand you, my dear," she told him. "But unfortunately your father was right with saying that we can't avoid such battles or such kings. We have support though, and I'm certain we can make sure that King Stanley gets what he deserves."

"I hope you're right," Mac answered, once again offering a smile. "I'm sorry I tried to hide this in front of you. I just want you to enjoy this feast as well. I didn't want to concern you with the plans of King Stanley."

"That's kind of you." Stella placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. "But you and I rule this kingdom together, and I want you to be honest to me. I know the world out there, Mac. I want you to share your thoughts with me. Always."

"I'll do that," he answered, and as he kissed her back, she knew he meant it.

* * *

He hadn't hesitated a second when they had asked him to help her, and Don had used every moment possible to watch Jessica closely. He was excited that she had agreed to move into the castle; after all this meant he would be able to see her every day, without needing an excuse for that.

Now they had brought all belongings into Jessica's room, and he was watching her while she was examining her new home with sparks of joy in her eyes.

"Do you like your room, Miss Jessica?" he wanted to know. "The rooms in this part of the castle have the nicest view across the town and half of the kingdom. I believed you would like it."

Jessica turned around, her eyes widening in surprise. "So am I right when I assume that you chose it for me then?"

Don nodded, not without blushing softly at the look she was giving him. "Yes, it was me who suggested it. I thought you would maybe like to wake up in the morning, to open your window and enjoy the sunrise and a beautiful view at the town."

"That is so friendly of you, Sir Donald!" Jessica replied delighted. "I really love it. And my room is so close to Lindsay's also. I can easily sneak into hers if I want to have a bedtime chat with her."

Don nodded. Of course he wouldn't admit that the room was also very close to his own. And to Danny's. The two men had been allowed to pick rooms for the two ladies, and of course they hadn't been able to resist the chance to use this for their own advantage.

"I thought maybe it would be easier to get used to living in the castle now instead of in your little cottage," he added.

"I'm certain that won't be difficult," she answered with a smile that instantly caused his heart to beat faster. She was a beautiful woman; it didn't surprise him that she had caught his attention. Taylor had a lot of lovely women, but for him, she was the most interesting one. When she smiled though, he forgot everything else around him. Suddenly, there was just this smiling woman and his strong wish to take her into his arms, to kiss her.

Quickly, he shook his head to push those thoughts aside again. They were inappropriate in front of Jessica. She was a lady and he didn't want to come across as a rude man who she would surely avoid if he made a mistake like approaching her too fast.

He also knew that he and Danny had agreed not to wait too long though. Both men were sure that there were a lot of men in town and at the castle who would be interested in them as well, and so the two knights decided to try and be faster than them. Of course Don wouldn't just kiss Jessica, but he had another idea that might allow him to spend even more time with her.

"Do you enjoy cooking?" he asked then.

Once again, he got a surprised look. "Of course I do. As you know, I work as a cook."

Don nodded. "Of course you do. But I would like to know if you also like cooking outside of your work, Miss Jessica."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "May I know why you're asking that, Sir Donald?"

"I was just wondering..." He paused for a moment. "Miss Jessica, you are a wonderful cook and I cannot find enough words to describe how much I enjoy everything you serve us. I was wondering...if you don't mind cooking me some extra meals occasionally. Just for myself. If this doesn't mean too much effort for you of course."

Jessica stared back at him, obviously even more surprised now that she had heard his answer. Don couldn't help but wonder if it had been a mistake to make such a suggestion. But quickly he forgot his regrets as a smile lit her face.

"Oh, Sir Donald!" she answered. "That is such a lovely request. I cannot tell you how proud it makes me that you like my food so much that you would like me to cook you some meals just for yourself. Of course I can do that. You should just let me know which meals you enjoy the most."

A broad smile lit Don's face as well. "I will most likely do that, Miss Jessica." And as her smile grew as well, his heart started to beat faster again in pure excitement. Obviously his plan was starting to work already.

* * *

Lindsay was convinced that the decision to move into the castle had been right. After all, she would be able to spend every day together with Danny. Of course she wouldn't run after him all the time, but she would use her chances to be around him occasionally.

Even more excited she had been when she had realised that he would help her to get her belongings into the castle. The room he had chosen for her was beautiful and immediately she felt comfortable there.

"Here is the last box," Danny said, with a heavy sigh setting it down onto the floor. "Would you like me to help you unpack this? It seems to be rather full."

Lindsay couldn't help but blush softly as she nodded. "Yes, this box includes all my books."

"Books? Do you mean novels?" he wanted to know, carefully starting to open the box to not ruin her goods.

"No." She knelt down next to him. "Those are...written by me."

"Written by you?" Danny's eyes widened as he opened the box completely so he could glance into it. Carefully, she picked one of the thick, large books up. "This book was written by you?"

"It's not a novel or filled with wisdom," Lindsay answered, taking it from him to carry it over to her old desk. He followed her and stepped next to her as she opened it. "This book for example contains a collection of various herbs you can find in and around Taylor. I dried some of those herbs and put them in there. Then I wrote down their names and what you can use them for. Not all of my books are filled with herbs though."

Danny nodded slowly. Giving her a curious look, he asked, "What is written in the others if I may ask?"

"Of course you may, Sir Daniel," Lindsay answered, surprised by his honest curiosity. She had always been surprised when he had visited her at the market, had never really understood why he would be so interested in her herbs. He had bought some every time and had asked her what they were used for. She couldn't help but wonder what he had done with them and if he had really needed and used them. Obviously he cared for what she had to say though, and so she chose to answer his question.

"I'm certain you remember what I did with your back as it was aching so badly?" she asked him. At his nod, she continued, "I wrote such therapies down as well. I experienced a lot over the years, I also learnt a lot, was taught a lot and changed the ways that were shown to me to make them work better. I believe maybe my knowledge might be useful for others as well, so if you are interested, you might have a look at my books."

Danny's impressed expression caused her cheeks to redden even more. "That is stunning me," he told her with a smile that caused her heart to beat faster and made her knees feel weak. "I'm sure Sidney, the magician and our healer might be very interested in your collections as well. And this was all done by yourself." He gave her a look which made her shudder. "You're a fascinating woman, Miss Lindsay."

Lindsay couldn't help herself; she was speechless at this comment. Danny, one of the King's knights, believed she was a fascinating woman. Just because she had shown her books to him. Or maybe because of other skills as well?

"Oh, I would not say..." she stammered.

But Danny nodded. "Yes, yes, you are. Not only do you have thick books filled with medical and other knowledge, you also have a certain gift. Don't you forget about that." He offered the smile which she had seen the first time back then at their first meeting. By now, she had seen it a couple of times, but it never failed to affect her. "Would you mind to read in my hands again any time soon? Not now of course as you might be busy with turning your new room into a nice, comfortable home. But maybe later or on another day."

Lindsay studied Danny for a moment. The look in his eyes still confused her. She hadn't forgotten what she had seen in his hands a while ago, and she also hadn't forgotten her own urge to read in his hands as he had been asleep in her bed. She wanted to know if she would still see this strong interest he seemed to have had for her. Was it maybe even stronger than it had been back then? For a moment, an inner voice told her doing this wouldn't be appropriate. But her instinct told her otherwise, and it won.

"I would love to do that for you again, Sir Daniel," Lindsay told him. "Not today maybe, but soon." She glanced back at the various boxes that filled her room and she couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her at the sight.

"Would you like me to help you with that, Miss Lindsay?" Danny wanted to know.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she answered quickly.

He laughed. "But I would love to. Besides, I don't have anything else to do right now, so it's more than fine if I help out a young lady."

She chuckled as well. "Fine, that would be very nice of you."

Together, Danny and Lindsay started to unpack the other boxes. All the time, she could feel it again; the strong tension which seemed to be always there when they met each other. She was looking forward to what she would find out about him, and how it would feel like to meet him even more often from now on.


	15. Strong Feelings

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Here's a new chapter already! I hope you'll like it! Special thanks to MARNIC, RandomTVFan30, DeathDaisy and afrozenheart412!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Strong Feelings**

Sitting on his throne, King Stanley ignored every other person in the room as he stared at now random spot in particular. He was deep in his thoughts a lot lately. King Mac had often found his way into his mind, but lately this seemed to happen quite more frequently.

Taylor. A kingdom that was far too mighty for King Stanley's taste. Of course he could be grateful to have an ally like King Mac, but he wasn't looking for a man who would fight by his side in a battle.

King Stanley was looking for power. He wanted to be the mightiest king in the area, and no other kingdom was supposed to be richer, stronger than his. So far, that had been no problem.

But since King Mac was ruling Taylor, the man had turned into a problem. King Stanley had made sure to win him as his ally, hoping his real plan would work a lot better thanks to that.

"King Stanley?" one of his men asked then, and according to the sound of said man's voice, King Stanley assumed he had asked this question repeatedly until he had made it through to him.

"What do you want from me?" Stanley asked in his usual harsh voice.

"Sire, I know I might not be allowed to ask this, but the men are wondering when we'll finally head out to Taylor? You've been talking about defeating King Mac for a while," the man said, lowering his eyes.

King Stanley released a deep sigh. "Couldn't you be any more impatient." He paused, enjoying the discomfort and fear of the man in front of him. Ever since he was ruling Gerrard, he had made sure that folks, no matter if working for him or not, were frightened of him.

"My plan still is to surprise them when they expect it the least," Stanley answered then. "I've hoped to find an earlier moment for this, but I believe as the spring feast isn't that far ahead anymore, we might wait until then. People will be celebrating, will be happy, and no one will expect us to appear with the intention to conquer their kingdom."

"That's a brilliant plan," the man said, offering a careful smile.

But by this time, King Stanley was ignoring him again. His original plan still seemed to be the best and most successful one to him. No one would expect him to show up, unless he wanted to join the feast. A satisfied smile spread across his face. People would have no idea what would happen to them until he was already sitting on King Mac's throne.

* * *

Jessica had to admit she was nervous as she was standing in the kitchen, preparing a special, little meal for Don. Queen Stella had happily agreed that the young cook was allowed to use her kitchen. The knowing look the Queen had given to her had made Jessica blush.

Was it so obvious how much she liked Don that even the Queen had noticed it already? Jessica surprised herself even more though as she realised that she didn't mind. Should the whole castle know about her feelings; she was trying to hide them as good as possible to not embarrass herself or Don, but she wouldn't avoid him.

She couldn't deny she was glad that she had the kitchen to herself though. All those other helpers who usually supported her when she created huge meals for the King, Queen and everyone else in the castle.

Now, after the kitchen had been cleaned after dinner, she had the kitchen to herself, was allowed to use everything she needed. She had sent a maid to let Don know that he was supposed to meet her in the kitchen soon, and the closer she got to the moment he would join her, the more nervous she got.

Jessica knew she was a good cook. More than once, Lindsay had told her that she could create the best and most delicious meals with just a few ingredients. The King and Queen had been so amazed as they had enjoyed what she had created during the test cooking at the castle that they had hired her without testing anyone else.

She was good and deep inside, she knew it. But now she wasn't trying to impress the King or Queen. Now she wanted to surprise Don, and she wanted to create the best meal she could think of.

Taking a deep breath, she tested her sauce for what had to be the thousandth time. It tasted good. Very good. Hopefully Don would agree with her on that.

* * *

As Don made his way through the castle, he had to be careful not to run into either a person or one of the walls. Too busy he was with his own thoughts ever since the maid had asked him to meet Jessica in the kitchen because she had created him the promised meal.

A meal just for him. Don had hoped Jessica would keep her promise. Yet he had to admit he was surprised that she had taken the time to cook something just for him.

He meant something to her. Danny had told him that repeatedly; over and over again until he had just told his friend to stop mentioning this topic. But more and more, he started to believe his best friend was right.

Jessica seemed to enjoy being around him; why else would she be smiling all the time? She had agreed to move into the castle and had been surprisingly happy and grateful when he had suggested to help her with getting her belongings into the castle. She had promised to cook him a special meal and had kept said promise.

Would she do this if she didn't like him? Would she do this if he was only a nice friend to her? If so, she would also have to cook special meals for Danny or Lindsay or anyone else at the castle. But so far, she was only doing that for him.

As he hurried down the stairs, thought that confused him found its way into his mind. Should he maybe listen to Danny? Should he finally admit his feelings to Jessica? Of course there was the risk of being rejected. But wasn't it worth the risk? What if she really shared those feelings with him? Then if he made the first step, he could finally help them to clarify their relationship. Maybe this was their chance to cross the line and become more than friends.

As he nodded satisfied, Don realised he had arrived at the kitchen. Now was the right moment, and even though he was nervous, he would have to make the step. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and waited until Jessica announced he could enter.

"Hello," she greeted him with her usual warm smile. "You're in time."

Indeed she was standing near a lovingly set table. The room smelled delicious and immediately, Don's stomach started to growl. She had kept her promise and not just cooked him a special meal but a whole menu with three courses from what he could tell.

There she stood, so beautiful and so excited, and in surprise, Don realised he was no longer frightened of being honest to her.

"I'd like to talk to you about something, Miss Jessica," he started, making his way over to the table. It was all that separated them and he was grateful for a minimum of distance as he tried to word what he had in mind. "There is so much I'd like to tell you." As he saw the concern in his eyes, he added quickly, "Those are good things I'd like to share with you."

"Then maybe you might want to tell me what you have in mind before you enjoy the first course," Jessica suggested hesitantly.

Don nodded. Another few moments passed until he started. "Miss Jessica, I'm sure you already noticed that I like spending time with you," he told her. "You're a friendly woman. Your smile brightens up the room more than the sunlight. You're so beautiful that when I see you, I cannot stop watching you because I'm so caught by your appearance. I like you. I like you so much that I believe I see more in you than just a friend. I dearly hope that my words won't ruin what we had until now, but I believe I should let you know how much you mean to me." He paused, taking another deep breath before he added, "I believe I've fallen in love with you, Miss Jessica."

As he had spoken out what he was thinking for such a long while now, Don was surprised to notice that admitting his feelings had been a lot easier than he would have ever expected. There he stood now, watching Jessica as he waited for any reaction of her. Jessica was glancing back at him in surprise. It seemed as if he could see all those thoughts that were running through his mind and the disbelief in her eyes told him she wondered if she had understood him right.

"Did you...say that..." she stammered, her cheeks turning bright red. "Did you say that you're falling in love with me? Or did I imagine that?"

The hope in her voice answered more questions than a million words could. With a broad smile, Don answered, "Yes, that's what I wanted to let you know."

Jessica nodded slowly. She let him wait for another few torturous moments before a bright smile spread across her face. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you chose to make the first step and let me know that you're falling in love with you," she told him. "I'd like to admit that I've been wondering how to admit the exact same to you."

"Really?" Don asked surprised.

Jessica chuckled. "Really."

Once again, there they stood, glancing at each other, but this time there was no awkwardness. Even though it took them another few moments to understand what they had just confessed to each other, there was nothing unspoken between them anymore; it could be felt instantly. Don had hoped his decision to be honest to Jessica wouldn't be a mistake. Now he was grateful he had made the step and promised himself not to wait that long again until he would share his thoughts with her.

* * *

It was getting dark outside as Danny was sitting on his best, debating with himself what to do with this early night. He knew Don was just right now meeting Jessica because the young woman had promised to cook him a special menu. He dearly hoped his best friend would finally use this chance to admit his feelings for her.

But what was he supposed to do now? There was this strong urge just to go to Lindsay's room. He would come up with an excuse for why he had to see her and would then carefully ask if she was interested in spending some time with him.

Was this a good idea though? The young woman had agreed to move into the castle and so far, she seemed to enjoy this. But he didn't want to scare her away with spending too much time with her, with approaching her too often.

Sighing deeply, Danny shook his head at himself. He had told Don so many times to be honest and admit his feelings. Yet he had no idea how to let Lindsay know how much he cared for her. He had tried to use his chance with helping her to get her belongings into her new room. He had been fascinated by all the books he had found and she had been delighted when he had shown interest in them.

Just as he wondered if he should lie down and go to bed early, a sound from outside his room caught Danny's attention. He had heard how a door had been opened and closed. A moment later, he could hear the soft sound of steps as someone walked down the hallway. He knew the sound of those steps and Danny had to admit he found himself crazy for recognizing Lindsay's footsteps.

This curiosity had been caught; where was she going to at such a late hour? Instinctively, he got up and as quietly as possible, left his room, just in time to spot Lindsay as she walked around a corner. He followed her. She led him out of the building and right into the barn. Staying hidden, he watched how she climbed up the small ladder that led up to the hayloft. Just for a second, he hesitated, but his curiosity was too strong. He followed her into the hayloft, where he found her lying in a heap of hay, with her eyes closed.

As quietly as he could, he walked over to her, wanting to use his chance to watch her.

"Don't you believe it's rude to watch someone without making your presence known first, Sir Daniel?" she asked all of the sudden, startling Danny.

"I'm...sorry, Miss Lindsay," he stammered, hoping he didn't blush. He was a knight, a tough man; those men didn't blush. Not even when they were caught by the woman they had fallen in love with while watching her secretly. "I didn't want to startle you so I chose to be quiet."

Offering a friendly smile in response, Lindsay patted the hay next to her. "Would you like to join me?"

Nodding, Danny sat down next to her. Instantly, his heart started to beat faster as he sat so close to her. Even though their bodies were in no contact with each other, it seemed as if he could feel her. There was this tension between them, and he couldn't get enough of it. So badly, he wanted to touch her.

It was a phenomena; Danny was convinced by that. Whenever he sat next to Lindsay, it seemed all his senses were more sensitive than usually. Her scent was intoxicating, her hair seemed to be of pure silk, her skin seemed to be so smooth. He wanted to feel her in his arms, his lips pressed against those soft lips.

But he also didn't want her to think he was strange because he kept on staring at her and so he cleared his throat and asked, "May I know what you're doing up here in the hayloft at such a late hour, Miss Lindsay?" As he noticed how her cheeks flushed immediately, he added, "Only if you want to let me know of course."

A sweet chuckle escaped her. "I don't mind to share, Sir Daniel," she told him. "I know my behaviour might come across as strange to you which is why I hoped no one caught me when I left my room. I was quite busy today, with working for the King and Queen as they need to know when King Stanley plans on attacking Taylor."

"Do you still believe he'll choose the spring feast for that?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Right now that seems to be what he's planning."

Danny nodded as well. He wasn't surprised by King Stanley's plan; he didn't like this man and had never trusted in him. But now was not the time to discuss the ruler of Gerrard. "So you said you were busy with helping them out?"

"Yes," Lindsay answered. "After I helped them, I also asked Sidney to show me the garden where I'll grow my herbs. I had a nice chat with him about herbs and I showed my books to him. All day long, I was surrounded by many people. Don't misunderstand me, Sir Daniel, I enjoy that a lot. But I'm used to having some time to myself after a busy day. Usually I've been in my room at the cottage or I went for a little walk. Now in the castle, it's never really quiet. So I thought I'd go to the hayloft because out here, all your hear are the horses. I also enjoy the smell of hay a lot."

She smiled at him, almost shyly, and once again he caught himself by thinking how sweet and adorable she was. "Then maybe I should go back into the castle," Danny suggested. "You should enjoy your quiet moments, Miss Lindsay."

To his surprise, she shook her head. "But I like it when you're around me, Sir Daniel," she admitted. "I'd like you to stay here if you want."

Her words once again caused Danny's heart to beat faster in excitement. He could understand Lindsay's wish to have some time with no one else around who could disturb her. Indeed the castle wasn't a quiet place; someone could always be heard and usually the knights like to spend time in the large lounge, laughing and drinking all night long.

But even though she wanted some quiet moments, she wanted him to be around her as well. She liked his company. He couldn't help but feel honoured.

"I'd love to be here," he told her with a smile of his own. "I'd like us to make an agreement though, if that's alright with you."

"What would you like us to do, Sir Daniel?" she wanted to know.

"I'd like you to stop doing this," Danny answered. As she gave him a confused look he added, "Don't call me Sir Daniel anymore. It's Danny."

"Will you also stop calling me Miss Lindsay then?" Lindsay asked back with a tiny wink. "I prefer being called just Lindsay."

"I believe this agreement won't cause any problems," he said, winking back at her. Once again, he had made another step into the right direction, even if he still didn't know how he was supposed to admit his feelings to her.

"Do you still want me to read in your hand again, Danny?" she asked then. "If that's still your wish, maybe I could do it tomorrow. Right now, I'm too tired as it exhausts me to help the King and Queen. But if I'm not too tired after helping them tomorrow, I could do it in the afternoon maybe."

"That would be great," he answered, his smile widening. "Whenever you feel like it is perfectly fine."

Once again, Danny caught himself by staring at Lindsay, but her sweet smile told him she didn't mind. He knew she had seen a lot when she had read his hand for the first time; she knew he liked her a lot. Maybe if she did it again, he got the chance to use what she would see as an excuse to speak out what he wanted to tell her all the time.


	16. Confessions And Trust

**A/N: Hey! Like always I'd like to thank you for the lovely reviews and of course for reviewing! Also thanks for reading and reviewing the oneshots based on this series! Here's a new chapter for you, I hope you'll like it, feedback is very appreciated! Special thanks to DeathDaisy, RandomTVFan30, afrozenheart412, Hannah554 and lily moonlight!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Confessions And Trust**

They were lying in the hay for a longer while. When Lindsay had felt that Danny had been following her, she had been excited; obviously he wanted to spend time with her. Indeed she had been looking for a few calm, relaxing moments without anyone else around.

When Lindsay had agreed that she wanted to move into the castle, she had believed the decision was right. After all, she would be allowed to meet Danny whenever she wanted to.

But she hadn't expected how busy this place would be. She hadn't expected that even in her own room, she would rarely ever be able to experience simple quiet.

And so she had wondered where she could find a place where no one would bother her. A place where she could be on her own, just with her thoughts.

The hayloft seemed to be the perfect place for that. The smell of hay and animals had was beautiful. Rarely anyone bothered to go to the barn at such a late hour; the chances that no one would interrupt her in her thoughts were high.

But then she had changed her mind. Danny didn't bother her. Instead Lindsay enjoyed his company even more than the quiet. Finally they had a new chance to be alone, to talk without the fear of being interrupted by anyone.

She didn't mind to discuss her feelings with Jessica; her best friend knew her so well, just like a sister. But still she didn't like to be watched closely whenever she was around Danny. It seemed like Jessica and Don weren't the only ones who could sense that they got along very well, that there was this special, beautiful tension between them whenever they were in the same room.

At the village, Lindsay hadn't paid attention to this; whenever Danny had shown up, she had tried her best to treat him like every customer. She didn't believe that anything about her behaviour had been suspicious.

Now that she was living at the castle though, she had realised more than once how people studied her closely whenever she and Danny just exchanged a glance, sometimes raising their eyebrows, sometimes even whispering to each other.

This behaviour made Lindsay feel uncomfortable, and so, instead of enjoying a few moments of silence, she wanted to use this chance to be together with Danny without anyone watching them, without anyone talking about them, wondering what was possibly happening between the two of them.

Like she had hoped, the barn was quiet. All they could hear were the horses down there, the rushing of the wind outside. In the distance, they could hear the voices of others as people chatted, occasionally laughing.

She felt comfortable, and the feeling got stronger with every moment she spent together with the knight next to her. He was lying in the hay, arms crossed behind his head as he looked up towards the ceiling of the barn. Lindsay knew Danny was aware of the fact that she was watching him, but she didn't mind. Too much, she enjoyed to watch him, taking in every little detail.

Women loved the knights. They were strong, mighty, there was something dangerous yet protective about them. They were handsome, not only in their armors but also when they were just lying there, in the hay.

Lindsay's hands were itching as she watched Danny. She wanted to run her fingers along his jawline, wanted to capture his lips in a deep, soft kiss.

As her thoughts reached this point, Lindsay's cheeks flushed bright red. She wasn't supposed to have such thoughts. She was a lady. She was allowed to have a crush on this man, to be interested in him. But she wasn't supposed to imagine how she would kiss him, and how wonderful this experience would feel like.

Her cheeks reddened even more as she remembered what she had seen when she had read in his hands for the first time. She had seen that he cared for her, was interested in her. She knew there were thoughts that came close to what she had just imagined, and would go a lot further even. She was curious to see what he was thinking and feeling about them now, but she couldn't deny this prospect made her nervous as well.

"It's really nice here, Lindsay," Danny said then, startling her. For a brief moment, she wondered if maybe he could be aware of her thoughts. But quickly, she pushed this suspicion aside. Unlike her, he wasn't able to read people's minds.

"Yes, it's indeed," Lindsay agreed with him. "I might come up here more often, whenever I feel a little overwhelmed by all those people at the castle."

"Do you regret already your decision to move?" Danny wanted to know, turning his head so he could face her. So close she was, like back then, in her bedroom, after the massage she had given him. Those eyes were beautiful and she couldn't help but stare back at him.

"No, I don't regret it." Lindsay shook her head. "Danny, I didn't move because I was convinced by anyone. It was my very own decision. I've learnt to do what I'd like to do and what I believe is the best for me. No one would be able to force me to do anything I wouldn't like to do."

"I have to admit I'm surprised your parents didn't prevent you from becoming such a strong minded, young lady," he replied, but this time nothing was indicating that he was trying to tease her. "You'd expect from most parents that they'd raise their daughter differently."

"Do you believe they did it wrong?" she wanted to know, once again with a red face. Even though she had given up on trying to impress others with her behaviour, she couldn't deny that she wanted Danny to only have the best opinion of her.

To her relief, he shook his head though. "No, I don't believe they raised you in a wrong way at all," he reassured her. "Instead I believe your parents can be very proud of you. They've helped you to become an independent, strong lady who knows how to defend herself. I don't even know many men who would have dared to leave the village where they've grown up to find themselves a new home and explore this big, exciting world. Yet you didn't shy away in front of this adventure. I find that very impressive, Lindsay."

"How did you find this place though?" Lindsay wanted to know. As she realised her own curiosity had made her ask this question, she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry for sounding so nosy, it wasn't my intention. But so far, you didn't let me know where you're really coming from. Or did you grow up here in Taylor?"

To Lindsay's surprise, it was Danny's turn to blush at her question, and quickly, she added, "You don't have to answer my question of course. I was just curious, you don't have to please me with letting me know. Just forget I asked this question in the first place, please."

A soft chuckle escaped Danny at her reaction to her own words. "I don't mind to share this story with you, although I'm not certain if you're really willing to listen to it. It's not filled with glory and I don't have anything impressive to share with you."

"Yet I'd like to listen," Lindsay answered. Before she knew what she was doing, she placed a hand on top of his. Instantly, she felt a fascinating warmth that shot through her arm and spread into every inch of her body. She didn't want to imagine how it would feel like to kiss him when touching his hand was already such an impressive experience.

Danny glanced back at her, seeming to debate whether he should share his story with her or not. Lindsay quickly released his hand from her gentle grip; there was always a chance she could suddenly see something, and right now wasn't the moment for reading in his hand.

"Fine," he said then. "As I let you know already, there isn't anything glory about my past. I've grown up near a small village. My family was very poor. We barely managed to pay for food. Especially winters and summers were rough times for us. I was still a child when my parents sent me to my uncle. My brother came with me. I didn't want to do that, but they wanted us to try and be able to make something of ourselves. It's difficult enough for poor people to ever do anything that allows them to earn enough. But in this village, we probably wouldn't have had many chances. Unfortunately my uncle didn't help us much either. Maybe that's the reason why..."

His voice trailed off. Lindsay didn't miss the pain in his eyes; she didn't need to read Danny's mind to know that whatever he was thinking about now was bothering him. Once again, she felt the wish to let him know that he didn't have to talk about anything that hurt him. From own experience, she knew though that sometimes, it helped to speak out what one had in mind. He had made this step to start the story of his past, and she didn't want him to believe just for a moment that she wasn't willing to listen.

"What did you want to say, Danny?" she asked softly. Once again, she rested her hand on top of his, ready to force down any images that would rise in front of her inner eyes. She shuddered as his fingers closed around hers in need for this comfort.

"My brother...I believe he would have needed someone who would have raised him more strictly, teaching him how to be responsible and what the difference between right and wrong is," he continued. "My uncle gave us food and clothes and a home, but mostly, he ignored us. My brother got bored very soon with helping my uncle with out there in the fields and with the animals. One day, he came back home and presented to me proudly that he had gotten himself some gold. I was so surprised that at first, I only examined it and was amazed by all the goods we could have bought with it. We could have bought food for a couple of months. Maybe even for half a year. I asked him where he found it and he said he didn't find it. He stole it from a person he met in the forest."

He hesitated, shaking his head in disbelief at what his mind still didn't want to understand. Lindsay chose to stay quiet and indeed, he continued soon. "He was so proud as he told me how he robbed this man. Obviously he was on his way to a near town, maybe to deliver this gold to someone. He threatened this man and took the gold from him. I told him that it was wrong to do that and I wanted him to give the gold back, but my brother only laughed and told me that I shouldn't be stupid. After that, he continued robbing people sometimes until he met a couple of men who were part of the same business. Together with this gang, he left. I didn't hear from him again, but I believe he and those men are still robbing poor people."

Once again, Danny stopped. Still Lindsay didn't dare to say a word. The pain in his eyes had increased, his hand was grabbing hers more firmly. Next to the pain in his expression, she had also caught something else; a mix of guilt and embarrassment.

"Maybe you're right," she decided to say then, believing that she could only increase his insecurity with saying nothing in response. "Maybe your uncle should have kept a closer eyes on your brother."

"I could've done it myself," Danny told her, not surprising her with this statement which she had already expected. "I know I might have been his younger brother and he should have been the role model for me. But he wasn't."

"Oh, don't you blame yourself for anything your brother did," Lindsay replied, gently squeezing his hand. "Your brother was old enough to know what he was doing. He should've known that stealing money from others is wrong and he shouldn't have joined those men. You grew up with your uncle as well, yet you knew perfectly well what's right and what's wrong. Even though you're younger than your brother."

"But maybe I should've followed him and tried to find him," Danny said, releasing a soft sigh. "Maybe I could've convinced him to come back. Instead I left the village as well. I met Don, I learnt how to fight, I became a knight and am now defending King Mac's kingdom."

"Do you believe he would've listened to you if you had followed him?" Lindsay wanted to know. "He didn't even listen to you when you told him to give the gold back after he robbed a man for the first time. Back then, as he left the village, he was together with those other men. Certainly they would've convinced him to stay with them. It was good that you started to think of what you could do with yourself, and you chose the right way. You're a knight now. You're strong, you're a good fighter. I can only imagine how hard you must have trained yourself to become as good as you're now."

"I did indeed," Danny answered, to her delight once again blushing softly. "I trained every day and every night. When I met Don, I also learnt a lot from him until I believed I was good enough to offer my service to a king in need of a loyal knight."

Lindsay nodded, offering a warm smile. "Of course I can understand it hurts you that your brother chose the wrong way. But it was his decision," she said. "Please, don't you feel guilty. Instead you should be proud of yourself. Did you ever let your parents know what a wonderful man their son has become?"

"No, I didn't," he answered, shaking his head.

"But you should!" she told him. "You should write to them. If you want, I can help you. I'm fairly good with writing letters."

"That would be very friendly of you." Danny returned her smile. "Thank you for being so kind to listen to my story, and for not turning away from me because of what my brother has become. And because of where I'm coming from myself. Not everyone is as kind as you. Many people only look up to me now that I'm a knight and would quickly change their mind if they knew who I really am."

"Don't you worry. I like the man you really are," Lindsay let him know. Once again, she was caught by the intensity of his expression. She knew; if they stayed just like this, she would soon confess more. But right now, she wasn't willing to do that. Not until she had had another look at his thoughts. "Maybe now we should get back into the castle, before they start looking for us."

He nodded. "They might start assuming something if they realise that you and I spent such a long time up here." He hesitated. "Will you still meet me tomorrow and read in my mind? You really mean that you like me as the man I am, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she told him, putting as much determination into her voice as she could. "You're the most wonderful man I ever met and I believe you have many reasons to be proud of yourself." Once again, she smiled at him, brightly and warmly. "I'm eagerly looking forward to meeting you again tomorrow."

Danny nodded and as he smiled back at her, Lindsay knew he believed her. She was indeed curious to find out what he was thinking and feeling now. Her instinct was in fact answering this question already, but still she wanted to be sure. Maybe then she would let him know what she really felt for him.


	17. Beautiful Feelings

**A/N: I have a new update for you. I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Special thanks to RandomTVFan30, DeathDaisy, anonymous and Hannah554!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Beautiful Feelings**

As Lindsay returned to her bedroom, she felt still excited because of her meeting with Danny. So many times, they had spent time with each other already. But never before, they had been so close, had been so honest and open to each other.

She had learnt a lot about him, he also knew a lot about her. They would no longer call each other 'Miss' and 'Sir'. This evening at the barn had been a big step for them both, and she was looking forward to reading his hand again.

What would she see? She knew he cared for her; back then, she had already seen that. But what would she see now? Would his feelings still be the same or had they changed with the time?

She was curious. He was one of the very few people apart from her

best friend who she trusted in and who seemed to like her exactly the way she was.

As she entered the castle again, she couldn't help but walk a little faster. So much, Lindsay wanted to inform Jessica about those recent events with Danny, but then she remembered that her best friend had planned to surprise Don with a special dinner, just for him.

Still she hoped her best friend would have some time for her soon, because she wanted to share her story with someone as soon as possible.

Happily excited, Lindsay opened the door to her room and stopped in her tracks as she found Jessica standing near her bedroom window.

"Jessica!" she exclaimed, closing the door quickly to allow herself and her friend some privacy. "What are you doing here already, I thought you and Sir Donald would have dinner together."

Jessica smiled at her and Lindsay realised that her friend was blushing softly. "Do you know how late it is already? When I came to your room, I was surprised not to find you here. I believed you would already be asleep by now."

"Why did you come to my room if you thought I was asleep?" Lindsay wanted to know, sitting down on her bed. She studied Jessica closely and could feel the excitement radiating from the other woman as she made her way across the room as well to join her on the bed.

"I know I shouldn't have come over while believing you might be sleeping, but I couldn't go to my room until I had talked to you." She took a deep breath. "You cannot imagine what happened!"

"Then you should tell me," Lindsay answered, completely forgetting about her own story which she had to tell herself. "What happened, Jessica? Don't you let me guess."

Jessica chuckled. "I wouldn't. I'm too excited." She took a deep breath. "Don and I decided we would like to be together. In a relationship."

"Really?" Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise. She had always known about the connection between Don and Jessica and she had hoped that sooner or later, one of them would make the first step and admit their feelings. But still she hadn't been prepared for such news. "You...you told each other how much you mean to each other then?"

Jessica nodded, once again with her cheeks reddening. "Yes, we did. I was just about to serve dinner when he came in. We even kissed! Then we had dinner together, but we kissed again and he took me to my room like a real gentleman. Can you believe this?"

A bright smile spread across Lindsay's face as well. "I have to admit I'm surprised, but if I'm honest to you, I always knew you would have the courage to talk to each other one day. I'm so happy you did it finally! It's so wonderful to know that you're a couple now. Will you keep this a secret for a while?"

Jessica nodded again. "We'll keep it to us at least for a little bit. Of course Don will share this with his best friend, but we won't tell anyone else. Not until he asked me to marry him."

"That's a good idea of course." Lindsay's smile widened; she couldn't be more excited for her friend. "Danny will love to hear about those news."

"Danny?" It was Jessica's turn to offer a surprised look. "Don't you use any formalities anymore either?"

Lowering her eyes a bit, Lindsay blushed lightly. "Oh, we talked earlier and agreed it's not necessary when we're spending time with each other."

"When did you meet?" Jessica wanted to know.

"Shouldn't we be talking about you and Sir Donald?" Lindsay asked back.

Jessica laughed. "Don't you try to play a trick on me, Lindsay! I told you everything you need to know. Now I'd like to know when you met another certain knight."

Lindsay released a playful sigh; she knew her best friend wouldn't stop questioning her. "Danny and I didn't meet on purpose. We were at the barn together and then we lay in the hay."

"You lay in the hay with him?" Jessica's eyes widened. "What would you have done there?"

Lindsay's face turned bright red. "Certainly not what you have in mind, my dear friend! We lay there and talked to each other. He told me a lot about himself and his childhood. I had no idea! It was so interesting to listen to him and to hear what he had to tell. We decided then that we're close enough that it's not necessary to be too formal around each other."

Jessica's smile widened. "I hope you know how happy you can be. He shared so much of himself with you? That shows he must be trusting in you, my dear. Maybe one of you should also finally make the step and confess your feelings. Look how well this worked for Don and me. Now we're a couple and we couldn't be happier. Of course this step wasn't easy but it was worth it."

Lindsay nodded. "I know you're right, Jessica. But I'd rather like to wait for a well fitting moment. Danny asked me to read in his hand again and I will do so. Maybe this will give me the chance to bring our feelings up, and possibly he'll make the step." She hesitated. "It's usually the man who makes this step and I'd like to give this chance to him."

"I can understand that." Jessica nodded as well. "Then make sure to be honest when you're reading in his hand. Although I know very well what you'll see in it."

"We'll see about that," Lindsay interrupted quickly. "But enough of me now. Please, tell me more of how you and Don confessed your feelings to each other."

To her relief, Jessica followed her wish. Lindsay was happy for her friend, but she couldn't deny she was even more excited for the moment when she and Danny would meet again. She hoped one of them would dare to be so open as well.

* * *

He had woken up very early the next morning. Danny was excited for many different reasons. He had found out that his best friend was finally together with the woman he had fallen in love with. But even more excited he was because of meeting Lindsay again.

The previous evening had been beautiful. Danny had to admit he was surprised by himself. He would have never expected that he would share so many stories of his past with her. But he trusted in Lindsay. He liked her a lot.

There was this connection between them and he couldn't get enough of it. He was impressed by Don who had had so much courage to admit his feelings to Jessica. He wished he was able to do the same.

She meant so much to him. Danny had never expected that he would turn out to be a man who would go to bed and think of a woman, and then think of her first when he woke up in the morning. He was in love with her; otherwise he wouldn't be thinking of her all the time, trying to be around her as much as possible, sharing his secrets with her.

She knew where he was coming from, knew about his brother. She knew everything, yet she hadn't changed her mind. Danny had never felt the wish to share his stories with any other woman in the past and he was fairly certain that some of them would have backed off because he wasn't as shiny as they had wanted him to be.

But Lindsay had listened, had been interested and even offered support. She liked him as the person he was, not just because he was a knight and she found him attractive. This had made Danny fall in love with her even more.

He had forced himself to stay in his room as long as possible, not wanting to wake her up. It wasn't fine to wake a lady up early in the morning just because he couldn't stop thinking of her.

But as the sun started to rise and breakfast was approaching, he could no longer sit still. As quietly as possible, he made his way to her room. He stopped in front of her door and hesitated before he dared to knock, dearly hoping he wouldn't wake her up.

"Who's there?" her voice asked from inside the room.

"It's Danny," he answered, feeling how his heart started to beat faster. "I hope I'm not disturbing. If so, I might come back later if you want me to."

"Oh no, you may come in," she told him, much to his delight.

Forcing himself to move slowly, Danny opened the door politely and let himself in. Instantly, he was caught by the beauty of her appearance again. She had obviously just gotten dressed. Her long curls were falling down onto her shoulders and back like a curtain made of silk. Very often, she had them tied up in a bun and only sometimes he got the chance to see her like that. Now she seemed to look even more beautiful though.

"Am I really not disturbing?" he asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "No, you aren't. I was just about to brush my hair. I hope you don't mind? You may feel at home in my room of course."

"Thank you," Danny answered. Seemingly interested, he made his way over to the table where she had placed her books. He was still impressed that she couldn't only read but even was writing her own books. He had looked through all of them and was amazed by all the herbs and drawings, along with the explaining texts.

As she turned back to her mirror, he used his chance to watch her again. He watched as she brushed her hair, making it look even more silky. He also watched as she tried to put it up into a bun again.

"Don't," he said before he could stop himself.

Turning around to him, Lindsay raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What did you say?" she asked.

For a moment, Danny wondered if he should come up with a quick excuse. But then he had to think of Don again. His friend had been honest and it had worked out so well. Now it was his turn to show some honesty.

"You look so beautiful with your hair tied up into a bun, but you're even more beautiful with your hair open." He smirked at her lightly. "I know it's finer to tie your hair up, but why would someone hide something that's so beautiful? You should keep it just the way it's now."

"Just like this?" Lindsay gave him a questioning glance, her cheeks turning bright red. She couldn't be more adorable than she was right now. Or more beautiful. Then again she had managed to surprise him before.

"I believe you look perfect," Danny replied.

"Thank you," she answered with a smile of herself. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you may," he said, nodding.

"Why did you come to my room so early in the morning?" she wanted to know.

He should have expected her question, but still he hoped he wasn't blushing now. For a second, he wondered if she knew that he had wanted to come and see her a lot earlier, but then he pushed the thought aside again. She could read in his hands, not his mind.

"I thought it'd be nice of me to pick you up so we could go to the dining hall together," he told her. "Also I wanted to ask you if you're still willing to meet me later. And if you still want to read in my hands."

"Oh, you're such a lovely man," Lindsay replied, once again causing his heart to be faster in excitement. "It's a sweet idea to come and pick me up. Of course I'm still interested in meeting you and I'll read in your hand. I know you'll be busy for a while and so will I. So you may just come to my little garden and pick me up when you're done with your work for today. Sidney will help me out there, he's such an interesting man."

Danny winced lightly. "Yes, he is...very interesting. He's also a little creepy sometimes. Imagine, he could turn all of us into animals if he wanted to."

Lindsay laughed. "I doubt he would do that. He's such a friendly man. He's even very interested in my books and my knowledge."

Danny nodded, not adding more of his thoughts about Sidney to the conversation. The excitement in her eyes told him how happy Lindsay was that she had found someone who wasn't only interested in her knowledge but shared it with her and could even give her advice. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but he was learning a lot from her already.

"Do you think I can go to breakfast like that?" Lindsay asked then, once again with a questioning look.

"Of course," Danny answered, with a little more determination than he had intended. "I told you already you're beautiful like that." He stepped closer, offering his arm to her. "May I lead you to the dining room now, Miss Lindsay?"

She chuckled. "I thought we agreed on something."

"I just wanted to be a gentleman," he answered.

She smiled. "You always are."

With those words, Lindsay followed Danny out of her bedroom. Still he was excited as she took his arm, as he could feel her against his side. She was so beautiful, so sweet. He couldn't get enough of her. Their best friends had managed to confess their feelings to each other. Being honest couldn't be so difficult. He just had to make the step and he was sure she wouldn't mind. Later they would meet. She would find out what he was thinking of her anyway. Maybe he should then use this chance and tell her how much she really meant to him. Then, maybe, they could also be a couple soon.


	18. Falling In Love

**A/N: Hello sweeties! :) New chapter for you! Have fun with it! Here are huge hugs for reviewing! And of course for reading! Special thanks to RandomTVFan30, lily moonlight, VanCee123, afrozenheart412 and Daisy1966!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Falling In Love**

She was excited as she made her way through the castle to Don's room. They had agreed to meet after lunch and she didn't want to be late. Jessica had been nervous whenever she had been around him before they had gotten together. Now that they were a couple, she was excited whenever she got to spend time with the man she loved.

Jessica couldn't remember for how long she had been in love with Don already. Probably he had caught her attention already when they had met for the very first time, shortly after she and Lindsay had arrived in Taylor. They had met for the first time when she had been in the castle, hoping to get work.

Still she could remember how excited she had been when she had found out that the King and Queen were looking for a new cook. Lindsay had spent a lot of time with encouraging to just give it a try; she just had to go and cook something nice. Probably it would be good enough.

Jessica had then decided to make this step. She had spent hours with creating the perfect menu. As she had been how many people had arrived to apply for the job, she had been certain that the King and Queen wouldn't pick her.

Still she hadn't wanted to go back home. She had spent so much time with preparing this menu, with thinking it through over and over again. So she had stayed, had sat down on one of the chairs outside the huge kitchen. She would try her best, would make sure that her menu would turn out as good as possible.

This had been the moment when she had met Don for the first time. He had come to watch the cooks in amusement, and with the hope to be a test eater. Obviously she had caught his attention. He had talked to her, had asked her what she was planning to do. Willingly, she had shared her plan with him.

It had been the moment when she had hoped to work for the King and Queen even more. Because then she would be able to meet this knight more often. He had managed to increase her motivation with whispering into her ear that he wanted her to win the contest and get the job.

Probably he was the reason why she had won then. Even Jessica had to admit that her menu had been better than anything she had cooked in the past. The King and Queen had been amazed by her skills and hadn't hesitated to offer her the job.

Jessica had thanked Don a couple of times for his encouragement. By then she hadn't been aware of Don's feelings for her. He had been interested in her since he had seen her outside the kitchen. His goal had been to conquer her heart.

He had succeeded, although Jessica wished she had listened to Lindsay. If she had done so, they would have gotten together a lot earlier.

But now this didn't matter anymore. They were a couple and if she was lucky, he would ask her to marry him one day. According to what Lindsay had read in her hands, this would happen soon. Jessica was grateful for this knowledge, and amused because her best friend had still not dared to confess her own feelings to the knight who had caught her attention.

It was only a question of time until that would happen though. Jessica was convinced by that.

With a growing smile on her face, Jessica stopped outside of Don's room then, knocking on the door lightly. Once again she could feel how her heart started to beat faster. Before she and Lindsay had left their home village, Jessica's parents had announced they would soon look for a decent husband for their daughter.

This thought had frightened Jessica and she knew Lindsay hadn't felt any different when her parents had announced the same plan. This plan had been one reason why the women had wanted to leave their home village.

Now she had found herself a decent partner. Jessica couldn't deny though that she was nervous about what she was supposed to do next. How did people continue those relationships? What were they allowed to do next? And would he really ask her to marry him soon?

Shaking her head, Jessica tried to push those thoughts out of her mind again. They didn't matter. She would do what her instinct would tell her. After all she was the one who had to be happy. No one else had to make decisions for her or tell her what she was allowed to do and what not.

"Jessica!" Don greeted as he opened the door and by this time, Jessica's nervousness had disappeared almost completely. "I'm so pleased to see you here already."

Jessica smiled. "I didn't want to waste any time after lunch. What would you like us to do now? I have a few hours to spend with you until I have to start preparing dinner."

Don mirrored her smile. "I'd like to go out for a little walk with you. This is the best opportunity to talk a little. You may show me your favourite places if you want to."

Jessica chuckled. "It's lovely of you to suggest that." She linked her arm with his. "But why don't you show me your favourite place instead?"

"I can do that if you like," Don answered, leading her out of the castle.

Once again, Jessica felt excitement rising deep within her. But not because she didn't know what to do. Don was the man she had secretly dreamt of since she had been a girl. One day, he would surely marry her. He cared for her, like she cared for him. She had found herself a decent man, all by herself.

* * *

Danny had always been a man who wasn't lazy, who got his work done as quickly and as good as possible. He didn't like to waste time and spend it with something unnecessary. Especially when he was supposed to meet Lindsay.

She had asked him to come and meet her at her garden after his duty was done. The faster he worked the faster he was allowed to meet her. He knew she had to work for the King and Queen in the morning.

After that she would take care of her little garden. He had once watched her while doing so, had been amused by her excitement caused by this work.

She was easy to excite. This was one of many things he loved about her. It was a joy to watch her like this.

He also loved how she was changing him, into a man he liked a lot more than the one he had been when he had left his home village, had arrived in Taylor.

Danny had enjoyed the attention he and the other knights had received, especially from women. He had never felt lonely; someone had always been interested in spending some time with him. One look, what smile and the woman in question would be willing to follow him everywhere he wanted her to follow.

But all the time, he had been aware of the fact that all those relationships would never go deeper. He had convinced himself that he didn't want that anyway. Opening his heart to someone? That would only cause problems. He would be hurt, like he had been hurt by his brother so many times.

Louie. His brother. Danny had always hoped that one day, the relationship to his brother would return to the way it had been when they had been children. They had been so close, had loved each other so much.

Until his brother had chosen another path. The wrong one unfortunately. Over and over again, Danny had tried to help Louie, to make him see that what he was doing was wrong. Over and over again, Louie had disappointed him, had hurt him.

This pain was still present in his mind; he would never forget it. So why should he allow a woman to have such a power over him? Why should he risk being hurt by someone in such a painful way? Was the feeling of being loved worth the risk of being hurt if things didn't turn out the way he had hoped for?

He had been convinced his plan was right. Until he had met Lindsay. The more time Danny had spent with her, the more he had started to change. Suddenly, he was talking about private topics with her. Like his brother.

No one but Don knew about Louie. Now Lindsay knew the whole story as well, and what surprised him the most was the fact that he didn't mind. Danny wouldn't hesitate a second to let her into his heart.

Because he trusted in her. But that didn't change that he was nervous because she would read in his hand again.

He knew perfectly well what she would see in his hand. She would see his feelings for her. Danny knew this meeting would be the moment Don had been talking about. The perfect moment. He should use it to let Lindsay know how much he wanted to be with her. It was a risk; of course he could get hurt again. But it was worth it.

So, with excitement filling him, he arrived at the garden. Danny spotted Lindsay immediately, but as he approached her, he didn't miss the look on her face, and once again excitement was replaced by nervousness.

"Hello Lindsay," he greeted her, slowing down his steps. She looked up, trying to smile but failed.

"Hello Danny," she greeted back as he knelt down next to her, making sure not to ruin any of the herbs she had just planted. "You're early."

"Would you like me to come back later?" he asked. As she shook her head, he couldn't help himself. Carefully, he reached out, brushing a curl out of her face, not without running the back of his fingers over her smooth cheek. "What upset you? You don't look so happy."

In her eyes, Danny could see that Lindsay had hoped he wouldn't spot her expression. For just a moment, she seemed to try to make up an excuse. But then a sigh escaped her; she knew very well that she wouldn't be able to fool him with any excuse or even a lie.

"I've been reading in the King's hand again," she let him know, lowering her eyes. "I didn't like so much what I saw. King Stanley is indeed planning on attacking Taylor during the spring feast."

"Oh, I'm sure King Mac didn't like those news," Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. "He wasn't so happy. He was grateful that I could give him so many details and he said that he would get everything prepared to protect the people in town and to defeat King Stanley and his men."

"But that's good," Danny replied. As she shrugged, he added, "You have no reason to be worried. We'll protect the village and the castle."

"I'm not worried because of myself," Lindsay answered, looking up again to lock her eyes with his. "I'm worried because...you're one of his knights and you'll have to fight against King Stanley's men. I know it's silly of me, but I don't want to see you fight against those men, being in danger while you're doing so."

Danny had to admit he hadn't been prepared for Lindsay's confession. So far, whenever he had tried to calm down people with letting them know that the knights would protect the kingdom, people had been worried because of themselves. For the first time, someone was worried because of him and he couldn't deny that for a moment, he had no idea how to react to that.

"You shouldn't be worried, Lindsay," he told her then, gently running a hand through her curly hair which she had indeed left open. "I can understand your feelings of course, but I know what I'm doing. I've been fighting such battles before. King Stanley might believe he's powerful and mighty, but he won't defeat us. I promise I'll protect the village and the castle, but I'll also do just fine myself. Believe me."

She smiled almost shyly. "I know. I'm sorry for saying that, I was just..." She hesitated. "I like you so much, Danny."

Once again, he couldn't help but stare at her in surprise. He had expected this moment of confessing their feelings to come, but he hadn't believed it would be her who would make the first step.

"I like you so much as well, Lindsay," he answered, offering an encouraging smile. She looked so adorable with her reddening cheeks, with the slight shyness in her eyes. "A lot more than you think. I don't think you have to read in my hands to know that."

Carefully, he moved closer. He had imagined this moment to be different, but he wouldn't back off now. Danny had been afraid of admitting his feelings to Lindsay, knowing that then he wouldn't be able to go back anymore. At this point, he didn't want to though. The risk of being hurt was worth it, especially as he firmly believed that she didn't just feel the same way right now but also would never hurt him anyway.

"I love you, Lindsay," he told her without another second of hesitation.

"I love you, too, Danny," she replied, just like he had hoped.

His smile widened at her words. He knew how she was feeling, he understood why she was upset. And he also knew that he was the only one who could wipe away her concern. Just like she had managed to wipe away his, had made him realise that falling in love was worth the risk of his feelings being hurt.

And so, ignoring everything else around them, Danny pulled Lindsay a little closer and bent down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss; the kiss he had been longing for for such a long time already.


End file.
